Magnificent 10: Journey to the Mysterious Island
by coyoteprime1100
Summary: The Magnificent 10 along with a bang of pirate misfits will journey to the island where they face vise versa animal sizes, giant monsters, four tribes, and even Cap. Nemo
1. Previews

**This is an early start but the M10 has face Gargoyle, (Soon) Bill Cipher, Toffee, demons and many other things that defy explanation. But they step foot on an island that hasn't been discovered by anyone, but the island has been mention through out the centuries. To the Greek; Olympus, the Norsemen; Vanahime, to the Asians; Heavan and Hell on earth. To the Eruptions; El Dorado. Let see what they'll face. But before you read this story please watch these movies:** **Kong Skull Island,** **Aurther and the Mindamoids, Journey 2; Mysterious Island, Pirates band of misfits. I forgot to mention that half of this story, is all thanks to Cowardly Christian. Please look him up and his stories and tell him "thank you".**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is where the M10 short for Magnificent 10 are being part of a crew, even though Jean can make a ship, Star would feel better to join a pirate crew.**

In the year 1877, the Magnificent 10 decided to stay together, their famlies agreed to it, all of them were living like a family of their own, Marie was 6 years old, and Ashitaka and San were working on having children of their own someday soon. Meanwhile in the Atlantic ocean, two fishermen on a boat began to hoist up their latest catch. Fisherman says: "Capitán! Capitán!" The hual was heavier than normal and there weren't that many fish to beginwith.

As they drop the net, there was a heavily beared old man, with algy on his him and in his beard. The two fishermen being catholics did the up, down, left, right. They kneeld down and removed all the sea plants off him, they see he has three items, a book, a map, and a hunk of gold. The second fisherman asks the old man: "Who are you?" The old man jumply awakes grabbing the second fisherman.

The fishermen sailed to a island home to pirates for generations. The island was called Blood Island. The ruler of the island was is the Pirate King, a Large man, with black hair, beard, and mustache, wearing a white suit with jewels on it, and wearing a crown.

The fishermen carrying the old man into the palace of the pirate king's. As the king greets the two fishermen and asks: "What's the meaning if this?" The first fisherman answers: "We found this man in a fishing net. A fishing net!" The secondary fisherman adds: "He says he's found an island the most famous island of them all." The Pirate king raises his hand and gives a halt sign. The King kneels down to the old man, and sees in his hand the book, map, and hunk of gold the size of a full grown man's fist. The king opens the book and sees pictures, and notes of bizard animals and plants. The first picture of a sker-buffalo, a large bulvin, with six horns, attached to the skull, and has green algy, and coral on it's back. The second page was a red strieped beta kindergarten monster, it has siz spikes on its forehead. It is a large creature with white hair on it head running down its back and side of its face, the front arms have claws and similar to hands, and the rear legs are similar to a cat's rear legs.

The King bites down on the gold nugged and it was 100% pure gold, but it wasn't dug from the ground it was freash. Then he unrolls the map to show the island it even has its coordinates on the left corner. The king says out loud: "The Mysterious Island." The mentioning of the name shook the core of all those who hear it. He turn to his first mate, and asks him: "When's the next pirate meeting for the awards?" The first mate answers: "With in two weeks your majesty."

In America, Star reseaved the news and mail, one of which was what she orderd. So she rushes to Marco and show her pirate weekly, and the pirate of the year awards. She shows it to Marco, Star exclams: "Marco, you should see this!" She shows him, the pirate of the year awards news. Marco asks: "Why?" He asks the reason of the pirate weekly. Star explains: "Becuase, i get a half off when I subscribe to them and Samurai inquirer, Ninja Gazette, time travel informer, Viking insite, and pirate hunter monthly!" So Star walks away, Marco exclaims: "That just raises further questions!" After telling the others, Steven and Mabel were on board, but the rest not so much. Ashitaka says with fermented to Star: "No Star we're not going." Star pleeds: "Pleass, please please! I'll be really good." Ashitaka replies: "No, no, no!" Star gives him the puppy dog eyes, for three minutes Ashitaka till finally he gave in, says: "Fine. But Star, this, this is the last time. No more favors." So the Magnificent 10 started to pack, till Star says: "Wait." She gains everyone's attention. "We're gonna to need dress as pirates." So each dressed differently but in someway similar.

Ashitaka is wearing a black long sleeve shirt, black pants and boots, brown sleevless vest on top of the shirt.

San is wearing wearing a white shirt underneath a black tighteninb gound, brown pants, boots, and a hat.

Connie is wearing green short sleeve shirt, black cape, a eyepatch, belt, pants and boots.

Steven he's wearing a blue, and white striped shirt (not showing his stomach) blue pants and red hood.

Dipper is wearing a brown sleeveless vest on top a white shirt, brown pants and shoes.

Mabel fake beard, tank top, yellow skirt, and shoes.

Star shes wearing black tightening gound, long stockings, unattached arm sleeves, and a eyepatch, and boots with teeth drawn on it.

Marco wearing black leather cloths, cape, boots, and eyepatch and hat.

Nadia wrapped in white robs around her arms, legs, wearing boots and a third rob coveringe her front and back ends with a long loincloth that reaches down to her knees.

Jean a red shirt, belt hanging from his left shoulder down to his weast, black pants and boots.

As the show themselves to each other, Jean says: "We look stupid. I mean, this feel weird." Steven disagree: "I think we look good." Nadia states her opinion: "I'm on a double egde sword, i kinda like the robs, its easy to move, and goes naturally, but like Jean it feels weird." Star says: "We look good, but we need is a ship, and it just happens, theres a pirate ship sign up in New York." She knows Jean could make a ship, but traveling with real pirates better. So the Magnificent 10 along with Lion, Waddles, Yakul, and King join them. Marie wanted to go but they said no, so they decided to leave her with the Chyenne who will watch over her till then as they did with Ashitaka when he was her age.

As the Magnificent 10 entered New York, met old friends along the way the Loud Family, K.O. And his mother Carol, Mr. Gar, Enid and Radaclies, The Scotsman, and Ms. Elctra. At the port there's a pirate ship, three pirates looking for new crew members. The Pirtae Captain, a bearded man, red duster, brown shirt, a double belt running down his shoulder and his weast, with a sword attached to it, boots and pants. The second pirate named Number 2 the first mate of the crew, wearing a blue navel uniform theme cloths, and red scarf. The third Pirate is named the Pirate who loves kittens, hes a black man with a scar on his right cheek, wearing a light brown sleeve torn shirt, a belt hanging down his shoulder down to his weast, wearing shoes, and on his head a red bandanna. Four men in line wanting to join the crew ready to sign up. Pirate who loves kittens asks: "So what makes you worthy to join our ship and our crew?" An old man in his 60's answers: "Truth be toiled, I never sailed a day before in me life. I figure i should get out and see the world while I'm still young." So the pirate says: "Well sign up 'young man'." So he sighed up and next is a man middle age, says: "My wife ran off with my dog, and I've been drunk for a month, and don't give a rat's ass if i live ir die." The pirate says: "Well sign up." So the man signs up, the next man is a African American, who says: "I havd one good arm and bum leg." The Pirate says: "That's nothing, compared to one of our original crew members who has two peglegs, a wooden arm and noise, and lost his eye. You'll do." So he signs up too, the man behind him is next and states his qualifications: "Ever since i was a little lad, i always wanted to sail the seas... forever." The pirate says: "Sooner than you think." The man says: "Much obliged." He signs his naje and joins the crew.

The Magnificent 10 walk up to the Pirate Captain who says: "Well hello, I'm the Pirate Captain. That's literally my name just so you know." Ashitaka walks up and says: "Captain we wish to join your crew." Thr Pirate Captain says: "Why shuld i have you join my crew?" Mabel says in a deep voice: "You see, we requested to join you a few years ago while you were vecationing in Barbados. You had one too many drinks." Steven adds: "Yeah. I'm with hee... him." Trying to make it sound that Mabel is a man inside of girl, while the others slaps themselves in the face of awkwardness. The Pirate Captain, stayed silent till he laughs, which caused the heroes to be confused, till he says: "You're probably right! I must've had way too many drinks luckily i don't remember half of what happened, i even woke up in a tub of bannan juice." The reaction of the 10 was disurbing and disgusting. "Anyway since you alread signed up join the crew and hop abord even your animal companions can come along."

(Look up these guys) The orher original crew are Pirate with a Gout, Albino Pirate, Pirate more closer to being a chair or coght rack than pirate, and Curvaceous Pirate. The new members including the Magnificent 10 are fifteen makinh it 25 new crew members. So for three days the old members and new members were getting along even the Magnificent 10 started to like everyone.

One day the crew were discussing something. Pirate who love kittens stabs a knife on to a map on a table, he says to Pirate witha Gout: "Its the looting." The Pirate with a Gout says as he points his own knife: "Its the cutlasses." The first Pirate repeats but getting anrgy: "Its the looting!" The second pirate repeats only angrier: "It's the cutlasses!" They argued more till finally burst out fighting even the Magnificent 10 fought but not with each other but with the other crew members and they all crabs random objects and began hitting each other with non-lethal weapons. Then the Pirate Captain and his number 2 comes in with serious glares, with Number 2 holding a lantern the crew stopped fighting after seeing their captain. The Pirate who loves kittens stands up as dose the Pirate with a Gout too stands up and they apologize. Pirate who loves kittens says: "Sorry Captain. We were discussing what's the best bit about being a Pirate." Pirate Captain says: "Ho, you were, were you?" The first Pirate states: "I suggested it was the looting." The second pirate who puts his hat one states: "Wheres i suggested it was the shiny cutlasses." Albino Piate says: "And I thought it was a chance to catch od exotic deceases." Steven adds: "And i thought it was about the high risking storms on the seas." The Captain walks to the end of the room while stating: "Well, you're all wrong the best bit about being a pirate isn't looting or the cutlasses. Its not the grog or the scurvy. Nor the scantly clad mermaids or the dangerous storms on the sea. The best bit about being a pirate, is ham night!" So every crew member and the Magnificent 10 began to set up the table, and the pirates began to dance and play the accordion, and flutes, while the pirate whos closer to being a chair set the plates on the table fast for his left pegleg has a wheel. The Pirate Captain cut the ham, as the crew chants "Ham Night!" The Captain statd to moon walk. Nadia protest: "Hu... Captain I don't eat meat." The Captain says: "That's alright. Your friends toiled me so bring in the salad!" Two crew members brought in two salads one fruit the other vegetables in the shape of hams.

As the crew continues to chant ham night the captain continues to dance. The Albino pirate says: "Its like a meat ballet." The whole crew cheers to their captain and ham night. The Pirate Captain says: "Thank you all. But its not all about me." The crew disagree thinking he's being modest. "No, no, no. Behind every captain with glittering eyes, and luxurious beard. There's a crew of briney rogues." The repeat the last two words, in a cheerful way. "Sure, some of you are as ugly as a sea cucumbers." Piraye with a Gput says: "Ho you get away with that." Pirate Captain continues his speech: "Some of you are more closer to being a chair or cought rake than a pirate. And some of you are just fish i dressed in a hat. But a Captain couldn't ask for a finer crew." Pirate who love kittens says: "Don't forget about polly." The Captain says: "No I wasn't forgetting." The pirate who loves kittens hoast up Polly (Voice of Bones from the show "Bones") whos a dodo bird, she's layed down onto the tabel and walks to the Pirate Captain, he picks her and makes baby like loves to Polly. "The feathery heart and soul of the ship. Yes you are, yes you are!" After a breef awkwardness now acting serious: "Well now on to business. I have a message from the pirate king himself."he tosses the new to show to the crew. Pirate who loves kittens: "Pirate of the year award?" Curvaceous says in a feminist voice: "Are you going... (deep voice) are you going to enter again?" The Captain says: "I plan too. Every time I've entered i failed to win." Pirate with a Gout says: "I think you lost 20 times. Or was it 21 or 22?" He muttters the last sentence. The Pirate Captain says: "Well thanks to our new crew member who is French and with the sheer laws of math, i must have a shoe in." He states on a charting graphe. "Are you with me lads and lasies?" The jumped out of their seats. Albino pirate says: "This can only end brilliantly sir." The Pirate Captain yells: "Than let's go plundering!" So everyone goes straight to their poast on the ship and beging to start pirating.


	3. Chapter 2

**First off happy new year, and my birth day is or was January the third depending on when this latest chapter is released. Please let me know if you have any ideas, thoughts I'm not judging i just want to know what you think i should add.**

The Pirate misfits, and the Magnificent 10 continue to search for treasure, either by looting, digging for buried treasure chest, sunken ships with treasure etc... Along the way they ran into mermaids who weren't the type looking for a mate, more like a meal. They fought against the devilfish, Steven uses his shield to block the seaweed whips luanched at the him, Connie grabs the whip and hoast the mermaid up on to the ship, San fough fiver mermaids cutting three of them into sushi, Ashitaka couldn't kill women regardless them being half fish though he did hurt them a bit, Lion and Yakul were back to back, Star and Marco fought the she-fish-devils, keeping them off the ship. They were losing men so the Pirate Captain turns the ship around. It was a close call losing 6 member poor souls.

The next try they dug up buired treasure only to be the guarded by living skeletons. Ashitaka and Steven were back-to-back sword and shield, one skeleton tries to cut their heads off until a grabbing hook wraps around his spine, he turns to see Mabel and Dipper tugging the rop, the skeleton nots no, the twins nod yes then pulls the spine off the skeleton. As the pirates aid against the skeleton army, the Albino pirate and the pirate closer-to-being-a-chair were pushing to chest on to the ship, as the Pirate Captain facing three skeletons one on his right two on his left, he plunges the left skeleton's sword into two right skeletons. As a fourth one charges at him the Pirate Captain kicks it in the croch even though he doesn't have that body part anymore he feels the pelvis. After defeating the skeletons and losing 9 members of the crew and retrieving the chest only to find a British currency of 5 pounds, (to anyone who knows Britain currency whats a pound equal to American currency?). They even were about to raid a rich ship until it calls for help by the British navy so they retreated. They were being followed till Star uses her wond to invincible spell to save their skins. They began to sail to another location, till the reach Blood Island. Pirate Captain says as he looks through spy glass: "Ah, Blood Island. Its the exact shape of some blood."

The ship enters the harbor even backs up crashing into a man on a boat, who tried to row out of the way only to but too late and crushed him but still alive. Two pirates drop the draw bridge onto the dock even on the same man they crushed.

The Pirate Captain with Polly on his shoulder, walks in town on Blood Island along with Number 2, the Albino Pirate, Pirate with a gout and Curvaceous Pirate. Steven, San, Ashitaka, Connie, Mabel and Nadia went along too. The Captain cuts in line to get a sign in sheet, for Pirate of the year. He checks the parts of applications and says them out loud: "Booty check. Beard luxuriant, obliviously du." Pirate with a Gout says: "You're a shoe in sir." The Albino adds: "I bet my face on you." The Pirate Captain asks his first mate: "Should i write in blood for dramatic?" Number 2 says: "A bit on the show off side." Mable says eagerly: "Do it Captain, please, please, please, I'LL GIVE YOU MY BLOOD!" She exclaims showing her arm.

They all laughed of Mabels devotion, they knew she means well but their good time was cut too short when a black man who has a golden tipped end Pegleg. The man shouts: "Lock up your daughters!" He laughs hard, as he slames a large bag of Spanish Dabloons: "Pegleg Hestings, back from plundering the Spanish Main! This will get me pirate of the year!" The Pirate Captain's bag even though its a medium, its small compared to Pegleg's who still laughing.

Number 2 says: "Don't worry sir, he's all flash no bang." He spoke too soon, for an explosion from the outside wall came from a woman who blows smoke, from a cannon. She walks in, to show shows a beautiful woman. The Albino Pirate says: "Cutlass Lizz!" The Pirate with a Gout continues: "The butcher of Barbados." As Lizz sexily walks in and says: "Hello boys. If you're still wondering if I'm still deadly as I am beautiful." She pulls out her sword and stabs a man. "Well I am." She walks to the end twards the bar, Pegleg says to the female pirate captain: "Cutlass! You trollop." Cutlass responds: "Pegleg you pile of squid bait." She pulls out a diamond the size of a football. "Check it out lubbers, the world's larges Diamond!" She pulls her sword out and points to the pirate of the year trophie. "That baby's got my name on it." Number 2 still looking on the bright side: "She dosen't even have a beard." Connie adds: "Yeah, it can't get any worse than it is now, can it?" Soon the pub began to shake like an earthquake, some pirates body parts such as teeth or a eye fell out and into a pins if grog. The Pirate Captain and Number 2 walk to the hole and see a whale jumping out of the ocean and land in the hole where Lizz made, it opens its mouth to show a pirate named Black Bellamy, the whole pub cheers for him as Pirate Captain says: "Ho, Nepturns brimy pants." Black Bellamy spins two pistols and fires at the uvula of the whale which causes it to puck out treatrue. Black Bellamy: "(Roar)! Read it and wheep!" He lands between Pegleg and and Lizz and continues: "This will make me Pirate of the year, again. How's it going? Grog on the house!" The people cheers for the third and final captains. The Albino Pirate says: "Wow, we are rubish compared to them."

The Pirate Captain saw any and all hopes of winning are gone, so he waddles up the sign in sheet and tosses it, Polly eats it and swallows it. Pirate Captain says: "We should, go. I got somethings to untangle." So as he, his crew carfully walks out, but the three captains saw Pirate Captain. Black Bellamy: "Pirate Captain?" The Pirate Captain sharply hissed and turns to them actinu casual: "Oh, hello Bellamy, Pegleg, Cutlass. Didn't know you were in." Soon after a moment of luaghing at him, Black Bellamy says: "Come on, come on. So hows pirating going with you?" Pirate Captain answers: "You know, plundering, pillaging, every now and again." Cutlass Lizz says: "If you been plundering so much, you would have gotten gold you could get a better ship than that wreck." Everyone laughs at the state of his ship which is falling apart. Pegleg adds: "Or raise your worth on the wanted poaster." The wanted poaster is the Pirate Captain depressed and worth only 12 dabloons. Before they could continue Polly coughs up the wodded sign up sheet, that flew into Black Bellamy's right eye, who responds: "Ah! C-come on!" Pegleg with a pin of grog in his hand says: "Now that is disgusting."

Black Bellamy pulls the wod and unfoilds it to see the Pirate Captain's application. Black Bellamy chuckles and says: "You're signing up for Pirate of the year?" After hearing everyone besides the Pirate Captain's crew laughs at him, some laughed so hard they broke their chairs and fell. "Did they change the rules? I thought they gave to the pirate with the most loot, now the give to the guy with fatest parrot?"

The Pirtae Captain argues as he puts Polly on his shoulds: "She's not fat, she's just big bone!" Black Bellamy disagrees: "She's fat dude. And do you really think you can win Pirate of the year?" Everyone still laughs till Steven says: "What do you know? At least he tries his best, while you haven't." Mable adds: "Yeah, puts his heart, sweat, blood, tears and other fluids." Ashitaka says: "Your over confidence will be your down fall. The bigger they are the harder they fall." Black Bellamy says: "You new crew members got spunk, you should join our crew. Especially you dark skinned girl with a blue jewle." Nadia says: "I'm good where I am." Black Bellamy: "Alright if you wanna be in last place." After that the whole pub still laughs at that Pirate Captain till finally snaps and takes the sign in sheet and became a contender for Pirate of the year and says: "Get ready I'm gonna beat you three we'll see who gets the last laugh!" As the Captain and his crew and members of the Magnificent 10 besides Ashitaka leaves everyone burst out laughing harder the whole island laughs. Ashitaka stayed behids locking the doors, and says: "You shouldn't make fun of my Captain. Sure he's not the brightest on the seven seas, but he dose try. And now you're all gonna pay."

Cutlass Lizz says: "Hu kid, theres one of yoh twenty of us." Ashitaka reanswers: "Having one arm with the strength if twenty men evens out the odds." So every pirate in the pub grabs their swords, knifes, fire-arms, briken glass bottle, etc... but for ten minutes, Ashitaka leaves the pub but the pirates were beaten up, one hanging from the ceiling.

So the crew sets sail, with three empty chests. Pirate Captain says: "Now then lets fill these chest with sparkling booty." Mable, Star, Steven giggle after hearing "booty". They come across, a ship and disable it, the Pirate Captain, with a rop to swing on to the other ship and says: "Alright lads, watch and leadn." He swings on to the ship.

He lands on the deck and says: "Ah! I'm the Pirate Captain, and I'm here for your gold." However this wasn't the kind of ship he hoped. One of the passangers says: "Gold? This is a plague boat old man, i give my right arm for some gold." Soon his left arm falls off that frighten him. "Or my left." The plauger man laughs.

Soon the ship began a new hunt for gold, this time on another ship. Pirate Captain says: "Alright miner hiccup, this time payday." Steven yells: "Go get em!" He dose the same thing on the previous ship and says: "Ah! I'm the Pirate Captain! And I'm here for your gold!" This ship wasn't what he'd hoped again, it was a school ship. A boy says: "Geography field trip."

Another ship he boarded another ship but this one was...disurbing. The Pirate Captain says: "I'm the Pirate Captain..." He stops in mid sentence, to see the passangers naked censored by objects. One passanger says: "Naturists."

The last ship he boarded, skipping to the point: "I'm the Pirate Captain blah, blah, blah gold." He said dully and staried at the crew who weren't what he expected... again. One of the crew stated: "Ghost ship." Both he and the other crew says: "Oooh." The ship and crew fades away, one of the ghost says: "Sorry." The Captain falls into the sea after the ship disappears.

No luck of getting gold the Captain filling depsressed retreats into his captains quarters, Number 2 walks into, his Captain's room and disguces about the pirate game. He walks in seeing the Captain with a mug, with coffee and cookies. Number 2 says: "Um... sir, how you holding up?" The Pirate Captain says: "You know, I've been thinking of retireing from and... go into saling baby cloths. I hear there's a fortune cause babies grow fast." Number 2 was shocked and says: "Sir you can't give up beging a pirate. The crew would be lost without you. I mean that pirate of the year is just commercialized nonsense. Being a pirate isn't about the amount of booty you have it's about fighting backwards with sword or adventure itself, you're the best thing thats happen since 'boiled in the bag ham'. And for the original crew members they all got that tattoo on their bodies. And our ten new couple members and their animal companions been through new thick and thin. And Lion, Waddles, Yakul and King love Polly like a friend. We've been on numerous adventures, like with those Aztex, that pig, mermaids, that army of skeletons, or... maybe not with that library. But the fun we've had. There's a premeeting of the Pirate of the year, the Pirate King going to announce a special surpise. Besides you're more of a pirate than Bellamy and all those others combined." The Pirate Captain jumps put of his seat and exclaims: "Lets go to that premeeting! And on the way let's find some treaure!" He states as he thrust his sword up to the ceiling stabbing someone in the foot who yells: "Ow!"

So the Captain rushes out his quaters and orders: "Alright lads and lasies! There's a premeeting for Pirate of the year is in two days, plenty of time to find treasure!" So the crew and Magnificent 10 goes to theor post and begin to search for treasure.

 **This is the last chapter for the year wait till next year please leave reviews ideas etc... wait till they reach the Mysterious island i hope you did watch the Journey 2 the Mysterious Island and Kong Skull Island before you read this.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Today is my birthday just so you know.**

As the misfit pirates landed near South American shores, they began to plundering a old Aztec temple, So Star, Marco, Steven and Connie entered it, but Connie stopped by Connie, who warns them: "Stop! The kings of the Aztecs weren't fools. They knew to keep their treasures safe long after they're gone. Be carful there could be boobytraps." Everyone giggles after hearing booby. Connie says: "Alright focue." Steven says: "Focus." Marco and Star says at the same time: "Focus."

They walked down the temple's tunnel, there they see a beam of light, Connie picks up a rock and throws it into the light, and a SPEAR comes out of the wall! Steven responds: "Yikes! That's one clever boobytrap." They continue by crawling under the beam of light, and stand up then walked till they reached the second checkpoint which is a bit with spikes at the bottom between them and the other side, the only way across is a a Aztec snake statue projecting from the wall but higher hight. Marco pulls out his whip and slashes it on to the statue, and all laches on to him, and swings to the other side, after they reached the other side, they reach the final checkpoint.

The last checkpoint is a pressure point floor where stepping on the wrong floor pecice will unlease unknown from of death. Marco says: "This is a pressure point, floor we must stop on one particular floor piece, if we step on it we'll be alright." Steven asks: "Why?" Connie explains: "Because, there could be snakes slithering out of the walls or, posion tipped arrows. Who knows?" Steven says in agreement: "Ok. Who should go first?" Star exclaims: "I'll do it!" Marco tries to stop her, but she's already started. She rushes but carfully skips on the right stone steps. Then she reaches the room where the small golden statue of an Aztec god lives standing on a pedestal. She picks up a rock excact size and highet of the statues, but as for weight she dosen't know. She carfully and hesitates to replace the statue with the rock, her friends watch with anxious hoping nothing bad will heppen for they all began to sweat for fear if she gets it wrong the whole temple will self-destruct.

Soon she removes the statue and replaces it with the stone, nothing happens so they all sigh in relief. As Star turns around and walks away, the pedestal begins to lower and the temple begins to shake, Marco yells: "Star come on lets go!" Star replies: "On my way!" So she jumps randomly on to the pressure points while avoiding arrows with posion on them as they were coming out of the walls. As she rejoins the others they run to the pit, Marco uses his whip again and they all swing to the other side and reach the first checkpoint and crawl under them beam of light. Just as the reach the halfway point they turn to see a giant bolder and it chases after them, so they ran faster to out run it. By the time they made to the exit the bolder is stopped by the door way they tripped on the stare case covering in cobwebs.

Meanwhile back at the ship, Ashitaka was worried for his friends, he paces back and forth and speaks his mind: "I shoukd have gone with them." Dipper asks: "You don't trust do you?" Ashitaka stops pacing and answers Dipper's question: "No. I'm just worried, they're in a jungle there's spirits knows what dangerous things." Jean adds: "He's right there are multiple dangers there's a jungle cats, poisonous insects, and anacondas that could strangel and kill and eat them." Nadia says: "He's right, but we've face worse things than the Amazon jungle could throw. We faced Gargoyle and his tower of Babel." Dipper adds: "Yeah, and Gideon and his giant steam robot." Ashitaka realizes they're right. Besides Steven has his shield, Connie's sword fencing, Marco's karate, Star's magical wand. Then they hear multiple screams, the whole crew look to where the screams were coming from, they see. They saw, Steven, Connie, Marco, and Star running from the jungle beging chased by natives, Steven screams: "Caltain! Ready the sails! Ready the sails!" The teens ran while being fired by the natives with arrows, spears and posioned tipped darts.

The crew saw the army of native Americans so the Captain orders: "Unsheeth the sails!" The crew did what they were toiled and hosted the anchor, unsheeth the sails, even the Magnificent 10 helped, with the ship. As the four teens reach the shore line Marco uses his whip again on a tree limb, and they all latch on one last time and swing to the ship, they land on the deck, as the indians continue firing their weapons at the pirate ship, the crew ducks avoiding the weapons, while only losing three men in the prosses of escaping. As the crew escaped the natives who angrily yells while shaking their weapons in the air.

After a near death escaped, the crew takes a breath while, Jean, Connie, and Dipper counts the treasure and worth of it, the have 150 British pounds of gold. The Pirate Captain says: "Well, I guess we've got enough gold to make close enough to Pirate of the Year." Ashitaka states: "Look i know you mean well, but is the Pirate of the Year award worth all the death of your men?" Pirate Captain looks at him and says: "Do you really think I asked for the deaths of those men? Do you really think i aksed for any of this? I'm just asking for some respect form my peers. Besides unlike my peers, I love my ship and respect my crew including you ten couple members." Dipper states: "Uh... me and Mabel are twins." Pirate Captain says: "Really? That would explain why you two look alike not at as a doppelgänger. But either way the ten of you been a big help in the crew." They all agree to that, Jean says as he looks at the lock he made out of a fork, spoon, kitchen knife, a plate with numbers on it, and gears and wheels, pulled by water power and other parts found on the ship: "Captain, we should get to Blood Island, we've got 2 hours till the premeeting begins." So the Captain rushes to the control wheel and set for Blood Island, and says: "Alright everyone, Let's go to Blood Island!" They sail against sun with the wind pulling them.

With a hour and forty-six minutes ahead of time. The Captain puts on his best cloths, soon he and the crew makes it to the building where houses the Pirate of the year awards. As the whole group of pirates from 50 different ships from Europe and its colonies to Asia, and Africa. The Pirate cheer as three peglegged pirates dance for entertainment, they dances till the Pirate Captain shoots off the peglegs of the three pirates, and blows the smoke off his fire arms. With his crew, the Magnificent 10 and their animal companions, sitting waiting for awards. The lights glow dim, then silense, sets in sparks flash as a giant clam comes down revealing the Pirate King who roars and yells: "Ahoi me harties!" The crowd responds loudly: "Ahoi Pirate King!" Everyone cheeres so hard some of the pirates broke their chairs one pirate jumps and swings onto the ceiling chandelier.

The Pirate King announces: "Welcome everyone! I hope to see you all looting and plundering for Pirate of the year!" The pirates cheered more Mabel and Star whistle louldy, Steven shouts: "Long live the king!" Lion and King roars in excitement. Which frighten most of the pirates close by, Polly screeched in excitement as well.

The Pirate King stops the cheering and continues the announcement: "But this year I thought I'd make it more...well...interesting." Everyone even the Magnificent 10 and Misfit Pirates were confused. Random Pirate whispers to another pirate: "Whats he ralkimg about?" The second pirate awnsers: "I don't know, no one toiled me."

The Pirate King Continues his announcement again: "Yes...for I have learn of the location of the fabel Mysterious Island! A horried place filled with hazardous and Monsters guaranteed to shiver the timbers of even the most bravest of Pirates!" The entire building whispers of the island. Pirate 1: "That's insane, and crazy!" Pirate 2: "I'm not that stupid! Lets someone else go!" Pirate 3: "All children stories and hocus-pocus. It's nothing but a wild goose chase." The Pirate King still continuing: "And let's not forget a valcano filled with liquid gold! Easily worth a thousand king's randoms!" Pirate 1 says: "A mountain of liquid GOLD?!" Pirate 2 adds: "I can just swim in that liquid gold!" Pirate 3: "The monsters are bedtime stories, but the idea of a golden valcano, I can sleep to that!" The Pirate King says: "Here's the coordinates of the Island." A blank sheet and a projector showing the mape and it's coordinates "O150o3043" "S.34o57'23", in the Bermuda Triangle.

Every pirate wrote, scarfed, cut it down on paper, wooden limbs and their own arms, and ever Pirate including Pegleg Hestings, Cutlass Lizz, Black Bellamy jumps out of their seats and head for their ships and heads for the island. All but the pirate misfits, for the Pirate Captain was depsressed since all his hard work and his men died for nothing. Number 2 asks his captain: "Um sir? Are we going to join the chase?" The Pirate Captain pets Polly, and Lion and says to his firstmate: "What's the use? There's 50 ships heading towards the island, we'll be lucky if we catch up to the slowest ship." Steven pats his captain on the back and Number 2 says: "But sir, we could get there, we've faced many vicious things in the past we faced, mermaids, skeletons, those Aztecs, to the royal navies or Eroupe! Besides if we can get there and pass a few storms and rain clouds we'll get there and while some pirates are willing to turn tail and run we'll go straight into the storm and get the gold and finally get the respect you diserve sir!" Ashitaka agrees: "Yes Captain, may not be the best but you are a good man, and by doing something good you'll be rewarded." The Captain jumps out of his seat and says: "By Poseidon's Trident! Let's get to that Island, and make sure that the good guys don't come in last this time!" So the Pirate misfits and Magnificent 10 jump our of their seats and head for the ship, and sail to the island. The Pirate Captain says: "If there truely monster on that island lets show them who's scarier. Hoist the flag!" Two of the original crew of misfits holding foilded flags. Pirate with a gout asks: "Standard sir?" He unfoilds it to show a skull and two hams in a x form. Albino Pirate asks: "Or grusome?" Showing the same kind of flag but with color and flames on the hams. The Pirate Captain says: "Extra gruesome! Let's make their gisards shake!" The crew cheers for the captain, mean while the Magnificent 10 are discing about their pirate trip, below deck. Ashitaka says to his friends: "Look Star, I'll admit the pirate game was fun, but I think it's time to call it off." Star responds: "Are you crazy?! We're going to an island my Granddaddy toiled me, he heard of it from his aunt." Steven adds: "Yeah Garnet toiled me too. She said she never saw it personally but only saw it in dreams and visions, its a place of beauty and horror at the the same time." Ashitaka says: "I know, but I believe we're going to enter a nightmare, and we only agree to the Pirate of the year awards but this it too far." San says: "Ashitaka i know you're worried but we should see this through to the end." Ashitaka responds: "You too San?" He sees everyone wanting to see this through to the end. Dipper says: "Not only that, but this island, could hold scientific discoveries." Jean says: "Yeah, there could be new species of animals, plants and other scientifical explosions." Ashitaka sighs, in acceptance, and reasons and gives in and says: "Alright we'll see this through." They all cheered. Pirate who loves kittens yells: "All hands on deck! The Pirate Ships are dead ahead!"

The whole crew rushes up to the deck to see all 50 ships, but stopped for they see a large stprm surrounding whole the island. Pirate 1: "Good lord!" Pirate 6: "I never seen a storm like this before." Only three ships stood in front, they belonged to Pegleg Hestings, Cutlass Lizz and Black Bellamy. Soon the Pirate Captain and his ship moves besides the three captains and their ships. This was a showdown, only one captain will win the pirate of the year. Black Bellamy calls to all ships: "Charge!" As he and all 50 ships sail into the storm.

As the entered the storm, the stom begins to tear the fleet of pirate ships apart which cuases the crews of each different ship to brace and hold on, some ships were struck by lightning and burns them alive even as rain falls on them. Some hit both coral riffs and large rocks, one random captain yells: "Hang on boys!" Soon he and three of his men are stucked by lightening, they all scream in pain. The misfits pirates and the Magnificent 10 held on to the mast and sides. Till finally all 50 ships including the misfit's ship was torn asunder.

The Pirate Captain was unconscious, till his Number 2 yells: "Sir!" The Captain gasps as he coughs up sea water and sand. He wakes up to see the whole crew including the original members alive, minus six new memebers died. The Magnificent 10 and their animal companions survived as well. Steven was knocked out till Lion licks him on the cheek cause him to wake up, Nadia shakes Jean to wake him up as he coughs up sea water. San and Ashitaka help, Steven, Jean and the others to give them aid.

They look to see they're on a beach head. Ashitaka: "We're alive." The Pirate Captain says: "Thank heavens we're all alive." San says: "We're not out of this mess yet, we need to salvage what can find." Each crew member picks up a few lanterns, swords, firearms, wood.

Animal POV. Lion: "We need to help find anything that came ashore." All agreed. Polly walks to the Captain with his hat, who thank her and gives her a washed sea salt cook, she teast it, it kinda has a blend to it, sweet and salty. Polly: "So how did we survive that? Normally no one should survive that." King awnsers: "We've survived worse than a storm." So the continent to pick usful objects that came to shore. End Animal POV.

Nadia walks to find more objects to see a cave, and yells to the others: "Everyone! I think found a way off the beach through this cave!" They all heard her and follow her, they walk through the darkness of the cave that was really a cave like tunnel they even removed cobwebs in the prosses. Soon they see a light at the end. As they exit the cave to find a jungle ecosystem. Mabel says: "If this is heaven I'm checking in." Steven agrees: "You and me both." As the gased in the beauty they were aww. Jean says: "Ladies and Gentalmen. I give you..." the Pirate Captain finishes the sentence: "They Mysterious Island."

The beauty was unequiled, then butterflies flew over them, and they were the size of hawks. The Pirate with a Gout: "Arg! Look this island shrunk us!" Seeing the giant butterflies, then they hear a elephant trumpeting that gains their attention, they see an elephant that walks twords them. Only to find the elephant was small the size of a bulldog. The Pirate who loves kittens says: "More like turn us into giants." Ashitaka picks up the elephant and ask the ginues members of the Magnificent 10: "Jean, Dipper, Connie what you make of this?" Jean answers: "This is one of the first laws island biography. Small animal becomes large and large animals becomes small." Dipper adds: "This is like those crystals that shrink or grow once you're in its beam of light." Mabel says: "Ah, he so cute! I bet Waddles would love you as a playmate." Ashitaka puts the small elephant down with the rest of its friends. Who are as big as Waddles and King and Polly. Soon they pirates and Magnificent 10 started to explore the island.


	5. Chapter 4

**Don't worry i still plan on continuing the Httyd and Transformers stories. But for the moment I'm on the Magnificent 10 and the Mysterious Island. And you're going to love what's on the island. Also I forgot to state i don't own any of the characters in this story or the previous ones. Just so you know non of the original misfit pirates die nor the Magnificent 10.**

The Pirates, and Magnificent 10 cut their way through the jungle with what swords they had left from the wreckage from the ship. On the way they've pass other different types of ship wrecks dating back thousands or more years ago. They climed up the side of a tall hill, walking from the edge they see many different animals including a group of creatures called a Deathjackel, a reptilian like animal with hairs on its back there are 5 of them, one appears to 3 and a half legs, judging from the angle it was chewed/ripped off by the very creature it was attached too. They saw them tearing and eating a normal size buffalo and deer. The Pirate Captain looks through a spyglass, and see a heard of buffalo and deer. The Pirate Captain says: "Well that's odd." Steven asks: "What is it Captain?" The Pirate Captain says to Jean: "You said on this island big things become small and small becomes big right?" Jean answers: "Yes. Why?" The Captain gives his spyglass to Jean and points to the direction of the heard. The Pirate Captain says: "Cause there's a heard of buffalo and deer, and they appear to be normal sized. Why's that?"

Connie comes up with a theory: "Well, since on the we've seen other ship wrecks some of them being to cargo ships, so those animals are probably the decents of what were the cargo, for a zoo probably." Jean adds another theory of the deathjackals: "As for those creatures. It's possible while normal animals like animals elephants, birds, lizards and insecrs have tooken the size shifting, these animals are creatures that evolved to adapt, to the harsh involvement that they're forced to live in." Number 2 agrees: "It's the only logical sense if there giant insects and things like that, the creatures like the deathjackals had to be vicious just to stay alive." The Pirate cook: "Enough with the sciense fair, let's get a move on. I don't plan to be someone's breakfast." So they continue to explore the jungle avoiding any predators.

Soon they come across an old ship, from the looks of the rust, it's been on the island for three years. The Captain says: "Alright everyone we'll make camp in this old ship." San asks: "You sure that's a wise choice?" The Captain responds: "You want to spend the night in a jungle where there's probably worse creatures waiting for dinner and where you hope to heaven you're not desert." Marco points out: "He dose have point San considering there's a large version of a small animal there could be deadly nocturnal animals looking for food." Non of them argued and go into the rust ship, hoping to take shelter for the night. As the crew each took a lamp, and torch the search the ship. Whiles the half of the crew and Magnificent 10 searches the lower deck the other half searches the top half. They found many wooden boxes some contained food that was moldy, three boxes that the Curvaceous Pirate and in it were weapons. The Curvaceous Pirate yells: "Captain! I found something useful!" They all rush up stares to see he (she) has found weapons, both firearms and swords, not a speck of rust being in the consoled wooden box. There are winchesters rifles, sniper rifles, and even muskets with bayonets.

After the sun went down 5 pirates stood guard each takes 3 hour shifts as the others slept. As Nadia rested in her bed she turns and asks San: "Say San? Do you think we'll get off this island?" San answers: "Hopefully, but not the same way we came in." Nadia agrees: "Yeah, i mean that storm did tear the Captain's ship. Though i have to admit, he's not what I expected." San questuons Nadia's opinion of the Pirate Captain: "Really?" Nadia says: "I thought he'd be a cruel, soulless man who killed anyone to get what he wanted, but i was wrong. He's kind man, he even made a fruit salad in the shape if ham, so he let me keep my vegetarian belief intact. Well anyway good night San." San says: "Good night Nadia." So they began to fall asleep dreaming a way off the island.

The next day the crew's new weapons and ammo, walked for 45 minuets till they reached, a place between two high rocky walls they stopped for a moment, Dipper slips and falls into mud. Mabel rushes to her brother and helps him up: "Dipper are you alright?" As Dipper whipes the mud off his face, he responds: "Yeah, I'm alright. I just fell into..." He stops in mid sentence at what he landed into. "Guys? Guys!" He called out to his crew and friends.

They walked to Dipper who stands up and they look to see what he fell into. It was a gorilla footp only it was huge! They were in shocked of the size of what made it. The Pirate cook says: "There's only one creature on God's green earth capable of leaving a footprint that size." He smokes his cigar. "Tha abominable snowman." While some were scared of the idea Steven says: "That...doesn't sound right." The Pirate cook says: "Huh...odd it sounded right in my head...but when I said it out loud... it dose sound off... weird."

The Pirate Captain and Ashitaka kneels down to the footprint, to get a better look at it. Pirate Captain asks Ashitaka: "What yiu think? 95 or a hundred feet tall?" Ashitaka says: "I can't say. I never seen a footprint this big." The pirate remained on high alert, as Marco and Jean scout out ahead on the down side of the canyon.

They stop at the end to see a open plain, with elephant size cattle and bulls, and rhino size sheep, and twice as big as the cattle Sker-buffalo. They were in aww, as the animals grazed eating and drinking the vegetation. Marco says: "This island is amazing. Look at the size of them." Jean took pictures of the animals, for research and to show the world. Soon one of the sker-buffalo is in awareness, behind the large grass and trees, some group of predators moved to hunting formation.

The animals began to move, as Marco and Jean runs to warn the others. The ground and walls beguns to shake, rocks are falling down till finally they hear a voice. They turn to see Marco and Jean running towards them. Marco yells: "Run!" They see the two youths running to them. "RUN!" Behind them were a stampede, of the sheep, cattle, sker-buffalo. The Pirate Captain says: "Stop! I hear if you stand very still, the wont crush you!" As the crew runs, and dose the Magnificent 10 Connie corrects the Captain: "You're thinking of bears!" The Captain says: "No, I'm pretty sure..." He's interrupt by one of the sheep sending him flying to crew, and runs with them. As Ashitaka, San, Jean and Nadia mount on Yakul, Steven, Connie, Mabel, and Dipper mount on Lion, Star summons a war horse, and so she and Marco mount on the horse to out run the stampede.

The crew tries to out run the giant beast, but can't so they're now running in between them. As for the predators that are chasing them, it's 10 beta Kindergarten curropted Gems. One of them runs to side and clime to get a hight advantage. Number 2, Pirate more-closer-to-being-a-chair saw one of them, it was a blue skinned with red pokodots, the animal was going for a sheep and by jumping on one of the sheep bringing it and a crew member down with ease.

The second one goes for a Sker-Buffalo, only for it to struggle, and in the prosses the Sker-buffalo smashes against the wall with a man in the process killing him instantly. But the Sker-buffalo was too strong and bashes the beta beast against the wall knocking him off, as it lays where it fell, Yakul and Lion run and jumps on it, the left walls begins to stop showing a cliff edge, the animal struggle to stop, Number 2 stops and pants at the edge and another crew member stops, but due to the force of animals pushing against one another the crew member is pushed off along with 2 sheep, one bull, and 3 Sker-buffalo.

They still ran till the beta kindergarten gems stopped after killing 2 injured cows, a sick sheep, and one Sker-buffalo. The stampede begins to slow down, since the predators stopped chasing them. The crew lost three members, they started with 30 new members, 8 of the original members, and the Magnificent 10, add them together they have 48. The men who died they loss six on the beachhead and storm, three in the stampede which makes it 39 crew members left. Ashitaka says: "San do a head count. I want to know how many injured and how bad?" As Yakul rest Lion drops down of exhaustion. Steven dismounts and rubs his head against Lion's and says: "Thank you Lion. You've earn your napes for the week." Lucky for the crew they rested near a fresh water pond, that looks safe to drink so they refilled their water jugs, as Ashitaka, Steven, Star, and Marco checked the injured, there are five wounded men.

The Captain feeling guilty says: "This is all my fualt. I lead us here, and those men to their deaths. All for my pride, and wanting respect from my peers." Jean and Nadia say to the Captain. Nadia goes first: "No it isn't, you didn't kill those men, you may have brought us here but you didn't mean for what happen to those men." Jean continues: "Those men wanted adventure or die trying, besides those men were loyal, to you and you them. A great leader would die for everyone his men, don't let their sacrifice be in vain." The Pirate Captain stands up putting Polly on his shoulder, and says: "You're right. I say we'll get the gold of the island and give half it to the dead members next of kin. They diserve more than that and no less."

The crew are regaining their strength by eating the fruit in the area, and bread, and ham. Number 2 stands up and says: "I'm going to scout out a head for anymore dangers." The Pirate Captain says: "Good thinking Number 2, we need to be alert. We'll wait till you're return." So Number 2 starts walking through the jungle, as the crew waits for his return till then.

As the second-in-command cuts leafs, and vines till he rested on a log. He puts his musket on the log side and sits on the log, pulls out his water jug and begins to drank a gulp of water. Unknown to him three tiny people the sizs of a tooth known as the Minimoys, one fires a arrow at the right temple of Number 2, he feels it and pulls it out. He sees the Minimoys, Number 2 says: "Unbelievable."

Another one fires a arrow at the Pirate's bottom lip. He pulls it out muffly says: "What are you doing?" As the Minimoys reload, their bows they aim. "Oh dearth." He blocks the arrows with his hand and jumps out in pain, pulling the arrows out. Then he turns to see a whole village with toy train tracks, Number 2 says: "This island truely is mysterious." Then the Minimoys tied his ankels, and push his feet up, making him fall backwards his head landing on the train tracks. A Minimoy female a princess shouts: "Yeeha! Hog time boys!" Soon 20 Minimoys tied down on the pirate who struggles to free himself.

The king of the Minimoys acomoany by his bodyguards says to Number 2: "For centuries, you giants of the outside world keep coming to our shores and destroy our village. Well I say sir we had enough!" The king raises his fist high the causes every Minimoy cheer. The Minimoy princess says: "Fire up the iron snake boys." The sound of a train blowing the horn, causes the Pirate turn his head to the sound he sees the train exiting a log hole heading for him.

The pirate turns back to the Minimoy princess and says: "Excuse me, tiny woman." The Minimoy princess says: "I'm Selnia princess of the Minimoys." Number 2 says: "Princess Selnia, please stop the train." Princess Slenia says: "No can do sir." Number 2 asks: "What's the meaning of this?" Princess Slenia continues: "Someone's got to pay." Number 2 says: "Pay for what?" Princess Slenia exclaims: "I don't know just pay! Now stop whining, and just take it like a man!"

The train grew closer, and closer. The Pirate begs again: "Please I am beging you stop the train!" Slenia says: "Alright stop the train!" The Pirate sighs in relief: "Thank you." The Princess shouts: "Now full speed ahead and ram him! Split his head like a watermelon!" The train hits the Pirate in the face not enough to kill but enough to only hurt, the face.

All the Minimoys were disappointed, the train was going five mph but to their size it seems 50 mph. Number 2 says: "Alright enough is enough." As he begins to free himself a Minimoy shouts: "We have a breach!" Then Number 2 slowly frees himself like a giant monster, the Minimoys shout in different languages: "The giant is escaping!" As Number 2 stands up removing the ropes off of him, one of the Minimoy's graps the rope thats hoiast him up to Number 2's shoulder, and shouts: "I got him guys! I got him! Ah!" She screams when Number 2 flichs him off. Number stands up and turns around seeing the Minimoys regouping he says to himself: "I have to warn the other! They want hear about this." So he rushes to regoup with the crew.

As the crew waited for Number 2's return, then finally he comes bursting out of the bushes and paints. The crew comes up to Number 2, the Captain asks: "Number 2 What's wrong? Are you alright?" Number 2 catches his breath and says: "You're not going to believe what i ran into! A tribe of tine people. They were the size of a tooth and try cut my head in half with a toy train!" Pirate 5: "Really? A tribe, of tiny people?" While some of the crew agreed with him but Jean says: "Well... we've seen a small elephant so there could be a possibility on this island." Many begain to agree with Jean, even most of the Magnificent 10 started to agree from their experience.

The crew rested enough so they continue the exploration, Captain still cut the leafs, till in a clearing they discovered a large body of brown hair. The Pirate Captain says: "Good heavens! A large tree made of hair!" Nadia studders and she and the crew looks up: "I-I don't think it's a tree s-sir!" The Captain looks down to see a ape foot, then looks up to see standing on two, a bown gorilla with three scars on his chest. Pirate 6: "Is that a monkey?" Jean corrects: "Technically its a ape." The gorilla looks down at the pirates, the Pirate Captain says: "All in favor of running and screaming?" Non argues so all ran screaming the other way!


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's been a while i just needed a break, you know cool down the brain train. But still just so you know Kong will not help any pirates since the outside world has people full of greed, so he guards it hoping no outsider will come near the Vaclano of gold.**

The Pirate crew, and Magnificent 10 ran from the hundred foot tall gorilla, they pant as they try to catch their breath. Steven exclaims: "What in the world was that?!" Dipper agrees: "Yeah, I mean we just saw a gorilla the size of a mountain!" Everyone tried to comprehend what they saw, but none of them had any answeres. Ashitaka walks to San and asks her: "San are you alright?" San replies: "I can't say. What was that?" Ashitaka replies: "I can't say either. Look we got away from it, right now we need till we reach a safe area." The Pirate Captain says: "You heard the lad. We're out of danger for now, so let's keep going." So the Pirates rested up then began walking.

As they continue to walk Mabel asks: "So we're really not gonna talk about that? I mean what are the odds?" Ashitaka says: "We've establish, what we saw." Soon they came across odd shaped rocks, they were oval shape with not normal faced surfaces.

Number 2 takes another step, but the strengest thing happens, the rock was cracked and has a gooie liquid on his boot. Pirate with a gout says: "Ew, thats one gooie rock." Ashitaka looks at his surroundings to the rocks aren't really rocks at all. Ashitaka says: "No body move. These aren't rocks. They're eggs." The crew were in shock to see the egg sizes, one of the pirates says: "Well let's crack a couple open, make some omelettes or scrambled eggs." Nadia whispers: "No we shouldn't." She stated knowing the danger. The Pirate asks: "Why not, we haven't had breakfast." Jean agrees with Nadia and says: "No, Nadia's right, where there's giant eggs there must be a giant mother." After hearing that they look around to see a giant sleeping lizard. Jean whispers: "Be carful lizards have a high sense of hearing and acute sense of smell." So the crew carfully walk on the eggs. The Albino Pirate says: "We're literally walking on eggshells." As they continue to be carful on the eggs till one of the pirates steps on another eggs but it begins to crack under his own weight. Steven whisperly says: "Star very still, don't move a muscle."

The pirate stood still and calm on the egg, till finally it snapes causing the pirate to falls into the egg. The Pirate says: "Ah! This is what the insides of an egg?" He looks to see a not yet ready to hatch but still alive lizard embryo. He screams backwards and falls out of the egg. The crew helps him up then the mother wakes up and sees her eggs in danger from the Pirates and the Magnificent 10, soon both groups the Pirates and Magnificent 10 along with thier animal companions ran, All but Lion who stands his ground and roars at the large reptile who roars back. But Lion didn't flinch, he got into a stance and fights the lizard.

The Pirates crew began to aim their firearms at the giant reptilian mother. But none of them couldn't shoot at the lizard even though they're aiming at it. Nadia grabs one of the pirates and yells: "No! Don't shoot at her!" Pirate 7: "We can't, it's only protecting its eggs! We're pirates not monsters."

Connie and Ashitaka unsheathed their swords against the animal, but not trying to kill it off, only to fend it off. Then Mabel and Steven comes up with a idea. Mabel pulls out her grappling hook gun, and Steven uses his shield. So Mabel ties her grappling hook on to Steven's shields, he throws the shield but at the tree it bownses off the tree, and another and another wrapping around the lizard's legs.

It struggles, to free itself but she falls down to the ground, and Ashitaka says: "Ok everyone. I'll knock her out. Don't worry she'll be find." So by using his superhuman strength, he punches the lizard in the face. The lizard glares at the warrior and the pirate crew and the rest of the Magnificent 10, Ashitaka regrets his choice. "I think I made it worse."

The Lizard roars, and reveals it's fins on the side of it's face the crew are held back against a large tree and are now cornored to be the lizard's prey. The Albino Pirate in fear says: "I hope she doesn't like sea food." The Lizard fins lower ready to attack, the Pirate-who-loves-kittens says: "I hope she doesn't like food that pooped in its pants." As the lizard was about to strike, a horn blown sound is heard, the lizard responds to it, then 15 darts with red puff feather balls hits the lizard. 5 on the right leg, 7 in the left side in the neck and 3 in the head, that caused the lizard that maker her become dissy that falls asleep.

They look to see who saved them; It was another tribe of people, they're an African culture, only they're 10 to 12 ft tall in highet with spears and blow dart tubes, wearing traditional African tribal cloths. The Pirate Captain says to the warriors as he offerse to shake their hands: "Well thank you gentlemen, for saving us." The tribalman point their spears at the Pirate Captain and his crew. The tribal man says: "Outsiders aren't welcome unless you don't mean to bring harm to the island." Then out of the group of native warriors is a normal 7'5 ft tall Hindu man stepping foward with a mustache, wearing a navel blue captain suit, and white pants and a moderm navel Captain's hat.

The man introduced himself: "Hello my name is Captain Nemo, welcome to the Mysterious Island." Jean says: "Nemo? In Italiana that means 'no man' isn't that correct?" Nemo answers: "That is right young man." The Pirate Captain holds out his hand to shake and says: "Hello, I'm the Pirate Captain, and this is my crew." Nemo looks to see the pirate crew and notice the couple members one who surprised him the most was seeing Nadia and the Blue Water around her neck, it shook him to the core. Nemo says: "I noticed you have a unsual crew including couple members of different ages." He's interrupted by Dipper: "Uh sir? Me and Mabel aren't a couple we're twins. So just to be clear." Nemo says as he bows: "My apologizes. But other than that, you have a crew of men distributions including man who has more prosthetics than a normal man should. But other than that, you have a elk, a pink male lion, and a white and grey lion cub, and a pig, as well as a dodo bird. I thought they were extinct." The Pirate Captain says: "Well, you see about Polly shes the feathery heart and soul of pur crew, and funny story on how we found here; she was an egg, you see we landed on a island near Madagascar we were in the mood for eggs for breakfast and well she hatched among the eggs we've collected to surved for breakfast. After seeing her newly hatched I couldn't eat her, and made her my parrot mascot, until you stated she's a dodo bird. I've heard about them."

Nemo dosen't judge and says: "Well I guess everybody has their version of a pet, or spirit animal." Jean steps forward and asks: "Sir?" He gains Nemo's attention. "Who are these people and is there a safe place?" Nemo answers: "These are one of the four tribes they're called the Bogo Matasali. And come with me I'll take you to my home." Jean says: "Good we've in counted a lot of things." Connie says: "Yes when we crashed here we saw giant insects and small elephants." Dipper adds: "And a stampede of rhino size sheep and elephant size cattle, bulls and giant six horned buffalo!" Marco continues: "And if that wasn't bad enough, Number 2 here ran into a tribe of tiny people and we all ran into a giant 100 ft tall gorilla!" Jean states: "This island is beyond any imagination. While we're on subject why are you here?" Nemo states: "I live here along with my crew of the Nautilus, you can come with me to my home, it's safer. Besides you don't want to be our here after dark." So with the help the Bogos and Nemo's guidance, they walked for two and half hours, half way to Nemo's home the Bogo's began to return to their village which is half way to Nemo's home and their village.

The Pirate crew and Magnificent 10, they reach Nemo's home at the base of another volcano. But, it's a regular volcano and the front entrance is a replica of the Taj Mahal, but it's not as big or white as the original and in the darkness of the night it's even more scarier. The Pirate Captain says to Nemo: "You don't get many women here do you Nemo?" The man didn't answer.

The Pirate with a Gout whisperly says to the Albino Pirate and Steven: "They say people who live in homes like this are always serial killers." Both the Albino Pirate and Steven gasp after hearing that remark. As they come to the front door, inside is much bigger and prettier than the outside. They were in awe at ghe Indian architecture, paintings and small elephant statues on the top and bottom of the support beams.

As Nemo, and his guest entered a Hindu woman wearing a white shirt and a green rob, and on top of her forehead is a red dot Hindu symbol of married. The woman says to Nemo: "Welcome home master." She bows in respect, Nemo says: "Meshus please take our guest coats and have escort they to suitable rooms. And have your husband and father place the lion and elk in the stables and have your daughter bring them some tea." Meshua says: "Yes master." Nemo says: "Thank you."

So Meshua takes the Captain's and many of the crew's coats, and escorts them to their rooms whiles Meshua's father Rahhar, and husband Sanja, takes Yakul and Lion to the stables.

The Crew and Magnificent 10 were divied to each room has two bunkbeds for the rooms. Ashitaka and San with The Pirate Captain and Number 2 who are in the first room.

The second room has Steven, Connie, Dipper and Mabel and Waddles. As Dipper and Connie make their beds on the bottom bunks Steven and Mabel took the top bunks.

Jean, Nadia, Marco, and Star and King took the third room. The teens disgust about Nemo. Jean and Marco seemed to be intrigued by him, Marco and Nadia didn't trust him.

The rest are divided into the other rooms, as the first room door was opened the roommates look to see a little girl wearing a pinkish white Indian dress and a light robhood, she is a pretty young girl with long black hair, and three red dots in a triangular on her forehead. She comes with tea that's still warm.

The little girl comes into the first room and says: "Hello, I brought you all some tea." Ashitaka and the other each took one of cup, Ashitaka says: "Thank you." The Pirate Captain says: "Yes thank you very much." As she leaves the heroes and misfit pirates took a sip and it packs a punch.

Number 2 says: "(Sighs) Wow! This is some powerfully strong tea." The Pirate Captain says in total agreement: "Yes this some powerful tea. I would love to know the recipe." San sips some tea and says: "I like to say we've had enough adventure day so let's get some rest." So they began to enter their beds Ashitaka and San took the left beds, and The Pirate Captain and Number 2 slept on the right bed.

As Nemo sat in his personal room surrounded by book writen in Hindu language and has a one person bed and a desk with a lantern and a piano. He sat with his hate off and on the coatrack, saying in his thoughts: 'So, Nadia has returned to me after all these years.' He pulls out a pocket watch like object, but instead of telling time it has a hologram of younger version him and his wife wearing traditional Hindu cloths except the turbine. 'I hope she'll won't discover my past and reasons why I couldn't bare the pain of losing her.' He lowers his head in shame know he failed Nadia all those years ago.

As the rest of the crew slept, Dipper, Nadia, and Steven couldn't sleep. For Dipper he kept wondering of the Mysterious Island and its ecosystem along with the animals that thrived here. For Steven he wondered about the giant gorilla, was it a friendly giant or a leathel killing machine. As for Nadia she had a weird connection twords Nemo and didn't know why.

Back inside the Nemo's room he sits in front of the piano, and he begins to play. The song was beautiful, and while it puts everyone else to sleep, it woke Nadia up and began to follow the music. She leaves her room and walks down the hallway to Nemo's room but stopped by Meshua before entering.

Nadia snaps out of her trance and looks up to Meshua, who happened to be up for drink of some water and says: "Sorry Nadia, that's Nemo's room, no one's allowed in there without permission." Nadia responds: "Sorry, it's just, I...I thought I heard my mother." Meshua says: "No need to apologize, but let me esscort you back to your room." So she takes Nadia's hand and returns her back to her room, as she turns back to the room of Nemo still listening to the music of Nemo's piano.


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry i messed up on this chapter now I'm trying to fix it. So please send comments at the bottom.**

As the Magnificent 10 and the misfit pirates were in their undergarments and eating potato soup and bread. Jean draws on the wall of how many hours of time has passed.

On Nadia's side of the room she draws on the wall how many times they've been survived of bread and potato soup. For Jean they've been in their rooms for 3 hours, 8 if they count the times where they were asleep. Nadia she counts 3 times of the soup and bread. As both teens add, another line to the walls. Nadia says in a dull tone: "This is the fourth time they brought us, potato soup and bread. I don't think they plan to get us go." Meanwhile Jean is trying to open the door, however the door dosen't have a nob but on the side has a panek with buttons on it, Jean says: "Yes, and to make things more complicated, I can't seems to open the door. I never seen anything like this it's incredible." He said as he presses the buttons trying open the door.

In another room, Nemo, and his counsel of officers are discussing about the pirates and heroes.

The counsel consist of the first officer, the Helmsman, the cook, chief engine officer and medical officer. The First officer is a good tan young man in mid teenage, having a scar on his left eye, with orange hair in a mohawk, his name is Lars. The Helmsman is muscular man wearing black tank top, a regular uniform only the upper half tied at his weist, he also has a mustache and black hair and dark skin. The cook is another black man, who has white hair and mustache, his hair covers his eyes but still can see, he wears an orange shirt, a apron around his weist, and a traditional chef hat. The engineer officer is slightly less dark skin man, a thin cut mustace, wearing glassess, and white uniform jump suit. The medical officer is a Hindu man who's bold wearing doctor's uniform.

Nemo says to his officers: "As you know we have 38 new guest. Now the question is shall we help them leave the island, or let them go, on and let them survive on the jungle of the island?" First officer Lars says: "I say, we kick them off, the island. That way the can't cause trouble for us." The medical officer says his opinion: "Even so, they'll tell more people about it, and many of the island's resources and creatures will be stripped. We cannot allow this." The engeneer officer adds: "By using the Nautilus to escort them off, they'll learn of the technological powers, both the house and the Nautilus, they might tell others to the world. However they cannot comprehend it, they can't even copy it." The Helmans says: "Not only that, but not many would believe them to begin with." The Medical officer says: "And if we let them live off in the jungle. Not many would survive the harsh landscape and enviorment of the island." Nemo says: "So we're left with one options, we'll let them live among us." Lars jumps up out of his seat and protes: "Sir, we can't! Besides most of them are pirates, none of them can do simple task!" Nemo says: "We have too. And besides we can used help here."

So the Pirate Captain and his crew and the M10 stood infront of Cap. Nemo who announces: "Pirate Captain, you and your crew will be living here." They were all shocked to hear that. While Jean and Connie were excited to study the technological advancement. Dipper was excited to study the animals of the island. But the rest didn't want to stay. The Pirate Captain steps forward and says Nemo: "Excuse me but, if we're going to stay here, just so you know I'm the captain of my crew as you are to your crew. But than again this is your house and we're your guests. What I'm trying to say is let's be equals." Nemo nods yes in responds and replies by saying: "However you must work to earn your keep." None aruged of the terms.

So each member was divided to suit the house work. The Albino Pirate, Pirate-who-loves-kittens, Jean and Ashitaka were set evening up everything from food supplies and paper weights. Dipper, Mabel, Steven, and Connie were cleaning everyone's rooms.

Nadia, the Pirate cook, and Curvaceous Pirate are working in the kitchen. As the rest including Star and Marco were cleaning the other rooms and hallways. San didn't have anything she can do that fit's her skills.

In the kitchen Nadia was given a Nemo's crew uniform only she cut it up the pants making them short, and the weast showing her stomach. The Curvaceous Pirate says to Nadia: "Deary why are you dressed like that?" Nadia responds sounding a bit guilty for what she had to do: "This was the only thing had, but it was too big so I cut it, to fit me." The Curvaceous Pirate didn't argue or judge. In the kitchen the Pirate cook was washing his hands and puts on his hat, and says: "Alright, so what do we have to cook?" The chef answers: "Well, we have everything from the sea. Like sharks cabobs, seaweed salads, and clam stew." They were surprised to know this sea food.

Inside a room behind a steel door, they see the whole room cold with ice. The Pirate cook says in awe: "Saint Mary! How the devil is this room frozen?" The chef answers: "You see, we use electricity to power everything from our ship the Nautilus to this house." Curvaceous Pirate asks: "So this electricity can power a freezer without blocks of ice?" The chef answer: "Well electricity can do more than just power a freezer. We use it to power the stove." As he turns on the stove without using gas but electrical powered heaters. Nadia, the Pirate cook, and Curvaceous Pirate says in unity: "A electric stove?" The chef hits eventrying revealing a mircowa oven, blender, and juicer, as he states: "Yes, everything in this house runs on electricity. But there's two things electricity can't do." Nadia asks: "What's that?" The chef answers: "It can't pick the right cooking knife. And it can't love the cook." Nadia and Curvaceous Pirate smiles nervously.

In the engine room Ashitaka, and Jean are with the chief engineer's assistant, a young man in his twenties with blondish brown short hair. He show a inner map of both the house and the ship, known as the Nautilus. The man says: "So as you can see, we use the molten core to power the house. But as for the Nautilus we use a different source of fuel."

Jean asks the man: "Sir, this unknown power scource what do you use to power it?" The Pirate-who-loves-kittens says is opinion on what could't power it: "A boiler or batter be to weak to operate both houses and your ship." Jean begs to know: "Please sir could you tell us?" The man says: "Wow, no need to call me 'sir' I'm not that old. Also my name is Elko." He said with s silent "L".

In the hallway Marco, Star, Pirate with a gout, put on some cleaning cloths and started to clean the bedrooms and make the beds. As the whipe the floor Star is starting to get board. Star sighs and says: "This is boaring. Why do we have to clean the floors?" Marco answers: "We need to, Nemo did state we have to earn for our keep. And besides it's not like when we worked for Jasper." Star argues: "At least she paid us." Marco states again: "But we're given a nice home and food." Star couldn't argue with that logic.

As Steven and Connie were finished cleaing a room, Steven opens the door, and runs into a elderly woman. Steven apologizes to the woman: "Ho, sorry ma'am." The woman responds: "No...need...young man...I should...said...something." The elderly woman has white curly har with a small ruby on her forehead, wearing a old blue dress. Connie says: "It was nice meeting you miss." As she walks down the hallway the two youths turn to see woman hiding behind a support beam, and another person, a little girl wearing a dress. Lastly they seen a pare of twin conjoined at the hip giving them three legs and one arm for both. Their names in order. the old woman is Fluorite, the cowardly woman is Rhodonite, the little girl is Padparadscha, and the conjoined twins are named the Rutile twins.

Badl in the kitchem Nadia until she cuts herself (again) as she was cutting seaweed. The Pirate cook says as he's cooking clams: "You cut yourself again?" He asked in annoyed toned. Nadia was sucking on her cut finger to shoe she cut all three other fingers and thumb. The Pirate Cook says speaking his mind: "(Sigh) Children our days, can't chop seaweed. When I was your age my mom made me peeled potatoes in the kitchen. Now why don't you stop chopping seaweed and look in the cooler." Nadia stops then opens the cooler door to reveal ice and dead fisn. She completely shocked and frozen, the Pirate cook snapes his fingers in front of Nadia's face. He looks to dead fish in ice then back to Nadia and realizes the problem. The Pirate cook says: "Ho right you're a vegetarian. Ok, just go find something else to do. Like set up the tabel." So after closing the cooler Nadia snapes back to normal and starts to set table.

At the end of the day the whole crew sat at the tabel to eat. Rahhar says to Nemo: "Well captain how was your day?" Nemo replies: "You know the usual; exploring the island, visiting the four tribes you know the standerds of being of a leader and captain." As the Pirate Captain sit across says to Nemo: "Well I must say Captain Nemo it's truely been honor of being your guests." Steven and Ashitaka comes in and they're hungry. Steven speaking his mind from what he was toiled from Jean: "Who'd guss working engine room that uses lava as a fuel would be exciting?!" Ashitaka agrees: "Yes, I never thought lava would or could be fuel." He said in a silent tone that hid his excitment.

The chef, the Pirate cook, and Curvaceous Pirate are coming plates with silver lids on top of them. They soon lift the lids to show sushi, shark meat cabobs, clam porridge, and a large bowl of what appears to be mash potatoes.

Steven takes a small bowl of the mash potatoes adds salt. Connie asks: "Steven can you pass the mash potatoes." Steven replies: "Sure." The chef corrcets Steven and Connie: "That's not mash potatoes. That's actually whale blubber." The new members who took, a few scraps and bowls of said whale blubber, and ate it, they were shocked and as an add reaction they spit it out on their napkins.

As Mabel eats shrimp inners, and Dipper cheesebread, the female twin takes a sip of milk, then taste the milk find it haves a after taste. Mabel says: "This milk taste a little salty." Nemo corrects her: "That's because it's whale's milk." Mable replies in shock: "I didn't know whales make milk like a cow." The crew's biologist says: "Not exactly, but they do have milk to feed their young." He explains about the whale's biology.

As Ashitaka ate the sushi, as San ate clams and osters straight out of the shell and raw. As Marco and Star are eating fish toco and burrito. Marco says being skeptical eating his burrito: "You know this fish of the island is different than a Californian fish." Star states her opinion as she poors suger on her burrito: "Hey fish is fish regardless of where it comes from." Marco and the others are confused her actions. Marco asks: "Are your pooring surger on you burrito?" Star justifies her actions: "Food is anarchy dude. You make your own rules." She bites down on her burrito and drinks the whale milk. She asks everyone offering the cup pf suger: "Want some?"

Mabel tries it, and make her have a combination of sweat and sour, everyone else didn't want it especially Marco who replies: "Keep your sacrilege of my toco!" As everyone takes a bit of the sea themed food even Nadia trying the seaweed salads they like it. Steven comments: "This stuff isn't half bad." Pirate with scurvy agrees: "Yeah! This makes the scurvy in my gums less burn." Rahhar tries the Pirate cook's porridge and comments: "I haven't had porridge this good before in my life." The Pirate cook says: "Thank you. It's an old family recipe and it has a lot uses. Not just food, but soap, shaving cream, etc."

As the Pirate Captain is eating a large fish, King the lion cub sat next to the table. He looks at the captain's meal and his bowl of whale blubber. He sees more meat in stead of whale fat. Waddles being a pig ate his bowl clean, he looks at King and asks: "Are you gonna eat that?" King just gives the bowl and says: "You can have it. I'm going for real meat." So King jumps onto the tabel takes the Captain's fish and runs. Pirate Captain exclaims: "By Neptune's scaly tale! That's my dinner you thieving feline!" He stands up and he along Number 2, Albino Pirate, and Pirate with a Gout chases King as Nadia, Jean, Star, Marco and Steven chased to stop the pirates.

As the Pirates continue to chase King the lion cun, till he runs into a room behind steel door, before the Pirate Captain was about to enter the room Lars stopped them by standing in front of him and says: "No! This room is off limits to outsiders." The Pirate Captain responds: "I'll be in there for a few minutes after I catch a certain thieving fur ball." Lars not budging replies: "Sorry but no." Pirate Captain being stubbornly replies: "Well I'm a captain so I'm giving an order." Lars still not budging says: "You may be a captain to you and your crew but here you're just a man with dodo bird instead of parrot." While the two argued Jean sneak in without anyone noticing him, and he enters the forbidden room.

Jean looks around for a moment, then he finds King eating the fish down to the bone and says to him: "There you are!" As he picks up the lion cub, he looks to sees a giant sphere with three tubes attached the left, right and bottom sides to hold it up and one in the center at the pump fuel line. He was confused by it as if it was an engine. Jean asks himself: "What kind of power scours is that? It's incredible!" Nemo's voice Jean and answers Jean's question: "It's a particle annihilation engine." Jean and King turn around to see Nemo walking twords them. "It's a machine than can turn water or in this case lava into plasma, that create power." Jean's impressed by Nemo's words. "There's only two in the world." Jean being curious asks: "If there's two, where's the second?" Nemo turn to Jean and answers: "The second one is on the submarine called the Nautilus. It was made turing the American Civil War. You see before I was a slave I was once a prince." Jean was shocked, to hear that he's decent of royalty. "Yes, I wasn't spoiled, I put the needs of my people first. I took a wife out of love and not an arranged marriage. But one day the people wanted more so a revolutuon began. Afterwards we lost me and my wife were soiled into slavery in Amercia."

Jean questions Nemo, stating he was a slave. Jean protest: "Wait, I though America only had Africans as slaves." Nemo corrects him: "Yes. But the slave owners didn't see difference back then. After five years working on a plantaion, my wife and I had a son name Benusas. He died at the age of 7 when he try to escape. After that me and my wife didn't want anymore children. But my wife was pregnant again, we had a daughter. But we were sold to another plantaion after she was born. When the war began I joined the Union navy. In only two years I reached the rank of Captain. Then I asked President Abraham Lincoln for permission to build a secret weapon. So with the help of scientist including Tomas Edison and Jules Vern we've created the Nautilus. It sank numerous of Confederat ships. The Nautilus turn the tide of the war. But before the war ended, my wife died. So I wondered the seas picking up people who were lost at sea, from ship wrecks to left to die. Then I discovered this island I build my home and we try to live on the island. Remeber Jean don't take life for granted." Jean and King nodded in agreement.

At night Jean takes Nemo's advice runs through his head about Nemo's past.

 **Ok I fixed it even made some improvements. So can you please leave comments.**


	8. Chapter 7

**This story is a good one but wait till after the Mysterious Island, the future chapter will be like pirates of the Caribbean 1 through 6, also before reading this chapter you should look up and watch the anime version of the jungle book first.**

 **And please leave reviews with ideas, or add it in the privet message inbox.**

A week has pass since the Magnificent 10 and the Pirates started to live in Nemo's home. In the time that has passed Jean spends most of his time learning the super technology and thought it for his inventions especially for his airplanes. Ashitaka has been learning much from the crew, and that not all of the crew are Indian. 30% are Hindu, 15% are white, 5% are Black both America and African, 20% are Asian, and the rest are European and American.

Nadia still learning to cook, but still keeps cutting her fingers every time she chops something. As Dipper and Mabel got premoted to cleaning employees rooms.

Steven's been busy he made the beds and leaving those little chocolate mints. As Connie alphabetizes the books by countries they were written in. San didn't have any other skills except hunting so she went outside to hunt, for deer or buffalo. So she traveles for 5 miles till she comes across a plane field of grass, soon she hears a sound that's familiar to her. She sees a pack of normal sized wolves and a boy who's 12 years old looking of Hindu cultural relation, wearing a yellow animal skinned loincloth, and has long black hair, he's skinny but healthy enough and has the strength of 10 men. As he and the wolves chase a heard of deer he uses a wooden boomerang as he throws it at a deer's throat, killing instantly, as San who was in front of the heard, behind a bolder. As the heard draws near she jumps onto a wounded deer and stabs it with her stone knife killing it instantly.

Soon after she's surrounded by the wolves and the boy. She readies her knife and the boy readies his boomerang along side him are two wolves one a brown both light on top and bottom a whiteish brown. The second a blackish Blue on the top but bottomless grey, and on the boy's shoulder a red panda. The wolves growl as dose the boy but he dosen't growl like a wolf or dog more like a jungle cat. San and the boy glares into each others eyes, till finally another predator comes along trying to steal the food from the wolves, the creature is a giant gila monster who's stealing a deer carcass.

The wolves turn to the giant reptile and surround it and growls at it, as it hisses at the pack of wolves with its fork tongue. The giant lizard is attacked by the wolves and boy, some of the wolves are tossed by the gila monster's tail or shook off till the boy jumps and bashes the boomerang in the head of the gila monsters.

Then San jumps in the fight and cuts off the tongue then stabs the left eye making it hisses in pain, the wolves take their opportunity and try to over power it, the gila monster couldn't shake the wolves or the boy whos bitting down and clawing it, San deals the final blow by stabbing it in the throat. As it fall dead San whipes the blood off her knife and says to the boy and wolves: "Thank you, and you're welcome. My name's San of the Moro wolf tribe." The boy responds: "Me Mowgli. Mowglie thank you San, and I'm of the Seeonee wolf pack." So San takes her deer, and half of the meat of the gila monster. She carried the meat back to the home. Along the way she spots a black sloth-bear and a black panther, and more red pandas.

As she enters the home, Ashitaka comes up to her and asks: "San what happened to you?" San explains: "I went out hunting, caught a deer, and with the help of a pack of normal size wolves and a boy we killed a giant Gila monster." Nemo enters the room and says: "You must've ran into Mowgli, and his wolf family." San asks: "You said wolf family like I had? Can you explain how he came to be among wolves who are normal size?"

Nemo answers: "About twelve years ago, my leading biologists scientists and his wife and infant son were in the jungle checking the environment. And years before we came to the island many cargo ships carried not only food, supplies, and materials but animals too so they came to be part of the island. There's deer, buffalo, wolves, sloth bears, black panthers and red pandas. So when my lead bio science officer exploired, the rivers to see if any pollution, Mowgli wondered off, both my crew and I and the four tribes searched for them, since they've been gone for three days and haven't checked in. We found Mowgli's parents bodies, but no sign of the infant's body. That's was until 6 years ago Meshua's daughter Jameira found him as she was picking flowers. We taught him how to speak, read, and write. We offered him to live with us but he chose to stay with the wolves. So every now and again we see Mowgli and Jameira devolved a crush on him." San says to Nemo: "Nemo we've been on this island, we need to know more about this island. Not just us, all of us." Nemo nods in agreement.

So he gathers the Pirates and the rest of the Magnificent 10 in a room showing a candel projection. They sat in chair and watch Nemo explains as best as he could. Nemo days: "As many of you dont know about the Mysterious Island. It has been called many names by many cultures, to Greeks it was Olympus, to the Vikings it was Vanahim, to the Chinese Heaven and Hell on earth but to the Europeans it was El Dorado. They searched for it in South America but it was in the Bermuda triangle all along. The golden city is a dipole, it mean a city and gold not a city made of gold. And you saw the animals of the island, heres what you've alread learned so far."

The first officer flips the slid to show a size change of a elephant going big to small and a bee becoming small to big. "This projection shows the size evolution on the normal based creature such as bees, elephants, as such. They had to fit the island since there's limited room so creatures changed to adapt." The next slid shows the new animals called MUTOS that evolved differently. The animals including are Deathjackals, Kong, Sker-buffalo, Mire-squid, mother longlegs, Psychovulture, spore mantis and leaf wings, Centipetel, crab Gem monster, flower monster, snow monster, ice monster, and Kindergarten beta monsters and many more including a giant stone turtle with lava for blood.

After three hours of discussing that the large different animals are a combination of plant and animal, it's not flora or fauna, but a new strand called florafauna. They even looked and saw a swamp locust, which is a giant Insectoid submerged underwater using its legs as trees to fool its pray and bring it down to devour it. Then shows glimpses of the island where it is safe areas to go.

Soon Captain Nemo, takes the Magnificent 10 and misfit pirates to see the four tribes. Outside waiting for them are Lars and Rahhar and what they see shockes them. Ashitaka asks: "What in the spirit's name are those?" Nemo answers: "I call it an automobile. The blueprint came from Henry Ford in 1876. I brought his dream to life for him. But the world isn't ready just yet." Stating two vehicles of what they are. San asks: "Where the horses?" Nemo answers: "It dosen't need, horses. It runs on a engine that moves the wheels." He stated simply as he could. Jean says: "It's amazing! No one has come with an idea like this yet." Mabel says with sadness: "Those poor horses out of buisness." Soon Lars and Rahhar open the doors of the two automobiles and both parties enter the vehicles and began ti visit the four tribes.

The first two tribes already met, now the will meet the third tribe call the Iwis. As the stop and exit the vehicles to see the tribe near a large body of water connected to the river and a large wall over it.

Lars says: "As you already, notice a lot of weird things on this island. So long you stay where the people live you'll be alright." As they walk into the village Connie turns to thw wall and asks: "That wall, is it supposed to keep that giant gorilla out?" Rahhar says: "Nah, he's not the one trying to keep out." As Nemo, his first officer and his companion continues to walk Dipper questions: "What?" The Iwis are a South east Asian culture wearing red robs, and have yellow tattoos on their bodies. Lars continues: "These people live out on top of the trees while we're down in the roots. Some of them don't seem to age. There's no crime no personal property. There pass all that." The group stops when Nemo is standing in front of two elders one old man wearing green robs and woman wearing blue robs and are accompanied by three young men and woman wearing red cloths and the three men holding spears. The men are wearing red loincloth and the woman wearing red robs. A moment of silence passes till the elders bow allowing passage. Nemo bows back and says: "Thank you. Thank you." Lars says to the pirates and the heroes: "Good news; they say you can come in the village freely." The group was confused since no body said anything. Jean says: "Wait I didn't hear them say anything." Rahhar answers: "Oh, they don't talk much. Once you've been here as long as we have you understand."

As the come across a large cargo ship, they enter through one of the holes on the side of the ship. Lars states: "Now this ship's hallow ground to them. So if you like your hands don't touch anything." As they enter the cargo haul, Nemo removes his saluter hat, as a sign of respect. The look to see the Iwis and tall rocks with white paint on it that you look at in a angle it looks lie a picture.

As they walk to see what are the images, the first one they see two large mouths open where's members of each tribe with spears point and they're back-to-back. Lars says: "From the way they tell it, for thousands of years the four tribes on this island lived in fear. That's a hell of a long time to be scared." As the continue to see another picture of the gorilla's face and four people on their knees and praying to it and worshiping it. "Than one day the damnedest thing happens. Some of the things they were afraid of started protecting from the things that were trying to eat them." They look to see once again another picture only it has a sad gorilla on its knees looking at two gorilla skeletons. "But nothing last forever i guess." At the end of the room they stop to see the last picture of where the giant gorilla with his arms out in a posion like a priest, and warriors from each tribe having their spears facing away from the gorilla. "And here's where they honor the last of their saviors." They we're in awe as he was worshipped as a deity. Nemo says: "Yes. That is Kong."

In another place of the island Kong jumps and climbs on a mountain. "He's king around here. He's god to the four tribes." Kong stopped climbing and angery stares at what's in the distance. Back at the ship, Rahhar circles around the crew and heroes and says: "Kong's a pretty good king. Keeps to himself mostly." Back with Kong he jumps and climbs from mountain to mountain. "This is his home, we're just guests here." Kong jumps off a mountain and lands in a grassy plane field. Lars states: "Now you don't go and barge into someone's house, unless you're picking a fight." Connie asks: "Wasn't Kong the one who killed your crew mates?" Lars answers: "No. One of them did." He point to another picture of a long snout hunchback creature with only two front arms as legs, and a black empty hole similar to eyeholes. "You see Kong's god on the island, but the devils live below us." Ashitaka asks: "And what are they called?" Lars whispers: "None of the tribes will speak their name. They believe it gives them power, but I call them skull crawlers." Ashitaka asks again: "Why?" Lars in normal tone answers: "'Cuase it sounds neat." They were confused at fist, but soon came to peace with it. Pirate Captain says: "Ok." Lars says: "Look, I made that name up. I'm trying to scare you." Steven says: "I'm alright calling them that." San agrees with: "Yeah, are you guys alright with that?" Mabel says: "I like the name." Lars realizing the mistake of the name. Lars says: "I never said that name out loud before, it sounds stupid now that I say it. Just... you call them what you want. They're big lizard things. Nasty."

Back with Kong that stares into a giant hole with steam coming out, then he looks to see a dead Sker buffalo. "They come from the vents, deep below. That's why Kong's on the war path." Kong angery growls and roars a bit. "The crashed multiple ships and rocks and lighting strikes woke up a bunch of them." A skull crawler, rises from the dead sker buffalo staring at Kong, it is a large reptile with black scales and a white snout with (but this one is covered in blood) two empty hole like skull eyeholes wheres the real ones are behind them. "Let me tell you something you're lucky he's out there or you wouldn't made it this far. They're crafty bastards. Mean as hell." As Kong stares at the first one a second he knotice climbes on a second mountain reading to pounce. As the first one engages Kong he grabs it and tosss it at the second one but it dodges it and gets smaked by Kong the first is grabbed by weast as the second one is grabbed by the mouth. "Kong can handel them so long he gets to them whiles they're still small." Kong bashes both on the ground and stomps on the second one in the head and roars!

Back at the ship Lars continues: "But you don't wanna wake the big one." Nadia asks: "How big is it?" Nemo answers: "Its the larges on record. It whipped out his whole family. Kong's the last of his kind but still growing." Lars continues the statement: "You better hope he dose, cause the four tibes say once Kong goes than the big one comes up." The Pirates and Magnificent 10 didn't want to know the rest after hearing that knowing if they see a skull crawler they'll be lucky to tell the tale.

As they leave the village and enter the vehicles, and drove to their next destination, the Pirate Captain says: "So, we've learn more about...uh...Kong. He's worshiped as a god on this island." Dipper says: "I wouldn't be all that surprised, manny civilizations have worshiped animals as deities." Connie says: "So Kong's ancestors have been at war with the...skull crawlers for centuries, maybe even eons, or quit possibly a millennium. It's amazing that he's the sole survivor of his whole kind. And if he's a hundred feet tall how long do Kongs live? I dout many of his ancestors lived to grow old if they're fighting skull-crawlers all the time." Jean says: "That is a good question. That leaves a bigger question; How old is Kong?" The cars stopped Rahhar opens the door as they exited the cars Nemo says: "We travel on foot from here." None of the people argued so the walked to the next village.

As the group walked through along the jungle till the Curvaceous Pirate sees a watermelon so she pulls out her sword and cuts the root vine and picks it up then starts eating it raw. Steven asks the Curvaceous Pirate: "You gonna share it?" She cuts it and gives it to Steven.

As they reach tge end to see a clearing, the Pirate Captain pulls out his spyglass and looks through it to see the village inhabitants, and to his surprise he says: "My word! An entire tribe of living watermelons!" To both Curvaceous Pirate and Steven were shocked to hear that so, they stop eating, spitting out the seeds and tosses the melons and whistles normally.

The group enters the village to see the watermelons are 5 ft even and are in different shapes like people and animals as well as some three times the regular size and inside are watermelon juice and honey, and the third is similar to rock, and lastly a watermelon covered in ice. Nemo says: "As you can see some of these watermelons have adapted to survive and among the animals melons were once shaped like human till they shapeshifted till they left their teenage years. As for the lava, ice, and honey they adapted being surrounded by the elements to survive." The Pirates and Magnificent 10 turn to see the field as one watermelon farmer picks up a newly grown babymelon and gentaly puts him in the wagon, and being pulled by watermelon horse. Mabel sees one falling off but catches as well as Steven and they cought it. Mabel and Steven stands up but Mabel still holding on to the babymelon and says: "Ah, he's adorable! I could eat him up with a spoon." The farmer asks for the babymelon back and Mabel gives it up and the first house has a couple, the wife is wearing a star skirt and dusts the front porch, as the husband wearing a long tie exits to see their new baby. The farmer that had the babymelon that Mabel and Steven saved, he encourages the babymelon to meet his parents, he was hesitant at first but runs to his parents and they embraced him.

At the centure the elder is an older watermelon wearing stra hat and skirt with a long stick with leafs on it he stands in front of a statue of a watermelon and Kong, teaching the history of the two. Jean asks: "How is this possible? How are these watermelons alive?" Nemo explains: "You see animals aren't the only ones who evolved on this island, while some took a different evolutionary path even plants took the same path but the watermelons were the ones who became sentient." They were in amazed seeing this island is beyond imagination. Here myth truely runs wild, then the watermelons greet their guest and offered them a feast their foods are different fruit apples, bananas, grapes, mangos and honey mixed with coconut milk or water. They laughed and had a great time even polly ate some of the fruit.


	9. Chapter 8 part 1

**This is the latest, chapter and point out what's in this chapter, any easter eggs or hints. And please fill free to add any ideas I mean I may take your ideas. I've gotten most from the Cowardly Christian which by the way you should see his stories.**

As time passed the crew of Nemo started to exercise to keep in shape, including the pirtaes and Magnificent 10, as well as the staff even the elders. Fluorite who is in her 80's, but she has the vigor as a teenager. The Pirates barely could keep up, but after running morning exercise, the crew and Magnificent 10 were exhausted. Dipper says speaking his thoughts: "Ah! That was the most painful exercise." Mabel agrees as she rubbing her back says: "I think I popped my spine." Steven says: "I thought I was going to vomit after we ran a mile and a half... (vomiting)." Pirate Captian says: "Ew! Watch your step. And to be honest I thought it was torture." San says: "I don't know what exercise group you were with I thought it was easy." They looked at San with a confused looked on their faces.

As the Pirates and heroes rested, Steven says: "Aftee a week of work and exercise I think we we've earn a vacation." Connie rubs her shoulder and nods in agreement. Steven and Connie discussed the vacation idea with the rest of the Pirate crew and Magnificent 10 and they all agree.

In Nemo's room, as he writes in a log date with a feather ink pen, he hears a knock on his door, so he stands up and heads towards the door, and opens it too see the pirates wearing color Hawaiian flower shirts and the male members of the Magnificent 10 (besides Ashitaka and Jean who wearing his regular cloths) wearing tank tops and trunks. Nemo asks: "What is the meaning of this?" The Pirate Captain answers: "We were asking if we can have permission to have a vacation?" Nemo says: "Fine. But I'll give you a map, to show a safe spot." So he gives them a mape to the spot. "Also, there's a path that'll lead yoy, to the beach."

So the pirates and Magnificent 10, left Nemo's home, and began to head towards the beach. They carried sun umbrellas, and chairs amd blankets. The lead of the stone path, the walked for a hour and a half long trail to the beach.

Soon they reached the beach, they saw the sun high and the storms in the distance. The ocean was calm and on the left are hot springs, and large boulders to hide while changing.

Connie says: "Well if you need us we're going to those large boulders to change." None argued. While the girls where hidding behind the boulder and changing, while the men were already changed. Steven wore his trunks and a pink tank top with a yellow star in the middle. Dipper, he's wearing a orange shirt, and swimming trunks. Jean similar to overalls but with shorts instead of long pantlegs for swimming. Marco has no shirt, but wearing trunks. Ashitaka he's wearing a traditional Japanese loincloth.

The guys were uneasy with Ashitaka choice of swimwear. Jean asks: "Uh... Ashitaka? We can respect your ancestral choice in cloths but is that really necessary?" They nodded in agreement and Steven says: "Yeah, I mean it's cool but not that cool."

Meanwhile the boys weren't the only ones feeling uncomfortable, as Mabel and Star wearing one piece swimsuits, and Connie and Nadia are wearing two piece swimsuits. San isn't wearing nothing, she's completely naked or would have but they stopped her before she removed her skirt the girls screamed after seeing that. Mabel asks: "What are you doing?! You can't go swimming naked!" San asks Mabel: "Why?" Connie answers instead: "I hear it's alright in Grease and Paris but not here. Besides it would feel uncomfortable." San asks again: "Ho, come one, don't tell me you never went swimming naked." Mabel argues: "Well me and Dipper did when we we're little kids but that's different."

After hearing the screaming Jean went to the large boulder with the help of the other male members of the Magnificent 10 who lifted him up to see what's wrong. Jean gets a glimps only to see Nadia putting on her swimsuits half showing her chest. The two started at each other for a moment till Nadia covers herself and screams then punches Jean in the face numerous times. By the time the guys pulled him down his left eye was black and blue, and his left glasses lense was broken and blood coming out of his noise. Steven says: "Ouch." Dipper says: "Wow, those girls hit you like a punchinb bag." Jean replies weakly as he was in pain: "Not all the girls, just Nadia..." Ashitaka asks: "Did she punch you in the noise too?" Marco says: "Yeah, Jean tell us." Jean responds: "No, let's just say i saw...her breast."

They all gasped at the thought. "But it was an accident, you know that!" They all nodded yes knowing Jean isn't a pervert. Marco states: "Yeah, we heard the screams it's only natural to consern, and you didn't know she was fully dresses." They all agreed

Back with Nadia who's still angry with Jean who saw her naked and clenching her fist. The rest of the girls came after hearing her scream. As they stopped and San still in cloths asks Nadia: "What's going on?" Nadia awnsers: "Jean saw me naked!" They all gasped and Connie asks: "Why?" Nadia awnsers: "I don't know! Jean's always respected me, he never peeked, so why now?!" They stopped and think why for moment, till Connie remembers: "Wait, what if he wasn't peeking but was worried? I mean when San was getting naked we kinda freaked out and screamed. So he wasn't peeking, he was be cautious. He was just looking out for you." They all agree, Nadia feels guilty for punching Jean because of a misunderstanding.

Meanwhile Steven was mending Jean's wounds, bandaging him up, and adding sunscreen to his skin. The girls arrived in their swimsuits all but, San who was force to wear her regular cloths. Nadia comes forward and apologizes to Jean: "Jean, I'm sorry I didn't know know you were concern." Jean says: "It's alright Nadia. I should have said something but but what's done is done." Nadia was forgiven and takes Steven's place adding sunblock on his back. Then unties her top and lays down and says: "Jean would you put sunblock on my back?" He hesitats but closes his eyes thinking of something else, then starts rubbing it in.

As the Pirate Captain, Number 2, Pirate with scurvy, Pirate-who-closer-to-being-a-chair were sitting at a stan drinking coconut milk/water/grog in the coconuts.

The Albino Pirate, Pirate-who-loves-kittens and Pirate with a Gout, sat soaking in the suns rays, except for the Albino Pirate who sat under an umbrella, but he wants to be part of the company.

As the Magnificent 10 played and swim in the ocean. Steven, Connie, and Mabel were building sand castles, Dipper is reading a book from Nemo's library as he stood up to strech Mabel sneaks up and pants him to her surprise he was wearing a loincloth. Dipper says: "Ah two steps ahead of you Mabel." Mabel then pants him removing the loincloth but Dipper covers himself and yells:"Mabel!" As she giggles at her brother's embarrassment. Ashitaka is helping San find a new swimsuits, the first one was made out of leaves but it wouldn't hold, then the second was made into a twi piece swimsuit. So they began to swim and the animal skin stayed on, it work.

As Jean and Nadia were sun bathing till King jumps onto Nadia's lap which spooked her at first then calmed her down and started to pet him.

Yakul and Lion layed down as Steven, Connie, Mable with Waddles in her arms, slept on their sides. Dipper too fell asleep with the book on his faced as he snores.

Time passes the sun begins to set, the crew started to cook a barbecue cooking meat, and vegetables like corn, carrots, potatoes and squash. They also cooking goat, buffalo, and deat meat.

At the end of the day the crew return to Nemo's house, and went straightly to bed. Polly slept in the Pirate Captain's arms, Mabel layed her head back on Waddles like a little pillow, and King slept next to Jean, and Steven sleeping with Lion in the animal pen. As the pirates and Nemo's crew slept soundly one person, silently sneaks into the Pirate Captain's room and takes Polly wothout waking both him and her.

The next morning the Pirate Captain screams then yells as he runs through the hallway: "All hands on deck!" The Pirates and Magnificent 10 jumped out of their beds, some of the crew were shirtless, as they stood at attention Pirate with scurvy says: "Captain what is it?" Pirate Captain says: "Polly's missing!" The original crew and most of the Magnificent 10 gasped, some of the pirate crew didn't care. The Pirate cook says: "That's all? I'm going back to bed." Those of the original crew stayed, as well as for some of the Magnificent 10 Steven, Connie, Mabel, Star, Ashitaka and San. Steven asks: "What happened to Polly?" The Pirate Captain answers: "I don't know. I had her, in my arms last night and when I woke up she was gone!" Connie asks: "Do you think she wonder off?" The Pirate Captain says: "She couldn't have the door was closed." Mabel says: "Maybe she's ok, shel turn up eventually." They all nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile in the jungle Polly wakes up stretches and ruffles her feathers then looks around and says: "Uh-ho. I'm in the jungle." She hears the different noises of animals of the jungle and begins to walk to find her way home.

Three days passed since Polly was left in the jungle, and the Pirate Captain starred to grows mad. He enters the control room and tells a sciense doctor: "Emergency! Emergency! Doc! Sound the alarm!" So the doctor turns on the battle station alarm for battle stations, the Helmsman yells: "To the battle stations!" So every crew member both the pirates and Nemo and civilian and Magnificent 10 grabbed a firearm and sword and stood at the front gate with their weapons.

The doctor says: "The crew's battle read PC." The Pirate Captain says through the monitor screen: "Alright. Who did it? But trust me you'll stay in those battle stations all day and all night till someone confesses." The doctor says: "Uh...you're going to be more specific Captain." The Pirate Captain says as his right eye twitches: "Don't play the fool with me. Some thief stole the one thing that brings me joy. My one ray of sunshine and rainbows in this mountain of liquid fire! My animal companion Polly. So who did it?" He leans in closer to the screen pointing to Nadia. "Was it you?! Were you lying about being a vegetarian and eat meat behind everyones back?!" Nadia responds: "Hu-uh! I know you're not looking at me!" Star exclaim: "Yeah, you tell him sista!" The crew talked about the Captain's sanity while Nemo was is in the battle stations he knows that the Pirate Captain is worried about his feathery friends. The scientist turns off the monitor.

Then Marco enters the room and says: "Saint-a Maria! Again with Polly, sir I know you're worried about Polly, but you cannot punish the crew like this. They will mutiny!" The Pirate Captain says with anger: "I'll slaughter them like a shark among tuna. Like a wolf among lambs! The jungle will run red, with the blood of my enemies!" The doctor says: "Wow, take it easy there timber-lain. Sir." Marco puts his left arm around the Pirate Captain and says: "Yeah, calm down, we'll find Polly, just go and pet Lion." The Pirate Captain says: "The pink beast won't fill the void in my heart. But it could help." So he leaves the room.

Marco turns to the biologist/animal studying doctor and asks him: "Yo, doc do you know where Polly is?" The doctor answers: "Yeah, I stole her three days ago and threw her into the jungle." Marco exclaims: "WHAT?! Why would you do that?!" The doctor answers: "It's all part of a larger plan. Mainly to see how a dodo bird can survive on the Mysterious Island." Marco sitting down in a chair and comtinues to asks: "What kind of mad scientist are you?" The Doctor answers: "Oh, you know the regular kind. Discovering the mysteries of the universe the usual."

As for Polly was still exploring the jungles of the Mysterious Island. She ran into colonels of both giant ants and centipeetle. Then ran into a heard of deer and buffalo. As she continues to walk, till she hears creey noises around her. Polly says: "Uh-ho, this looks like the wrong neighborhood." She starts to see eyes through the shadows behind bushes and trees. "It's ok Polly be cool. I ain't done nothing to antagonize no body. What a formally extinct bird can't walk down the jungke anymore? I got rights too..." she's interupted as she fells backwards then looks up, to see a pack of wolves.

The leader in the middle is a white she-wolf and beside her and behind her are her sons. The one on the left is the bluish black wolf, and on her right is the wolf who's darkish brown on top and lightish brown on her belly. And behind the white wolf is the boy and a red panda on his shoulder and back of his neck. Polly exclaims: "Please don't eat me! I don't teast good!" She curles up into a ball, but the white wolf says: "Don't be afraid we won't hurt you." With her mouth the she-wolf graps Polly's left wing and hoist her up. Polly asks: "So who are you?" The wolf leader answers: "I'm Luri leader of the Seeonie pack, these are my cubs." She points to the bluish black wolf. "This is Sora." Then she turns to the brown wolf. "And this is Akru. The points to the boy. "And this is my adopted son Mowgli." Arku leans in and asks Polly: "Say what are you anyway? We've never seen you before." Polly answers with confidence: "I'm Polly. Polly the dodo-bird." Sora with confusion says: "I don't think we've ever heard of a dodo bird before." Polly says: "We were considered extinct for a couple hundre years." Mowgli lowers down with his arms on his knees says: "You know the way you act you don't seem wild. Are you from Nemo's home?" Polly answers: "Well yes and no. I live there for the time being, but the Pirate Captain and the crew are my family." The wolves were confused by what Polly said and meant. Akru asks: "What's a Pirate?" Sora also asks: "What's Captain?" Mowgli too asks: "What's a crew?" Polly explains: "Well a Captain is like a alpha but can change every now and again when he or she is dead or mutinied. As for crew is similar to a pack but we have different members everytime when our crew members died or few in numbers. As for what a Pirate is, os a scourge of the seven seas, a salior who fights for treasure, and I'm the feather heart and soul of the crew. I'm the captain's animal companion." They were intrigued by what Polly said about pirates, crew, and the captain are.

Luri sees the sun setting and says: "Do you wish to come with us? It's getting dark, and you don't want to be out here at night." Polly agrees and turns to Mowgli and asks: "Say Mowgli can I ride, on your shoulder?" Mowgli nods yes, and hoist her up and puts her on his shoulder. She pures as usual in joy and says: "Ho, this is nice." So they walk towards the wolf's den.

Soon after a while they walked till the night and the moon light and glowing river of lights in the sky. Polly looks up and says: "It's amazing how the most dangerous places can hold so much beauty." Mowgli agrees: "Yes. I was born on this island. And every now and again I try to sneak to see the sky." Polly nods in agreement to know why. When they entered the wolf den Polly not only sees meat, but fruits and nuts in the den. "Uh... Mowgli? Why's there fruit and nuts in this wolf's den? I mean wolves are known to eat meat. So why's there fruit and nuts in this den? Follow how did you came to be adopted by wolves?" Mowgli takes Polly off his shoulder and lays her down in the fruit pile so she can eat he sits down with his legs crossed and explaons: "Well first off wolves do eat meat the rest are for me, I couldn't live off raw meat. So thanks to Baloo the sloth bear my teacher, who tought and still teaches me the law of the jungle and Bagheera the black panther who tought me how to hunt and find food for myself on my own." Polly listens as she ate 3 apples, 5 nuts and some pinapple bits. "And as for how I became adopted by the wolf pack; I was a little cub, I wondered off into the jungle, till I was founded by my wolf mother Luri and father Alexander. My father was our pack's previous leader after Akala." Polly says: "This Alexander sounds like a wise leader. Where is he anyway?" The wolf pack look down in sadness for what happened to Alexander who died. Polly notice and realizes their expression and says: "Oh, I'm so sorry. I-I-I didn't know." Luri says: "It's alright. It was about three years ago."

Flashback three years ago at a pond where nine year old Mowgli with short hair, and on all four, next to his adopted father. Alexander is a blackish blue wolf with darker color on top of his body but a light version of the color on his belly. Alexander says to his adopted son: "Now Mowgli stay quid and don't breath." Mowgli giggles as he puts both hands on his mouth to cover it. "Now watch." With one paw he strikes a fish out of the water. Mowgli exclaims: "Wow! That was great!" He luaghs as he hugs his wolf father who licks his human son's face. Up in a tree Bagheera laying on a tree branch as he watching his student and friend. Alexander says to Mowgli: "Alright now it's your turn to try." Mowgli says: "Ok." Mowgli tries to catch a fish but misses, and falls into the water but Alexander catches him by the loincloth. Bagheera laughs at what his student failed to and says: "Humans use a funny looking stick and vine to catch fish. It's impossible for them to it with their bare hands." Alexander turns to Bagheera and says: "I know that. I've seen them. But I'm going to raise this man cub as my son." He licks his son three times till Mowgli says: "I'm alright now." So he ventures out into the centre of the pond and tries to catch a fish.

Bagheera says to Alexander: "You're a strange wolf Alexander. Raising a man cub." Alexander agrees and responds: "Yes maybe." Bagheera says: "You know after all that trouble to become an elder you still don't act like one. That proves you're different." Alexander responds by speaking his reasons: "I still don't act like an elder cause even though Akala's dead I still think of him as my elder. That show's that I'm humble." Mowgli fails to catch a fish, and walks to the shore, Bagheera then jumps out of the tree then carries Mowgli by the loincloth. Mowgli exclaims: "Hey! Hey! Bagheera don't do that!" The panther then throws Boy back into the center of the pond. As the boy resurfaced and spits out water, Bagheera says: "Listen to me; before even thinking of catching a fish, you must know how it swims, once you learn how it moves any slow poke can catch a fish." So Bagheera puts his front paw on Mowgli's head and pushes him down twice till he dose it willingly to catch a fish.

The two adult animals watch as Mowgli continues to try and catch fish as he comes up for air. Bagheera laying down says to Alexander: "Things to come that easily to humans, you really have to teach them everything." Alexander turns to Bagheera who is laying down and says to the jungle cat: "Bagheera you seem to know how to teach Mowgli." Bagheera says: "That's because, I've been watching the four tribes each teaching their young how to swim and fish." Mowgli exclaims as he finally cought a fish in his hands: "Father!" Both turn to see Mowgli with the fish. "Father look what I cought!" Then he tossess it to the shore only to flop back into the pond. Alexander responds: "Ahhh." With somewhat sad that his son's fish that got away. Mowgli says: "That's ok, I'll catch another one." So he doves his head back into the water.

Alexander turns to Bagheera and asks: "Bagheera would you consider teaching Mowgli how to hunt?" Bagheera scoffs then says: "You can't be serious. Me teach a man cub?" Alexander says true to his words: "I'm very serious. If anything should happen to me especially on the Mysterious Island." Bagheera stands up and says: "I know that everyone thinks I'm a little odd. But sometimes I behave like a human." Alexander interrupts: "That's why I'm asking." Bagheera is confused by what Alexander meant. "You see, he might have been with ever since he was tiny. But no matter how hard I try to raise him as a wolf he thinks like a human." Bagheera nods in agreement see how Mowgli continues to stand on two and not fours like other animals do and says: "You're right." Alexander says: "That's why I think it be easier for you to teach since you were raised by humans."

Then another wolf's voice exclaims: "Alexander! Come quickly!" Both turn to the voice's scorse to the messenger wolf. "You're wanted now at the counsel rock!"

The Pack stood on the counsel rock along with the females and the cubs. Alexander asks a wolf scout: "What is it?" The scout awnsers: "Sir look." The trees begins to catch fire. Luri says: "Alexander! We can't stay here it's too dangerous for the cubs." So Alexander gives the order: "Everyone we must reach the rivers and lakes of the island!" The wolves howles to give the moving out signal. Then every animal of the Mysterious Island from the vice-versa size animals and the florafuna animals ran to the rives and lakes to escape the flames.

Meanwhile Kong was already at the river but for a different reasons but just happened to be in the right in the right time. Kong turns to see the island's animal rushing towrds the river and sees the fire. He then turns to the left and the tress begin to rustle violently, and in the plains the wolf pack were heading towards the river where Kong is. Kong sees them and rushes to the wold pack. The pack along with Bagheera runs as fast as they could, then a skull-crawler jumps out of the jungle in front of the wolf pack and shrikes at them.

The Skull-crawler says to the wolves: "You wolves are now my prey!" Alexander says: "No, giant beast by the ancient laws of nature says 'when there's trouble in the jungle we must help each other'." The Skull-crawler responds: "My kind are the devil incarnate and we don't obey some law of nature made up by a bunch of old animal fools. I'm the devil and I'm hungry!" He hisses at the wolves and panther and boy as he moves closer as they move backwards. Soon another roar is heard they to see Kong who punches the Skull-crawler then grabs the tail and swings the giant reptile in to the trees. Kong turns back to the wolves and orders them: " **Wolves quick get to the river! I'll hold this skull-crawler off!"** Kong jumps to continue to fight the skull-crawler, as the wolf pack continues to the river, but Alexander stops. Mowgli turns and says to his father: "Father, what are you doing?" Alexander answers: "Kong's the king of this island and he's willing to risks his life for ours. I'm going to try and help him. Bagheera take Mowgli and lead the back to safty to the river." The panther nods yes to save his family and friends of the pack. As the elder wolf rushes to help Kong, Mowgli says: "Father no!" But Bagheera grabs Mowgli by the loincloth and hoist him on to his back, and orders the rest of the pack: "Everyone follow me!" As he leads the pack with Mowgli on his back the boy begs his teach to let him go to help his father and Kong but Bagheera dosen't let go of his young student.

Kong continues to punch the skull-crawler then picks up a large long tree then beats the skull-cralwer in the face. As the pack rushes to the river Mowgli begs: "Bagheera, let me go! I wanna go back and help my father!" The panther responds: "I cannot do that Mowgli, you'll only be in the way! You must understand this is for the good of the pack!" As Mowgli clenches tight to Bagheera's fur he wishes he could help but can't.

Kong Continues to fight the Skull-crawler but this one was even wilder and crazier and faster than the others. He scratches the left leg and right arm Kong roars in pain, the Skull-crawler bites down on Kong's left side, then Kong grabs the giant beast's left arm and pulls him off and throws him into the flames. The Skull-crawler shrikes in pain from the fire, unknow to him or Kong Alexander sneaks behind the giant reptile and jumps on it from the tail and climbs on it as it bites on its skin even though to its size its nothing more than a pinch. The reptile Kiju jump onto Kong and snapes its mouth trying to bite on Kong's face but has his left arm holding it's upper body and the right arm holding the left arm to keep it from clawing his face to gain the opertunity to bite on his face. Kong looks to see Alexander climbing up from the Kiju's back up to the face. The alpha wolf reaches the face but is barely holding on do the the consant snapping, but then slides down to the left eye. The beast sees the wolf as it begins to claw and bites down on the eye, till it showed blood and blinding the beast. The skull-crawler shrikes in pain the uses it's free arm to knock off Alexander and pull out its newly blinded eyeball. Alexander falls off a hundred ft in the air the trees broke his fall, giving him bruces on the outside but his inner injures are broken bones and a punctured orgin or two. He tries to get up his spirit and will was strong but his body was weakened. Kong saw where the wolf landed, his friend was willing to riskes his life as Kong did form him and his pack, so Kong's anger grew more and more till he bashes down the Skull-crawler then grabs both the upper jaw and bottom jaw, and begins to unhinges them. Normally like a snake can unhinged their jaws so can the skull-crawlers but the jaws was pass the point of normal unhinging, then he twistes the neck killing it instantly. Kong then pounds on his chest and roars triumphtly, then begins to seach for Alexander. He removes the trees till he finally finds him then carries him back to his pack.

At the river the wolves, along with Bagheera, Baloo, a herd of Sker-buffalo, regular buffalo, deer, and other animals and giant insects. The centibeedle who normally kill anything that moves, but in case of a forest fire they'll wont hurt anythig even with their acid saliva. As some of the animal drink along side predators and their prey they didn't kill each othee when there's trouble, Alexander's family are worried about him, then Kong comes through the smoke. As he emerges he lowers his fist and opens it to reveal a wounded Alexander. They removed him fron Kong's hand gently. Kong says: " **I'm sorry. I did all I could. He fought honorable.** " As Luri licks her mates wounds, Mowgli, Sora, Akru stood next to him, as Mowgli tears running down his cheeks. Alexander final words to his adopted son: "Mowgli promise me you'll be a brave and worthy wolf. And always take care of your mother..." He dies in mid sentence, Mowgli clenches to his dead father and cries as dose his wolf family, and the pack howls in sadness, the animals moarn the loss of a good, and nobel wolf. End Flashback.

Polly was amazed at what one wolf was willing to do save his pack and family and king of the island. Polly speaks her mind about Alexander: "By the trident of Posidon Alexander sounds like a Captain willing to lay down his life for his men." They all agreed, Luri says: "Well it's getting let's get some sleep. We've had a busy day." So they all slept together Polly on Luri's side and pures, herself to sleep. To be continued.

 **Well this is a part 1 of a 2 parter chapter. Give me any ideas if you wish and if you have any ideas let me know.**


	10. Chapter 9 part 2

**This is the second part of chapter 8 also this story will continue into the Pirates of the Caribbean but before you continue to read this story and the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise look up these characters from these shows; the crew of the ship 'The sea dragon of the east' The Seriyū Seven: Nakago, Amiboshi, Suboshi, Soi, Tomo, Ashitare, and Miboshi from Fushigi Yuugi.** **The band of Seven: Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Mukotsu, and Kyōkotsu, from Inuyasha.** **The Rough Rhinos: Kahchi, Ogodei, Vachir, Yeh-Lu, and Mongke, from Avatar the last airbender. As well as Sinbad and his eight generals, Alibaba, Morgiana and Aladdin from Magi: The kingdom of magic.**

After the sun has risen, Polly wakes up and ruffles her feathers and yawns and streches but unknown to her, the wolf pack including Mowgli already left to hunt for breakfast. Polly dosen't eat meat but there's still plenty of fruits and nuts to eat. She has 5 apples and 8 nuts.

At a grass plain, the heards of deer and Sker-buffalo are grazing, eating grass and drinking from the ponds. Luri the pack leader who's also leading the hunt, she notices a Sker-buffalo a wounded front leg and a sick deer, not enough to die from but still weak enough for the wolves to kill and eat. So going to kill the deer would be easy but the Sker-buffalo being twice the size of a normal size elephant but is still weak to kill. The wolves charge in going not only the sick and wounded deer and Sker-buffalo but six other deer, it took two wolves too bring down one of each deer, but it's taking 15 wolves to attack the Sker-buffalo, but it was too big to bring down even wounded. The wolves then jumped off the muto then Mowgli throws his boomerang at the giant bison, and makes a wolf howl. The Sker-buffalo angried now charges at the boy at the last moment he jumps out of the way, but the giant animal didn't know but Mowgli was standing at a egde of 10 ft in hight hillside with sharp rocks at the bottom. The Sker-buffalo couldn't stop himself and at the end it being scured by the sharp stones killing it instantly.

The wolves now have more than enough to eat. So they carried as much as they could back to the den, and save the rest in the emergency supplies. After returning home and as they entered the den Polly gathered enough of thw fruit and nuts for her journey home. Mowgli asks Polly: "What are you doing Polly? You have a lot of nuts and fruit to carry." Polly answers: "I'm going home. I'm grateful, but I feel I must return to my crew and my Captain. So I guess this goodbye for now." Luri says: "Just know you and your companions are free to come anytime." Polly responds: "Thank you. Maybe next time I'll bring Lion, King, Yakul, and Waddles. Believe me you'll love them." The red Panda named Kitchi who's on Mowgli's shoulder says to Polly the dodo: "I hope soon. I wish to play with them." Polly nods happily and starts to leave the den as Mowgli waves goodbye ans says: "Safe journey Polly!"

So Polly continues her journey home, and doing so she gets lost. Polly took and asks questions to any animal for directions. The first she asks is from a deer, who tells her to head south east of the island for they have a saying 'east is best west is worse'. So she takes the advice and directions only to end up in a bamboo forest and is nearly killed by a mother-long-legs a giant spider with bamboo like legs and crab claws but luckily she makes it in time almsot getting caught by the internals.

Then she asks again from a Sker-buffalo to go through the plain of grassland so she cut through the heart of the island, so she heads to the north twords hopefully the valcano home of Cap'n Nemo. Polly still continues for home, meanwhile the Pitch Captain is also searching for Polly and has a search party at the front gate.

Pirate Captain along with Steven, Ashitaka, Jean and Connie are standing at the gate and he says: "Well for four days I've searched this entire valcano house and no trace of Polly anywhere." Steven asks: "Did you check where you hide your dirty sheets?" The Pirate Captain gasps and says in his thoughts: 'Universe knows my filthy secret. I must eliminate him. But how? Probably something will come up.' The Pirate Captain says outloud: "Right so she's probably outsides." Ashitaka says: "But sir, there's a swarm of giant bees in sector 5 where the giant flowers are." Steven agree and says: "Yeah, it's a suicide mission!" The Pirate Captain says: "Suicide mission?" Then he begins to laugh like a maniac that started to worry everyone to the soul. The Captain says: "So get out there Universe." Ashitaka says protesting the Cap'n orders: "But sir, those bees aren't playing around!" The Pirate Captain says: "You just bought yourself a ticket smart guy." Steven protest again: "But sir it's a suicide mission!" The Captain says: "Well then take Jean with you. I mean he is the fist smartest member of the crew next to the male Pine twin and Maheswaran." The Cap'n order shocked Jean ans says: "Sometimes being being smart is a curse than a blessing."

Back with Polly who enters the giant flowers grove, then she hears a buzzing noise, she looks up to see the giant bee swarm. She hunkers down under a old decaying log hoping the bees won't find her.

As the search party begins to leave the home looking for Polly in giant flower grove, Jean speaking his mind: "That idiot Captain gonna get us killed." Ashitaka defends the Captain: "He means well, he's just worried about Polly. I mean how would Nadia or Mabel Waddles or King?"

The trio cut their way through the bushes and other vegetation to clear a path, Jean draws and studies the animals they've seen. Jean speaks about the animals: "This island is like the archipelago a place where evolution has taken different path. The animals and plants are larger. The normal animal seen outside world have switched in size. While some animals have became a fusion of plant and animal. This island hold such beauty, and yet there is danger at every turn. Here myth truly runs wild." As they passed a heard of buffalo and reached the giant flowers grove.

Back at the home, the Doctos, The Pirate Captain, and Marco are in the control room and watching through the monitors. The Dcotor turns on the communication device. The Pirate Captain says: "Crew, have you found Polly yet? Oh and is Universe dead yet?" With Ashitaka at giant flower grove says through the mobil backpack phone: "No word on Polly yet sir." And Steven speaks for himself: "And no I'm not dead yet!" Jean starts to faint buzzing noise and bowrrows the phone from Steven and says: "Sir, I've started to hear a faint buzzing noise, and the mobil monitor is picking up movement heading our way. I think its that swarm of giant bees."

Back at the home Marco and Pirate Captain are looking at the monitor that shows bleeping dots that repasents the bees. The Pirate Captain says: "What bees? I don't see any bees. Just those bleeping dots." Marco says: "Uh sir? I think those bleeping dots are the bees swarm." The Pirate Captain asks: "So this device shows the bee swarm and this means they're on top of them?" Marco says: "Si Capitan." The Cap'n stares at the monitor for a moment till finally chooses to ignor it. "Well what it was it's gone now. So go and find Polly or die trying. You hear that Universe? 'Die'!"

So the rescue team walk into the flowers they reach the edge of the grove but before they could enter Jean stops them and says: "Wait! We can't just walk in, those bees woukd kill us, they'll see us as a threat. Luckily Nemo gave me bee pheromones." So Jean covers them in the bee pheromones, and they head into the grove surrounded by the bees don't even know they're human thanks to the pheromones. As the walk to find Polly ironically they passes her three times for they didn't know she was under the log. Then a random bee lifts up the log, to reveal the dodo, soon the bee pheromones wears off then the bee who lifted the log notices them. Steven exclaims: "Giant bee! Giant bee!" The worker bee lands in front and dosen't attack but uses its antennas to understand the three. Jean says explain the bee's actions: "Normally a bee would sting us even as dose a normal size bee. But at heart this one is a peaceful giant." The bee still inspecting the three not finding them a threat. Ashitaka agree: "He's right it's not attacking. The giant insect just a little curious." Steven says in relief: "Wooh. Thats a load off my mind."

Steven turns to see Polly and says: "Guys look! There's Polly!" So Steven rushes to reteave Polly but the bees around the area thought Steven was coming in for an attack so they see him as a threat then form defensive formation and retaliate so Steven lift us his shield, Ashitaka unsheathed his sword, while Jean grabs Polly and hids under a large rock with a opening in the groud big enough for him and Polly to hide in.

Jean struggles with fear tring to get the radio phone and calls at home: "Help! We're being over welm by bees! We need help!"

Back at Nemo's home Marco responds: "Jean, get a hold of yourself!" They look on the monitor as Steven fights the swarm whis his shield but not killing them by bashing them in the faces. Ashitaka fences with his sword against the bees stingers.

Back with the rescuee team who needed rescue for themselves and half of them of them were swarming over the rock where Jean and Polly hid, Steven yells: "Wait its Polly! The bees want Polly! If we let them have her..." The Pirate Captain interrupt and exclaims: "Nooooo!"

At Nemo's home the Pirate Captain continues to exclaim: "You are expendable, Polly isn't! Retrieve her at once!" The other two in the control room are shocked seeing the Captain loves the dodo something fearce.

They bees numbers grew and grew larger, Steven and Ashitaka were back to back. Ashitaka says: "Well if this is our end, I'm glad I died besides my friends. My only regret is that me and San never had children together." Steven says: "Yeah, me too." Jean also agrees: "Dido." Just when all hope seems lost the friendly bee pushes the other bees away and lands in front of the three humans and dodo bird. Jean gets out of the rock. They were confused as the bee insisted on letting them climb on his back. Steven says: "I think it wants us on his back." Jean asks: "And are you sure that's a wise decision?" Ashitaka says to Jean: "Do we have a choice?" Seeing a large swarm coming back so making this a no brainner. Jean says: "At this point no." So all three and Polly in Steven's arms and jumps on the bee and flyaway.

They try to out run the swarm still follows them, they flew into a spider's nest on 6 bees out of a hundred got cought. But they still kept chasing them, till Jean comes up with an idea and tells Ashitaka: "Ashitaka! Flying towards the nestest smoking volcano!" Steven exclaims questioning Jean's idea: "Fly over a smoking active volcano?! Are you crazy?!" Jean responds: "Don't argue! Bees passout to smoke! Just get us there!" So Ashitaka trust his friends and stiers the bee towards the nearst acting valcano.

While bees kept chasing them, even so they closer to the volcano. The bee and the rescue trio, and dodo bird stopped at the edge of the smoke volcano as the swarm stopped in mid chase and turn around. The heroes all sigh in relief the bee hoves down to the ground and lets the trio off, and they thank the bee for its hoves down to the ground and the trio gets off and thanks the giant insect and all head back home. Jean contacts the home and says: "The bees are gone, and we're heading home." The Pirate Captain adds: "With my pet Polly."

At the base the Pirate Captain continues: "And I'm going to the gate to greet her so see you all later. Oh and if the crew still in battle stations tell them it's over and can go back to their business." So the Doctor turns off the battle stations alarm and everyone goes back to their regular stations.


	11. Chapter 10

**To the person who thought who win between Kong vs Malachite this goes to you, and anyone wishes to read his stories feel free. If you do have any ideas feel free to add any ideas but it has to be PG13 so no nudity. Cause cowardly christian has those ideas. I mean I can take the scene just remove the nudity parts. Also the original misfit Pirates and the Magnificent 10, and many characters** **wont die at all, cause they're favorit character, and I know this sounds crazy but they have that rare blend of being expendable and invulnerable that most people have.**

The crew of the misfit pirates, and Nemo's crew are getting along even though there's a difference between slob and neat, and are going about their own business some of the Pirates mopping the floor till it shines. In Nemo's room, he feels he must show the new crew members the Nautilus. He thinks they're going to find out sooner or later.

So he gathers the Pirate Captain and his crew and the Magnificent 10 in the meeting room, as they sit Nemo comes in and says to them: "As many of you know my crew and I been on this island for a period years. But I feel it is time to show you how we came to the island. Any questions?" Steven raises his hand like a student in school and asks: "It must be ship? Like a Indian or American ship?" Nemo answers: "It is a ship, that dose travel on top of the water. And beneath, it." They we're all confused of such a ship can do. So Nemo guides them to the Nautilus.

As they make their way to the loading docks which is a large room with a very large pool of water and in it is the Nautilus. The Nautilus is a metal ship that is long shaft that is large enough to hold 200 people. On the top where the opening hatch which is a metal room with glass windows, and beside it is a wooden material as a deck. It is a Submarine with jet-potions on the side streched like wings at the rear end, at the bottom is for torpedoes. At the front end is a large sharpt cone that allow to split the water, and near the end are two blade like wing ment for balance. At the rear end is a large room with a door that opens used for loading and unloading supplies. And between the opening vaul and cone is artillery shoots with opening lids. At the end is a tower that is the command bridge where the Captain and his staff control the ship.

The Pirates and (most) of the Magnificent 10 are amazed by it. All but Nadia, who for some reasons is afraid of it, but dosen't know why. As the rear opens and theres a ladder stare case to the wooden martial deck. The crew entered both ways, to see the ship. In the rear that is the hual/loading docked of the ship. In the hatch entery is a stare way that leads to the hallway and lights turn on. The Albino Pirate looks at the light switch turns on and off the lights in a salior's room till Nemo slaps his hand to stop.

Pirate with a Gaot, and the Pirate-who-loves-kittens, saw the toilets and showers, and are impressed by it, water coming down and spinning down the train and toilet. Jean, Connie, Dipper, and Marco are beyond words of what they're seeing, technology marvels that exceeds even the 21 centuries and the power rivals even a nuclear submarine. Steven is easily impressed to see the kitchen and quarters of the crew. Mabel acting like a salior: "Arug! I'm a Pirate of the Nautilus!" Star joins in the fun: "Avast ye Swavies! Prepare to board the enemy ship!" Nemo comes in an corrects them: "Actually we don't board. This ship is a submarine, we attack from below, and aid those in trouble." Mabel asks: "Where's the fun in that? The bashing into other ships and not boarding them part, not the saving those cast off in sea part. I think that's great what you're doing though." Mabel ans Star look at Nemo who tells them his life, he even continue to explain how he became a captain in the U.S navy in less than a year during the American Civil War and how he discovered the Mysterious Island: "After leaving America, and the Union, I traveled all around the world's seas, even traveled to the bottom of the ocean and saw creatures once thought to be extinct. And I've seen many cultres, some even became part of my crew. Till I found the storm, and then I discovered the island, and met the four tribes, and they all help build my house." Both teen and pre-teen were amazed by the story of Nemo's life.

Meanwhile at the watermelon village, minding their own business, growing the next generation of the watermelons, playing hakki sack, feeding the watermelon animals, drinking watermelon juice and honey. At the village center where the statue of Kong stands, the elder along with watermelon younglings stood. At a cliff edge a giant horn is blown, the rest of the tribe gathered in the village center and do a ritual. So all but one put their fingers on their noses, the last one was too late.

The chosen one was given a flower necklace and crown, and is sitting on a chair with two long stick that help carry him by four melons. They carried hin to the beach cliff side, the chosen one steps off the chair and walks to the edge with his arms out. Soon coming out of the ocean is a creature equal to Kong's height of a hundred feet. A tile color woth a dark stipes of black on its body. The creature has long light tile hair, and six arms four are used a legs, and has four eyes. The creature is called Malachite, and says looking at the chosen one with anger: "KONG!" The beast kills the chosen one who was from the beginning a sacrifice, to appease the beast Malachite's anger.

In Ashitaka and Steven's rooms, Ashitaka was meditating and Steven is physically connecting to the chosen one through sleeping. Ashitaka opens his eyes and says: "By the spirits! The watermelon village are forced to sacrifice one or so of their own to that demon!" Steven comes into Ashitaka room and exclaims: "Ashitaka! I saw the watermelon village! There doing..!" Ashitaka interrupts/finishes Steven sentence: "A sacrifice to a creature. I know, I saw it too." Steven is shocked by it and asks: "What do we do?" Ashitaka takes a monent then answers: "We must help them."

So Steven and Ashitaka gathered the Magnificent 10 along with the pirates, and their animal companions, Ashitaka explains about Malachite, and the village, Ashitaka finishes his sentence of exolaining: "And that's what we're dealing with." Marco exclaims in shock: "Wow! I can't believe, it!" Pirate Captain says: "Well if that watermelon people, are up against, we'll help them in their time of need!"

So the Pirates collected their fire arms, swords, even a small mobile cannon. The Magnificent 10 gathered theie usual gear; Steven his shield, Connie her sword, Ashitaka his bow and arrows, San her bone knife, Mabel her grappling hook gun, Star her magic wand and Marco his black karate belt. As for Jean, Dipper and Nadia they'll think of something.

So Steven, Connie, Mabel, and Dipper are mounted on Lion. Ashitaka and San on Yakul, Waddles and King are walking with Jean and Nadia, as dose the rest of the crew walked on their feet. They headed to the watermelon village, and for 45 minuets they are to devise a plan. Ashitaka says: "Alright, we must come up with a plan to face against the monster Malachite." Mabel being imagitive says: "I say; we make her angry enough to come to shore, and I use the grappling hook on her legs, then pull her down and we attack her by breaking her legs and arms. What you think?" Jean disagrees, and says: "We have to think this logically. I say; we lure it on to the land where it's probably more vulnerable and unleash all we have on it." San says: "Aside from luring the beast on to land we should make trapes to weaken it, and unleash all we have on it." They bicker among each other till Ashitaka stops and combind the with an idea of his own by combind some of their ideas. So he draws in the dirt, and says: "Alright Mabel you, Dipper, Pirate with a Gaot, and the Pirate-who-loves-kittens use the grappling hook to trip her when she stubbles backwards. As many of us are sniper guns hide in the thick jungle and high areas. Pirate with scurvy and Pirates cook will placd the cannon near the village while the rest of us will evacuate the village but seek the warriors if they have any.

So they exolained what their plan is to the villagers, and they all agree to Ashitaka's plan so the civilians head for shelter in a cave while the local warriors gathered, and collected their weapons and even three catapults their numbers are a hundred thousand soldiers.

The pirates and Magnificent 10 are at their positions, as Ashitaka and the Pirate Captain stood in front of the watermelon army.

One of the watermelons blows the horn to summon Malachite. As soon as she heard the horn she rises from the ocean's dept and sees the watermelons and the two humans in front. Malachite growls: "What is the meaning of this?!" Ashitaka answers: "We've come to tell you Malachite. The faithless and cursed demon. You must leave the village of the watermelons, never to return or terrorize the other tribes." Malachite just laughs, at Ashitaka request, and responds: "You think your puny army will make me leave?" The Pirate Captain says: "This army is just a show of force to show we, mean business. Now please leave or we'll force to fight."

But Malachite magnetically laughs and doesn't listen, and so she raises her hand, and soon the water from the ocean, and forms a hand then a fist. The army, Ashitaka and Pirate Captain stepped back in fear the warriors pointing their weapons at her.

In the jungle the snipers saw the power of the giant. Wielding, they were about to turn ariund but San saif no they'll hold their ground.

As Malachite steps out of the water, and drew closer the army walked back, and she then strikes her water fist at the army, 50 melons are killed. As she leaves the ocean, she fell right into the trap, outside the village, the Pirate with scurvy yells: "Fire!" The cannon fires and hits Malachite in the chest. Then the watermelons fire their arrows, that flew over her, then the launching of bolders from the catapults, the rocks hits Malachite's face, that made her step back but not enough to the second trap. Then four melon go gliders flew over her then latches off and drop onto Malachite's face then starts punching her in the eyes all four of them. The punches made Malachite step back even more and right at the point for the trap.

Mabel then uses her grappling hook gun to latch onto a tree across the other side. So she, Dipper, Pirate with a Gaot, Pirate-who-loves-kittens grabs the rope tightly and pull. The rope causes Malachite to trip and fall down, the watermelon warriors, pirates, and Magnificent 10 charges stabing and shooting with their swords, rifles, axes, spears, pistols etc... against the kiju.

Far in the dense jungle far from the village Kong is minding his own business, then he hears and turns to see Malachite rising back up and stomps on the watermelon warriors and some of the pirates, killing 5 pirates and 12 melons. So Kong charges towards them to save their village and it's people.

Back with Malachite who stomps/smashes the watermelon warriors, she exclaims: "What is this?! You think you can hold me down?! Nothing can hold me! Not anymore!" Then coming out of the jungle Kong stood and pounds his chest then roars! Malachite says: "Kong we meet again for the last time!" So she and Kong charge and clash into each other with one trying to gain over the other.

Malachite uses her two fron legged arms and grabs Kong legs, that causes him to fall on to the ground with Malachite over him she laughs maniacally, and says: "Ha, even if you're bigger than your predecessors but I will defeat you!" Kong uses his legs yo kick her off, then picks up two large/long rocks and uses to punch Malachite in the face and bashes them together to give Malachite a hell of a headache then he kicks her into the water, she falls on her back then Kong grabs one of her leg-arms and lifts her up and spinds her around hitting the mountain ans tosses her back into the beachhead.

Malachite spits out water, then yells to Kong: "I'm though playing games!" So she summons the ocean to surround Kong and freezes it to ice, incasing him up to his neck. Kong roars trying to break free but it's proven to be difficult.

Then Malachite makes a giant water fist, Jean sees Kong's in trouble so he turns to the army, and crew, and Magnificent 10 and says: "Kong need our help! Reload the cannon and Catapults!"

As Malachite uses her watsr fist and grabs Kong's face and is about to drown Kong, victory is in her grasp but she's soon hit by a cannonball and bolders, that angered her to shore. Marco says: "Alright everyone, lets cut her down to size!" Steven agrees: "Yeah! Let's go to work." So all the Pirates, Magnificent 10, and watermelons unsheathed their swords and charge against Malachite wgo summons from the water duplicates that appear like the army only harder to kill since they're made out of water. The two armies charge against one another.

San and Connie face their duplicates, San and Connie stabs the water version of themselves cutting off water-Connie's head, and stabbing water-San in the navel. Jean and Nadia use the butts of the guns they've collected to fight their duplicates. Jean bashes the face then hits it in the groan. Nadia cuts off the waistline, the upper half falls off, and grows new legs whiles the cut off legs grew a new upper body. Nadia sighs in exhaustion, then picks up one of the dead melon's stone axe.

Marco, Star, Dipper, and Mabel faces their duplicates, Marco uses Karate with a sword, as dose the water-marco who turns his water sword into ice, the two are evenly match, Marco dodges all the duplicate's attackes then punches the water-Marco in the chest, and splits it in half by raising his hand out up out of the body. Star uses her wand and yells: "Turn water in stone!" So she did what the spell done, the water began to freeze into stone, it try to attack but it became a statue, Star says: "Wow! knock on rock. Haha! Luan's jokes are rubbing off on me." Dipper and Mabel hid as they are being over whelming by a stream of water from their water-duplicates that shoot it from their arms.

Mabel says: "Dipper! What do we do?! We can't stay down!" Dipper responds: "Let me think!" He turns to see the watermelon warriors throwing bags of sand that absorbed the water duplicates of the watermelon warriors. So Dipper grabs a few of the sand bombs and he and Mabel throws them at their water-duplicates till the were absorbed into the sand.

Ashitaka and his water-double were evenly matched sword of steel and sword of ice they couldn't defeated the other, that is until Ashitaka cuts off the water-double's head.

As the fight continues Kong bursts out of the ice and roars! Malachite is too distracted to notice, as she consecrates to control the water-minions. Kong then jumps onto Malachite's back and latches on to her neck, as she struggles to break free herself but can't, she struggles even more to control of the water is weaking the water duplicates are practically holding their forms.

In fact Ashitaka's water-duplicate's head can't grow back but the disembodied head is turned into a puddle. And so dose the other duplicates that were in mid-battle that turned into puddles that confused everyone.

Kong still had Malachite in a neck hold, she tries to use her legs but cannont turn them but uses her arms on Kong's face but butes on her fingers ripping off and bashes her head against the mountain. Then he snapes her neck dislocating her head killing the female kijuu. Kong drops Malachite's body in the beach shore, the water duplicates turn into puddles of water. Kong roars at Malachite's corpes and then pounds on his chest declaring his rightful rule of the island, the watermelons, Pirates and Magnificent 10 cheered to Kong. After burying the fallen crew members and sat at a cliff's egde the Pirate Captain and his crew bid their fallen crew farewell.

The Pirate Captain with a bible in his hands standing in front of the survivng crew members and watermelon warriors some of which losted limbs a few lost a arm, some losted a leg, some both of the same limbs. Among the crew a pirate with a pegleg sat next to Ashitaka, he says to him: "On my first week as a Pirate didn't get a single scratch. But then on one island, I took a cannonball to the leg. What happen to you? How'd you get that scar on you cheek pretty boy?" Ashitaka simply responds: "Friendly fire." Stating that he got from San the day they met, Pirate with a pegleg says: "Worse kind." The Pirate Captain says: "Neither life, nor death, heaven or earth, nor angels, or might or a giant killer woman with six arms and four eyes will ever separate in the love of God and Christ Jesus our lord and savior." The crew and Magnificent 10 says in unison: "Amen." The Pirate Captain picks up a rope and says: "Now it is with great pride that we add our fallen crew and squash warriors to our wall of fallen heroes!" So he pulls the rope to reveal a 5ft high stone wall, with all the dead watermelon warriors and five crew men.

After the sun sets a ceremony ended they have a feast and party to honor their fallen comrades. They party hard drinking watermelon juice and honey. They ate other kinds of fruit and meat, like pigs, and deer. Through the night they had fun till they passed out and fell asleep during the party and spend the night at the village.

 **This is the end of this chapter, if you have any ideas feel free to add them, don't be shy I'm not judgmental. I'll keep an open mind but if it's nudity forget unless it's romantic than we'll talk.**

 **Also I'll be off for the next two weeks I mean I'll be writing the next chapter down but I wont update it anytime soon just need to cool down you know recharge my batteries. Have a nice two weeks and speaking of Pirate if you have an Xbox one or PS4 I hope you plan on getting the "Sea of thieves" game. So till then good bye.**


	12. Chapter 11

**I know I'd be off for a week or two I just needed to recharged my batteries, besides Rome wasn't build in a day and after the Mysterious Island story I'll continue both the Httyd and Trasnformers and the fist Magnificent 10 story then go to the Pirates of the Caribbean stories. But spoiler alter, how would any of you feel of Steven becoming captain of the Flying Dutchman?**

 **Also speaking if pirates I got the game sea of thieves game. To anyone who has an Xbox ONE I'll be seeing you on the high seas.**

A month has passes, the Magnificent 10, and the Pirates have been loving Nemo's home. As the Curvaceous Pirate was taking a shower, she leaves it, then sees the Magnificent 10 were having an argument over the littlest of things recently. They arugued till the fell frightening the Curvaceous Pirate to drop her towl, and she sees they're not really Pirates. She exclaims: "You're not Pirates!" The all said seeing her between legs, Mable, Dipper, Steven, Connie, Star, and Marco covering their eyes then they all say in unison: "You're not a man!" She then picks up her towl and raps around her and says: "This never happened." They nodded in agreement. The main reason why they're arguing is because they try to give Nadia meat keep up her strength, but Nadia overeacted and stated that eating meat is evil, but some animals must eat another animal to survive, but she's still too stubborn to listen to reason. They bicker with her till their bickering spead to each other even between friends. All but Ashitaka and San who chose to stay out of it.

Marco and Steven argue of personal belongings on each other's side. Marco's sword, whip, and cape were on Steven's side, as was his pance, cap, and teddy-bear. Marco says a little angry: "Hu Steven we're been over this; can you please keep your belongings on your side?" Steven responds: "Well I could ask, you the same thing. But we both know we toiled each other the same thing for a while now for the pass week." While those two's argument was a small thing and can be fixed easily. Till Star came in and yells: "Alright which one of you flat foots stole my wand?!" They pointed to each other, till Marco says: "Must be in this pile." Star exclaims: "Marco you're suppose to be a neat freak! You two boys better clean this place up or so help me I'll beat the tar out ya'll!" So they began to clean the room to seach for the wand.

Jean, Connie, and Dipper were arguing like a cat, dog, and mouse. Connie says about a mini submarine that can carry the crew and Magnificent 10 off the island.: "Seriously there's no way this will work! I think this ship should go under to avoid the storm!" Dipper's disagrees: "Then how'll we breath?! Since there's 35 saliors, ten of us, and our animals we'll only have 10 minuets worth air!" Jean comes up with a flying contraption, and says: "So we'll fly over it, with an aircraft!" Connie says: "Jean, even if we can build one, we can't fly over the storm, no wing or engine has the power to fly pver that storm!" They continued argue like crazy.

The argument only got worse with each passing day. And the less room in Nemo's home wasn't helping at all. The Pirate Captain and Nemo are disgusting about the continuing argument of the younger members. Pirate Captain says: "Nemo, I feel our young members of my crew. And it all began with Nadia refusing to eat meat. I mean I respect her beliefs and all. But they only fed her meat to keep up, with her strength." Nemo nods in agreement, then he says to Pirate Captain out of secrecy: "Can I tell you a secret?" The Captain leans in forward Nemo whispers: "Nadia is my long lost daughter." The Pirate Captain gasp. "Yes. After the American Civil War, and losing my wife, I didn't know where my daughter was. I searched for her, unknown to me she was also looking for me. As I continue to search for, I began to wonder 'will she forgive me for the confederate sailors I killed, but yet I did saved the survivors.' But as I though to myself I dout she's forgive me for leaving her against my will. I prasied Nadia was safe. So I gave up my search, thinking it was better she didn't know who I was." The Pirate Cap'n understood Nemo's reasons and says: "Well changing the subject; I have an idea. Why not try to have a team building exercise? Let's try to live in the jungle for a few days and try to put aside our differences to survive and live off the land?" Nemo says: "That actually might work. But it's best your crew goes with them or it'll be suspicious." The Pirate Captain agrees and decideds to go too.

So, the misfit pirates and the Magnificent 10 stood outside of Nemo's home in front of the front gate, and Nemo announces: "Everyone. It has come to my and the Pirate Captain's attention that many of you have been under a lot of stress. I feel it is in everybody's best interest you spend time in the jungle to have team building and room to stretch." They at first disagreed but their captains gave the order so they cannot disobey.

They were all shocked, but they didn't have a choice, and had gathered up their gear, and ventured off into the jungle. They walked all the way to the wrecked ship, where they first camped when they arrived to the Mysterious Island.

So after they reached the ship they set up camp putting tents on the deck, and setting up sentries where the cannon holes are and most of the crew members stood guard as the rest made the ship a fortress to protect themselves. Nadia still refuses to eat meat, till Steven remembered learning from Pearl that eggs aren't meat. So he fried up some scrambled eggs and let's Nadia eat some, when Steven explains to Nadia that eggs isn't meat so she doesn't have to quit being vegetarian, so it's alright for her. Jean, Connie, and Dipper been learning how to defend themselves. Connie passes on what she's learn from Pearl to Dipper, Jean been learning how to fence from Ashitaka. Meanwhile Star and Mabel been learning Marco, on how to spot animal tracks, and animal 'leavings'. And how to know when a cave's unstable or safe to mine in.

At night time, the crew gathered to have dinner. Dipper says: "Wow! We done so much! We've learn about the landscape and animal tracking, sword fensing." Ashitaka adds: "Nadia is eating eggs, and not complaining." Jean offerse Nadia a chip from a can, and she takes one. Jean says: "Nadia you see this is what life meant to be like. Surround by friends and family who love you." Nadia says: "You know being on this island away from the stress of civilization dose make you think don't it?" Pirate with a Gaot: "Yeah, why you think Pirates spend time on the sea? Our ships are our own countries in a way." Albino Pirate agrees: "Yeah living life of freedom, and off the sea." Mabel says: "Yeah, it's been like a vacation since we got here. It's nice to get away from responsibility once in a while." They all agreed to have fun every now and again feeling like a kid again. Nadia began to realize that civilization has been nothing but politics, and trouble.

The next day Nadia bangs on a frying pan with a wooden spoon. She wakes up the crew who and yells: "Rise and shine boys and girls!" So they wake up, as the groan and moan out of their beds and they take a stroll through the woods. Steven laying Lion's back, Connie holding on by his main, King on Jean's shoulders who both are still tired, Ashitaka and San being earlier waker so they're fine. Marco and Star on the other hand, Star holding a pillow in her arms as she walks bearly keeping her eyes open, Marco walks as his head back sleep walking as drull comes out of his mouth, Dipper and Mabel both dragging their blankets in the sleep cloths, Dipper in his underwear. The Pirate all similarities to the youths even Albino Pirate and pirate-closer-to-being-a-chair sleeping on Yakul. Dipper asks Nadia: "Nadia isn't there a reason why you woke up so early?" Nadia answers: "As you know we started to live on this island right?" They nodded in agreement. "And that some of you been treating it like a vacation. But I've been reborn! I feel like a Caterpillar becoming a butterfly. Hello mr. Deer." She waves to a buck deer. And she waves to a large rabbit. "Hello missess rabbit." She act like she dosen't have a care in the world. Pirate Captain says: "Aye! Good for you lass!" Mabel says in agreement: "Way to go Nadia, no longer easily irritated. It's almost like you're more excerptible to other people beliefs." Nadia says: "Yep! No more getting angry over the little things." Steven responds: "Awsome." Nadia continues: "I have a new lease on life." Star says: "Super." Nadia ends: "And I've decided to spend the rest of my life on the Mysterious Island away from civilization and lived on nature itself." The were all shocked by what Nadia said. Connie says: "Wow, no need to go overboard." Jean says: "Nadia is spending the rest of your life on this island a wise decision?" Nadia asks: "You don't think I can do it I'll show you." She walks still talking, Jean says: "Oh, she's gone mad." Pirate with a Gaot says: "That's an understatement. She has island fever." Pirate Captain continues: "It's where a salior or pirate spends a particular time on a island and refuses to leave. We need hit her with a blunt object and regroup." While some of the crew even Magnificent 9 agreed with the idea, Ashitaka disagrees and says: "No! We're not doing that. Nadia will come, to her senses." Jean disagrees with Ashitaka: "I dout that, Nadia isn't the kind to give up so easily give up, even at her wit's end, she'll never except defeat. So we should be prepared to give her an intervention." So the crew returned back to camp.

They bettered the ship making it a fortress, Jean made a simple invention that make drinkable water. By using a metal vent, two thick tree limbs to hold it up, and a fire. Jean explains: "You see, by using this vent we poor little bit of sea or dirty water , and this fire will create steam that rises becoming water that purified and that creates drinkable water that will pour into this bowl." The crew was impressed by it. Albino Pirate asks: "So, how much water, did you make?" Jean froze for a moment his didn't make any for it was only in theory, it works.

As Ashitaka and San along with 5 crew members hunt for meat. They tracked an injured deer to find an old injured deer, so they killed it for meat, but Ashitaka being raised by Cheyenne he honors the kill and give him respect for his sacrifice.

Dipper studies the creatures, which still fasinat him, of how their evolution of predator and prey relationship force them to take a different evolutionary path. Meanwhile Steven and Mabel been drinking juice in pins with the crew who were drinking homemade grog and rum down below deck and playing a shanty. Chorus singing: "That's a lie, that's a lis, that's a lie, that's a lie, lie, lie. That's a lie, that's a lie, that's a lie, that's a lie, lie, lie!" They sung a sea shanty playing a accordion, Steven's ukulele, and trumpet.

As the sun begins to set the crew including Jean, San, Mable, Dipper, and Star return from fishing. Jean says: "That's was a great catch everyone." Pirate with a gaot says: "I'll say, we cought 5 fish each, and they're huge." Dipper says: "I'll say this takes me back, when me, Mabel, and our grunckles Stan and Ford took us fishing." Mabel says: "Yeah, we cought fish, took some pictures it was a day never to forget." Dipper continues: "And it all began when me, Mabel, Soos searched for the Gobblewonker. It's some lake monster kinda like the Loch ness monster." They talked till they reached camp and hear metal moving. The sound of cans the Pirate Captain pulls out his gun, and clocks it. Steven asks guiltily: "You're not going shoot at it are you captain?" The Pirate Captain says: "No, I'm just going to scare it off."

So they carefully walk to source of the sound, to see it was Nadia stealing can foods mainly fruits and vegetables. They all say in unison: "Nadia?!" As soon she hears her name she runs back into the jungle with the cans of food. They try to stop her but she was already gone, Pirate with a Gaot yells: "Miss! You forgot a can opener!" He said with a can opener in his hands, but it was too late she was too fare for her to listen.

At night the crew were discussing about Nadia behavior. Connie responds with a little bit anger: "I can't believe that woman! She said she was 'reborn' but that didn't stopped her from stealing our food!" They were all in agreement who were equal or greater than her anger. San says: "I don't approve of her actions. She's acting like a spoiled brat!" Steven still believes there's a reasonable explanation: "Maybe she couldn't find food. She's a vegetarian after all and couldn't find fruit or vegetables in the trees ir bushes." Dipper is shocked by what Steven said and he says: "Steven why would you vouch for her?! She stole food from us! She thinks eating meat is wrong, but it's not, many eat meat to survive!" San adds: "Yeah, I was raised by wolves, and what you think the main diet of a wolf is?" Steven looking out for a friend: "Look, I'm giving Nadia the benefit of a dout. Besides, she'll realize she done wrong and apologize." Jean still disagrees: "I don't think so, Nadia dosen't give up so easily."

Nadia tries to open the cans with rocks like a caveman, but no success, each and wasn't open but flatten. Normally anyone with common sense would admit defeat, and return home, but Nadia dosen't have common sense, she has stubbonness. She continue to open the last can with a large bolder to smash it open, but the bolder spits in two, and the can is flatten too.

The next day, Steven and Connie riding on Lion's back through the jungle, looking for breakfast, so they search for a moment, till they spoke to pass time. Steven says: "So, what do you think we'll find for breakfast?" Connie answers: "Some bird eggs, pigs, large cattle for their milk, maybe fruit if we're lucky." Steven the comes up with an idea: "Maybe if we switch to eat fruits and vegetables for Nadia for a while she may..." Connie interrupts: "No! Nadia isn't our boss, besides she can't force her beliefs on us like a bully. Besides we been tolerat of her but she needs to know that she needs to except us for who we are." Steven at first is confused but than understands that not everyone can have it their way regardless if it's a best friend Lion growls in agreement with Connie, then he stops and picks up a smell in the air, and runs to the scource of the smell.

As they run through the jungle to find a large boar, not as big as the ones in the forest of the spirits but close enough, and it's being attacked by the wolves and Mowgli. Steven and Connie sees the wolves and feral boy fighting the giant boar, Connie unsheaths her sword, Steven pulls out his shield, and they dismounted off of Lion who then charges to help the wolves.

Animal POV. Lion steps forward Akru, and Sora along with his mate Lala a red fured she-wolf. They see the pink lion, who says: "Do you wolves need help?" Akru says as he stutters: "Uh... we're fine, sir..." The boar tosses the wolves who were latched on to it, Lion says: "I disagree. Some times it tales a cat to do a dog's job." So he jumps on to the boar, and digs his claws into the boar's side, and using his own body weight against it. Sora says: "Dispite him being pink he's tougher than he looks." Lala speak her mind: "For a cat. I can't say I trust him entirely, the main is too fluffy. He's not a lion, he's a lioness." Lion still latched on to the boar, tiring it out, and he says: "Hu... guys? I can hear you. And are you gonna sit there or you gonna except me to bring home the bacon?" The wolves join in, and began to bring the boar down. End animal POV.

Steven, and Connie, and Mowgli join to being the beast down, Mowgli throws his boomerang at the boar into its left hind leg then pulls out his woodman's knife and drives it into the boar's left front leg, Steven pushes with his shield to keep the beast down, Connie then plunges her sword into the boar's orgins killing it.

As the giant boar squail in pain, as it finally dies. They all pant, in exhaustion, Steven says: "Wow, that boar, was a tough to kill. But we brought it down with teamwork." Connie agrees: "Yep." She then turns to thw jungle boy and asks: "And who are you?" The boy answers: "My name's Mowgli." Steven says: "Hello! My names Steven and this is Connie and Lion." Points to his friend and feline animal companion. Mowgli says: "You want some of this boar?" Connie responds: "Yes. Thank you." So Connie cuts the pig open and takes half of the meat. Meanwhile Lion speaks to the wolves.

Animal POV. Lion licks his front left paw, Mowgli walks up to Lion and asks him in animal langue: "So Lion, not to be rude but why you're pink?" Lion stops licking and answers: "I was born pink, some time creatures have this ability to become a different color. Heck there's parts in South America where a fresh water dolphin are born pink, like once in every few years or 1 out of 10 times. But don't let my apperence deceive you, I'm still deadly as any lion." Mowgli understand: "I can see that." Lion then asks: "So how did you came to being adopted by wolves?" Mowgli explains: "I was founded by my wolf mother Luri who's also our current leader of the pack, and Alexander my wolf father who was our former leader who died fighting a skull-crawler. My human parents died searching for me. After being adopted by the wolves thanks to my teachers Baloo the sloth-bear and Bagheera the black panther." End animal POV.

Steven was toild the same stroy from San, but Connie looks at a handheld sundial on her wrist, and it's been ten minutes so he pulls on Steven's shirt and says: "Steven we're going to be late for breakfast." Steven responds: "Ho yeah! Sorry Mowgli we're gotta get back to camp." So both mount on Lion's back, to return back to base camp, then Baloo the bear and Bagheera comes out of the woods to meet their new friends. Baloo says: "Hello Mowgli, I just came to see you and Bagheera came along." Bagel speaks for himself: "What? I happened in the area at the time and I was just looking around." Baloo sarcastically says: "Sure..." Bagheera still in denial know people of the jungle would call him soft. Baloo turns to the two youths on the pink feline, so he walks up to Mowgli and asks: "Hu, Mowgli, who are those two human cubs and pink lion?" Bagheera says: "I know a pink lion isn't something you see every day. Than again we live on an island where we creatures the outside world dosen't even know they excise." Lion says: "Yeah, and I've seen more than my share of weird things." Steven says: "Say we need to get going. But Mowgli do you and your animal friends and family wanna have breakfast?" Mowgli nods yes, and mounts on Bagheera and they rush back to base.

Lion is neck-to-neck with Bagheera, while Baloo and the wolves were right behind them. Lion says to Bagheera: "Come on, you can run faster that!" The panther responds: "You know I tell you to keep up, but I dout you can." Lion asks: "Ho is that a challenge you walking shadow?" Bagheera answers: "You don't wanna race a panther pinky." So all continues the race even as the pass Kitchi the red panda sleeping on a tree branch and Kaa the wise python. Kaa asks Luri: "Hello Luri, how you doing? Who were those two human children and odd colored lion?" Luri answers: "Those two humans are Steven and Connie and their animal companion Lion. They invited us for breakfast at their lair. Want you join us?" Kaa responds: "Why not?" Kitchi giggles and joins in too. So they join the race.

Back at camp as the rest continues to make breakfast with milk, fruit juice freashly squeeze, eggs and other foods of the 19th center balance breakfast. The only thing they're missing is the pork meat. Soon all the animals in the race ended in a tie, all but Baloo who arrives panting almost lookng like he's going to have a heart attack, for his kind are build for muscle not speed. Pirate Captain walks up and says: "Ho, Steven, Connie you're back. And I see you've brought friends." Steven asks: "Can they stay to have breakfast with us?" Pirate Captain answers the question with another: "Well do they bite? Because if they do, than you can forget mister." So he walks up to the white furred she-wolf, and hesitates to pet her, she growls but dosen't bite, so he's allows to eat with them. They all laughed, having a good time the animals ate then played Kitchi played with King and Waddles those three were as happy as clames, Lion and Baloo were in a wrestling contest, Yakul just sit minding his own buisness as he and Luri watch their friends and love ones enjoy themselves. Steven challenges Mowgli to arm wrestling contest, but both were evenly match being raised in the wild his strength is that of 5 men, and Steven is almost more.

Meanwhile Nadia searches through the jungle to find edible fruit so far nothing. One fruit wasn't sweet, it's sour and teast awful and smells like sweatsocks. She hears her friends enjoying themselves and feels she wants to return home.

As the day passes to noon, Nadia stands on a ladge at a large lake. There Nadia stood askinh herself, was it wrong to force her beliefs on her friends and crew mates even though they respected her? She's conflicted between her pride and her friends who were like family to her, then the ledge breaks and she falls but latches on to the cliff edge holding on for dear life. Ironically Pirate Captain, Pirate with a Gaot, Steven and Jean are fishing in a dingy. Jean says passing the time: "Well we've cought some fish." Pirate with a gaot says: "I'll say we cought ten giant tuna, and 6 blue gills. I wish we cought a catfish or a bass." Steven turns his head as he continues to fish, and exclaims: "Guys! Nadia! She's in trouble!" The turn to see Nadia in the distance and in need of aid. Pirate Captain exclaims: "All hands on deck! Woman overboard!" So they pulled the oars and roll to Nadia's rescue.

Nadia using her telepathy to call animals for aid: 'Animals of the forest here my call!' None of the animals not even Mowgli's animal friends and family answered not even Kong answered. 'Help me fish of the sea!' Not even the fishes responds to her call. Nadia speak her voice outloud: "Why wont they help me?! Do they know all that I've done for them?!" Soon a giant bass pops out of the water, Nadia smiles thinking it's came to help her, but it came to eat her. Nadia screams: "Ahhh! I asked for help not to be your food!" But it dosen't listen and thrashes trying to reach for Nadia. Then it is strucked by a harpoon in the left side, it turns to the four people in the dingy and dives back into the water and swims twords them.

The pirates ready their weapons, soon the fish pops out of the water hitting the dingy. Pirate Captain exclaims in anger: "Avast ye scurvy dog!" The giant bass bumbs the dingy again only harder that it shook the crew almost off. Steven says: "We're gonna need a bigger boat!" Then the bass jumps out of the water flyng over the dingy trying to bite over their heads but it jumped too high. It swims back down, so they ready for when it re-surface, which it did, but this time it's head is on the end of the boat lifting up half of the dingy out of the water as the four pirates were hanging on the the other end away from the fish's head and mouth. Steven chooses to go down fighting, and exclaims: "From heck's heart I stabe at thee! For hate's sake I spit my last breath at thee! Thus I give up the spear, and I claw my way down your thoat!" So Steven then jumps into the mouth of the giant large mouth bass as he exclaims: "Take me you large mouth devil!" As the bass swallows Steven whole straight down his throat and dives back down into the water.

They were all in shock seeing how courageous Steven was. Pirate Captain says: "I'll say this; the boy's got a pair." Then the bass re-surfaces again right back on the boat but it's sufficienting. Jean say: "it dosen't look good. Must be chocking on something." Pirate with a gaot: "Or someone." 5 minuets later it just dies, right on the boat, then it moves, that shocked the three others only to find out it's Steven coming out of the mouth covered in spit and water. Steven pants and says in gaps: "Must've, been something, he ate." Then a large plant ans sticks covered crocodile takes the dead fish and sink back into the water leaving the four alone.

After a while, Nadia is saved by her friends, crew mate and captain, who gave her a blanket, but she's still angry even glaring at her rescuers. Pirate with a gaot whispers: "Should someone say something?" So Jean speaks: "Uh... Nadia? We did help you. But why you still angry with us?" Nadia answers: "There's a reason why. The fish didn't answer to help me, because you killed them all!" Jean stutters, but Steven who's been more tolerant than anyone but he couldn't take it anymore exclaims: "What did you expect us to do starve to death?! Nadia was shocked by Steven, who exclaimed to her for once she tries to responds but couldn't think of any at the time. "Nadia we've been tolerant of you, and you need to know you've been a spoiled brat! We try to help you but you've been ungrateful! And there are animal that do eat meat, and they're not evil, and some animals do eat plants, as do some eat meat! It's called balance and I think they know that more than you do!" Nadia was stunded by what Steven said, and he was right even though she didn't agree to it.

Back at camp in the night as Jean watches the stars drawing the shape of the stars make, Nadia walks up to him and so she and Jean stood on the front of the deck and began to talk. Nadia says: "I'm sorry for the way I've been acting Jean." Jean says: "Oh, it's alright." Nadia disagrees and responds: "No. you and the others put up with me and I took you all for granted. I may not eat meat or fish. But, I'll try to be more excepting to your beliefs and the way you and the other eat. And I just thought that nature was better than civilization." Jean responds differently than Nadia's idea: "I don't think that, nor do I think Civilization's better than nature. I wish to see civilization and nature to coexist. To see nature and civilization can work together in peace and equality." As they gases into sky unknown what the future holds or what will their children not yet born will make of themselves.

The next morning San, with a bowl full of scrambled eggs in her hands walks to Nadia at the breakfast tabel. Nadia sits at the tabel drinking a wooden cup of fruit juice, San comes up and says: "hey Nadia. I just want you know it's nice to have you back and all." Nadia says: "Thank you." San continues: "I also want you to know I care about my friends, so I brought you a present." San gives Nadia the bowl to see the eggs and asks: "You do know what a present is right?" So San takes the bowl of eggs back picks up a fork and says to Nadia: "Now you're going to eat these eggs or I'm gonna pop your head off." So she puts Nadia in a headlock and force feeds Nadia the eggs as she struggles to break free as she says: "I love and hate you San! I know you mean well and this almost goes against my beliefs." San continues to feed Nadia the eggs.


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took me a while but this is an origin chapter where the heroes explain what happened in their lives that lead them to becoming the Magnificent 10. Also I forgot to mention this Steven, and Jean were 14 years old (born in 1861), Connie, Mabel, and Dipper 12 (born in 1863) years old, San and Ashitaka 16 years old (born in 1859) and Nadia, Marco, and Star are 15 years old (born in 1860) in the first story and that was 1875 so this is 1877 thats two years older so do the math.**

Three days passed since Nadia returned to camp, and after what Steven said about her, and it got her thinking. 'How did I get here? Why am I so rude to my friends who tolerate my stubbornness?' And she's not the only one, the others been wondering, why did they met? Was it random coincidence, or was the rightful hand of fate?

So they all sat together in the ship's captain's quarters and they started to talk Nadia was the first to speak: "Look Everyone. You guys put up with me, and I just took you all for granted." They noded in understanding, then she begins to shed tears and continues. "I've done you all wrong so much! I'm selfish, spoiled, and I hurt all the people I love! I was always a frighten little girl and I've done nothing but bring you misery! I hate myself!" She cries more they feel sympathy for her. Jean puts his hand on Nadia's shoulder leaning closer and says: "No, Nadia you act make selfish mistakes we all do. I still love you and you know that. You're not a bad person you just make mistakes like we all do." They again all noded in agreement, Connie says: "Its true." Dipper: "We've all been there once in a while." Steven asks: "But Nadia why are you so stubborn, and don't you eat meat but can you give us details on why?" Mabel adds: "While we're at it, let's all tell our past to make each other feel better about knowing our friends." Ashitaka adds: "It'll make us humble to see how valuable we are to make us more human." Nadia begins her story: "Well it all started when I was four." She describes her past.

11 years earlier, Nadai being four year old child wearing work cloths, cleaning the master's (that is Gargoyle) mansion in the inside. "I was born into a life of slavery, for four years. By the end of the civil war, I was freed, I search for my parents. But I couldn't find them, I search all over America for almost a year, till I gave up then joined the circus, though they spoiled me, and became selfish, and I regretted what I've done and became." As Nadai from the past condtinued to search for her parents with the help from the circus, but no success, even when asked but not many white people wanted to help but immigrants were alright with her but no avail from them either. Soon the circus traveled across the world from America to Europe and it colonies, along the way when she was seven. "At the age of seven, when we were passing Berline, one of the bulls, trying to resist as he was being sentenced to the slaughter house." As the bull, trying to resist he begins pulled Nadia watches helplessly. "They said he was too old and weak, and that he out lived his usefulness. He, begged them to let him live, but they didn't listen or understood him. I wished I could helped but I couldn't. After that I couldn't eat meat know the animal didn't had a choice in the matter." Many members had tears running down their cheeks after hearing that story and all were in agreement of why she doesn't eat meat. Steven says: "Nadia we understand it down, but when we eat meat we don't take if for granted." Ashitaka says: "Ho my goodness, Nadia. But you must understand that I don't kill without compassion, I do honor the animal's life." San adds: "Nadia I can respect, your reasons but Wolves don't go for the too old unless they're rouges wolves but that's different. But my try onky goes for sick or weak keeping the heard's strong. But even in death the animal returns to earth bringing in new life no just in us, but into grass." Now it's Jean's turn to tell his story.

Then Jean states his past: "My life began in La-Have France." Jean was a young child, who lived with his father who looks like Jean, as an older version without his glasses. "My mother died when I was very young, but my father was a kind man. A fisherman and owned is own farm to make a living. One trip, he ventured off for fish, then he didn't returned, they say he was attacked by a sea monster and was pressumed lost at sea. So after that I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle." After being with his aunt and uncle, they were very nice to him they treated him like he was their own giving him a education with what little money they had, his uncel was a relaxing and responsible man his aunt was fair but stricked. "My uncle and I worked on makinf flying machines but 1 to 7 times they tried but none were successful, but it's not just air crafts but also other inventions which he used in his personal house/workshop." Each flying machine was unique but none were capable of flying even though they flew a few ft off the ground till they fell. "At the age of seven my aunty toiled me to give up, that my flying machine will never fly and coast money, and called them junk. So I did something stupid, I ran away from home and fled to America, though the trip on sea I have no memory for some reason, like my mind went blank or something."

As Jean entered America starting in New York, through the immigration building, he was given citizenship then began to go school, though it was expensive and the living in an apartment under a train railroad is a constant annoyance. "I spent time in New York, the trains kept waking me up, and being an immigrant, as a job I couldn't make a decent pay, plus I was too young at the time." Dispite the harsh customs he still got into school, but when he reached 12 years old, packed up for the countryside. "After I left New York, I went all the way to Tennessee, there I met Nadia, almost like love at first sight. But we were being chased by three people, a redhead woman named Grandis, and her henchmen Sanson and Hanson. Dispite everything even being chased by them in a large automobile, with numerous of abilities we escaped them, and me and Nadia retreated into the deserts of Nevada to start over." Steven asks: "Why were they chasing you?" Nadia answers: "They were after my Blue Water, I don't know why but that all I can think of why. It's the only thing of my father left me." Ashitaka nods in agreement, understanding the value of a family heirloom, the rest nodded as well.

Ashitaka tells his past: "That covers you two. I think it's my turn then it'll be San turn." It began 18 years ago in 1859, and three years after Ashitaka was born in the South of Japan, the Emishi tribe were a passive culture, while some were shoot fiirst ask questions later, the Emishi only use are a tribe who asks first, shoot out of self-defense but still give warning to leave peacefully. "My original people were called the Emishi tribe, a peaceful tribe, we only used violence as a last resort." Ashitaka was born as the last prince of the Emishi, even though he had a sister she wasn't princess. Ashitaka grew up in a small village who were though to be extinct since a previous emperor of Japan rules over 700 or so years ago. They lived in secret for years, though they do learn more from the outside world, they learn it from passing travelers they've even learned about America.

While some of the tribe wanted to leave Japan to start all over in a new world, while some chose to stay behind and deal with their oppressors. The tribe had 50 members total and so they were split into 2, 25 chose to go to America while 25 chose to stay. They disguised themselves from people outside world, cuase in Japan the Emishi are still wanted, for reason that have been lost to sands of time. The trip to America was hard and troubling, dealing with terrible food, and water that was bearly drinkable. They weren't the only immigrants heading to the new world, there were people from Russia, China, Irland, England and many others. For days they traveled on the ocean till they finally reached America, however it was bad timing was bad, for they entered during the America's first Civil War between the Union of the North and the confederacy of the South. The Emishi stayed nuetral and they traveled to West Virginia which was one of the three states who were also neutral, though every now and again they tended to the wounded soldiers being Union or confederate, and helped freed slaves, runaway slaves etc...

they never got involved with fighting, they lived in peace, in only a matter of months since they came, they build a small village. Then one day the confederate army lead by Martin charges in even though the Emishi said politely and yet firmly to leave them be, but they didn't they kept attacking, so the Emishi fought back killing 10 soldiers but they no match for their modern weapons. Many men, women, and children were slaughtered. Ashitaka was the last one left standing even for a 3 years old, but they didn't kill him. More like made him an example, they crucified by tying him on to an "x" shaped cross. The last thing Ashitaka saw was Greg Universe carrying in secret his infant sister Kyadi.

After they left Ashitaka's been on the cross for three days and three nights, on the fourth day the Cheyenne Indians found him and cut him down, he was bearly alive even for a three year old. The medicine men did all they could for him.

In Ashitaka's mind, he's naked in a dark void, then a large clawed hand grabs him by the left arm and pulls him into a flaming pit filled with damed souls. Just as Ashitaka, was about to be swallowed into the pit of unspeakable horror, a giant egale made of smoke and wind swoops down and grabs him by the right arm. The two entities were equally matched, but the egale won and returns the Japanese boy to the realm of the living but not without the demon's arm scaring Ashitaka's left arm giving him the "mark of the beast". His soul is saved but cursed with the mark in both body and soul.

Back in the physical realm, Ashitaka lives, and was given a scar in at first it seems terrible then he chooses to ignore it thinking it came from spending time in the cross and heatwave. Later the Cheyenne discussed about what should they do with the little Japanese boy, some thought it would be best for him to return to the white men, others thought to adopt him. The choice was difficult, but in the end he became part of the Cheyenne, and 3 years after the war he grew strong in more ways not just body or spirit. One day a former confederate soldiers attack a freed slave family, even though the Cheyenne had no buisness or quarrel with either whites or blacks they choose to stay out of this, but Ashitaka couldn't let injustice continue. So with a small bow and arrows and riding on a horse and charges, as he pulls back on his arrow, his left arm with the scar begins to wiggle like something was growing on his arm's skin from the inside out. As the soldier was about to drive his beyonet into the freed woman, even though Ashitaka toiled him to stop, he let his arrow fly and even though it hits the butt of the musket it rips off both of the soldier's arm who didn't know, for the arrow fires so fast it was great than a bullet's speed. Even though both the freed slave family and soldier survived Ashitaka felt guilty taking that man's arm even it was saving good people.

After that day the chief of the Cheyenne named Wise Buffalo saw the scar, and unnatural power and knew the strength was raw and untrained the boy had much to learn so he began to teach him how to welded it, and gave him the name 'Running Elk'. Wise Bufflo made a target dummy for practicing his arrow shots, 5 out of 10 times he shot off the limbs of the dummy, 4 times it was the head, and the last time in the crotch.

It took him a long time but he manages to hit the dummy without detaching a limb or head not even the crotch. Over the years Ashitaka grew, by the age of 10 he had the strength of 12 men, by the age of 15 he gain the strength of 20 men. One day while hunting for deer, he finds a female dead elk, and a newborn male elk. At first Ashitaka was about to kill it out pf mercy but he remembered his original people rode elks like horses, so instead he raps the baby elk in his shirt and carried it back to the village and carried for it back to health, as the elk grew Ashitaka named it Yakul and both grew strong enough to carrie a person if not to ride.

The story of Ashitaka ended and San's story begins her's: "So you know Ashitaka's birth and adopted familes, here's mine. As all you know I was raised by wolf spirits. But here's how;" It began 15 years ago in 1862, San was born to a human family, who we're cutting down trees in the forest of giant beast gods. Moro the two tailed wolf saw them defiling her forest, so she engages them, she jumps from a hill side, landing in front of them frightening the two humans, the mother held her infant daughter in her arms, they two adult humans ran. Normally a parent would protect their child but the mother threw her own child at the wolf spirit's feet as they continue to run.

Normally a wolf would eat the infant human, but some reason something inside her toiled her not to eat her not to eat her, so instead she decided to raise her. The she-wolf named her San, so she grew along with the other large wolves, they were not as big as Moro, but close enough.

The steady diet for San was wolf milk from 5 months old to 3 years old. At the age pf 4 she then she began to eat raw meat, unlike the other wolves she uses tool, mostly stone weapons and rides the other wolf like a horse and create a mask, and a long cape made of wolf skin. Then on to the age of 16, she wore cloths that her broths found from random traveler and gave them to her. One say whe she was out hunting a deer, ironically so was Ashitaka who was hunting the same deer. After San jumps and Ashitaka fires his arrow but the deer heard both the leaves rusteling and the wood of the bow creeking as the Japanese boy pulls the shring, then the arrow launches. The deer runs after the arrow hits the tree and San lands on the ground missing her prey. When Ashitaka rushes to San to see if she's aright, but she attacks him giving a cut to the left cheek, he pulls out his steel machete, only to block her attacks till she retreated back into the forest.

After that experience, she began to wonder and ask herself 'who was that young man? Why can't I shake this feeling?' Moro notice this too, and knew it was time for San to return to the human realm and find a human mate and live among other humans. So San gathered what belongs she had and began the journey to the human world, mainly to the Cheyenne and to meet Ashitaka again, the Cheyenne named her Strong wolf. San spend more time with Ashitaka they lived together hunted together and he began to teach her, it took her a while to speak Native American language, but she already did so well in other things.

In the present San says: "So that's my past. You think I'm like Mowgli in this case, no being raised by wolves is one thing being raised by wolf spirits, is another. But it was great. Anyone else has a story they wish to tell?" Star raises her arm and exclaims: "Ho! My turn! My turn!" Marco says: "Ok, Star tell yours." Star responds: "Ok. Well since you've four toiled yours here's mine." Star was born in England, to a royal family known as the Butterflies, their rise to power began centuries ago back when they were common folk who were weavers. Star's ancestor named Urania who lived with her mother and grandmother, her grandmother taught her everything she knew. At the age of 14 Urania had an argument where Urania stated that weaving is a weast of time. She then retreats to the lake where she goes where she wants to be alone, then her village is attacked by raiders including her mother and grandmother, she cried after that, and retreated back to the lake, and looked up into the sky and prayed to the heavens for a mircale. The sky answered and so a meteor crashes, she rushes to the crater to see the meteorite glow in an un-earthly brightness and in the shape of a earth butterfly. So by using a long thread needle, and a red ribbon, she crafted a wand and it gave her butterflies on both of her cheeks. She then used against the raiders, after that the villagers rebuild their homes and buisness even constructed a kingdom dubbing Urania their first queen. Soon after she practice her spells and kept a catalog of her spells fron her grandmother's notebook. Years later she became married and given birth to an hariess, the first princess of their land which they named Mewni, at the age of 14 she gave the wand to her child, which was at the same age she found the meterorite in the crater and kept becoming queen till her daughter was ready to rule the kingdom. Each first born has been a female of the Butterfly royal family and was given the wand at the age of 14 years old, the wand's been pass down and add their own spells in the book all the way down to Star Butterfly.

Star was born into the Butterfly royal family, but she was a rebel, she gets it from her father side of the family side of the family. She spends her childhood riding while horses, stealing treasure from thieves and pirates and pick-pockets. Some people called her irresponsible, careless, foolish, but to her point of view she just wants to have fun. Then when she reached the age of 14 she receives the wand and like her predecessors/ancestors before her the wand changed its form to match the personality traits of it's new user.

At first Star though it wasn't going to be a big thing, her mother queen Moon, her father River and Star's teach Glossaryck who taught Star as well as her mother, and grandmother. Moon was a strick woman with silver hair, she was queen of Mewni, and River was a blonde man with a long beard, who was a kind and understanding man but also a bit on the warrior side, Glossaryck was a Hindi man with a long beard, who's a really old man with much wisdom who taught three generations of the Butterfly family as those who taught the Buttfly family before him. When Star turned 14 years old she was given the wand, and try summon a rainbow over the kingdom, but it burst into flames and burns half the kingdom. Queen Moon, was tempted to send Star to St. Olga's shcool for wayward princess (Girl scream as Star was bing dragged into the school). St. Olga's school for wayward princess is a large academy where it never sun shines, and there's thunder and lightning all the time, and is like a nightmarish place and strips a princess of individuality.

Star was so worried of going to St Olga's she ran away, she took only the cloths on her back, thw book, and the wand and snuck out, and try live off the streets. At fist she wandered the street hidding her identity so no knows she's the princess, the she runs into a black man in a hood with a missing ring finer, who walks up to her and tells her to flee to America, at first Star though not to trust strangers which her parents kept telling her, but she believed that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet. So she takes the hooded strangers, and buys a dingy and sets sails for America across the sea, on the way she ran into a hurricane, the storm was crazy. (This part secret in the act of desperation, she calls for Davy Jonea himself and makes a deal with him, he spares her life and in three years from 1875 to 1878 he'll collect his dept.) She didn't mention that part to anyone, but she reaches America and started her life all over agaib like many immigrants, she walked all the way to Navada along the way she picked up a new dress made out leafs and other planets. She traveled on foot to riding wild horses to train, till finally reaches the town of the gold nugget, where she worked as a stand up magician.

In the present.

Star says: "So that's my story, I escaped the fate of going to St. Ogal's school for wayward princess." She stated with fear at the end of the sentence. Marco puts his hand on her back and says: "It's ok Star. Now it's my turn."

Marco was born in California back before when it was considered a state entirely by other states. Marco was a straight A student, who was both a safe on his gaurds person but also a misundersood bad boy. He loves his parents, they were the type that didn't want much, they preferred a simple life to others. Marco knew that, but when it came to Californians they needed money and the hardworking jobs that didn't even make the decent amount to pay rent. So Marco, backed up his gear and took his father's pick puts on his miner cloths with a sodded on hood to his shirt for when it's rainning and began to search for gold, in rivers, mountains, and caves, but everytime he tries and find gold it's eaither the area's a bust or someone comes along and takes it, being bandits, other miners and other kinds or people who want gold. So he searched in the last place anyone looked in old abandoned gold mines, and in the process he meets some Chinamen who also knew Karate and taught him, and to use it only for defense never for vengeance.

Marco worked till his fingers were sore to the bone, and kept going but that didn't stop him. And now when people try to steal his gold he'd beat them up with his new found karate abilities, so that's how and why he left California to make gold for his parents.

Steven says: "Wow! So that's why you left. Truely a kind thing to do." Ashitaka adds: "Its truely a noble and honorable cause." They all nodded in agreement. Steven says: "Well now it's my turn. As many of you know my father fought for the confederate army, but he didn't believe in slavery or the stuff. Thought despite fighting for the south he was given the Medal of Honor from the Union, after turning in his men. But that just part of his life."

This story began when Steven's father Greg Universe, was part of a one man band. He traveled all across the country, till he found himself in a random town. He played in front of the town but no one showed they were at the circus, but only one person showed up, a nine foot tall woman pink currly hair woman wearing a white dress and has a star shape hole where her belly button is and has a Rose Quartz gemstone piercing.

The woman was ironically named Rose Quartz, she like Greg's music and Greg himself so she brought him back to her place in the circus, there he meets Rose's friends. Garnet the three eyed fortune teller who can see multiple futures all happening at once. Pearl a graceful acrobatic, who's also skilled in sword combat, she's like a ballerina and a samurai combined. And the youngest member Amethyst, a carefree clown who loves pranks and like to make a serious job be more fun. They called themselves the Crystal Gems, then the two combined their stage becoming a band that attractive many costumers.

But behind the exterior there's more to them, Garnet is an expert in love, for her parents were also experts in love her mother Sapphire and her father Ruby, their version of love was considered weird even though they're straight but they didn't cared, they see love isn't based on narrow minds between a man and woman. Love is a universal, love isn't based on one thing they believe in love of a man and man, or woman and woman. To their point of view God loves straights and gays, even if people says he dosen't like gays but they say God loves love.

Pearl has feeling for Rose, but not just in love way more of an obsession way wanting Rose all to herself. But Rose didn't feel the same way, only loved Pearl as a friend. So when Greg came into Rose's life she was jealous.

Amethyst sometimes has low self confidence not from making people laugh, more like people making fun of her highet lack of strength.

Rose Quartz is a strong woman and leader of these three women, and values all love as a child she cared for all creatures from the smallest caterpillar to birds, she even danced with Native Americans, she even learned spirituality, at the teenage years she's even wondered the forest of giant beast spirits, they noticed her but they didn't attacked her the just watched as she planted a small tree on the little island in the center of the lake, she's even watched baby birds being hatched. To adulthood she continues to values all life forms and saw beauty in all from pond scum to the animals in the circus whom she joined in.

They all lived in somewhat happily till the Civil War came and Greg was drafted into the confederate military. Pearl was thrilled since she has Rose all to herself, Garnet saw multiple futures of Greg, some involved him getting killed some where he lives and returns home. Amethyst didn't know what to think of Greg, she thought he was a phase for Rose and the circus.

As time went by Greg fought in numerous battles including Gettysburg, but in one battle Greg turn in his own men including his friend, for burning down Ashitaka's village and killed many innocent people. He then decided to take Ashitaka's infant sister to an orphanage and hoped someone will adopt her. So aftet turning in his men, Greg was rewarded the Union Medal of Honor. After the war he returned to the circus, Rose saw Greg riding on a horse as the sun sets, she rushes to him, as he dismount and removes his hat they embraced, she even lifted him up and spinded around. She was so happy, happire than she's ever been. After being away for so long, they got married, where one of the clowns happened to be a priest, so their unity was sealed while many cheered (all but Pearl) Rose tosses the bouquet among all the people who caught it was Garnet who blushed, that night of romance.

Garnet was glad that none of her visions of Greg dying didn't happened. Pearl was back to being jealous but than realized so long as Rose is happy so is she, she'll want make Rose happy not her happy. Amethyst was happy to see her friend was with a Medal.

As time continues Rose and Greg decided to have a child. So they spend almost every night in the bedroom. Then one day she became pregnant, in nine months later, Steven was born. To Rose it was the most physically painful moment of her life but mentally it was the happiest moment in her life since Greg returned from the war. A year passed since the end of the war, they lived happily till General Marty, Greg's friend who found out from his former client Yellow Diamond, the former soldiers charged in the statge the Crystal Gems fought them off Marty's men till they were over-whelmed by the numbers Rose held Steven in her arms, as he cried normally she'd fought with her ancestral sword, a large pink single blade sword with a handel cover, the sword's been in the family since her great-grandfather fought in the American Revolution against the Red Coughts, but she couldn't leave Steven alone, Greg then turn himself in so long as they spared his family. Greg was given a firing squad and fired at, the Gems saw in horror, while Steven continued to cry, Pearl wanted Rose to herself but not like this not with Greg dead, Rose fell to her knees in complete sadness and cried along with her son. Garnet saw the future of the firing squad, there was no alternate future. Amethyst was depressed, so much words couldn't describe it.

So Steven grew up without his father but before he died he was given a ukulele as his first birthday present, but he couldn't teach him cause he was too young to teach him so Rose taught him everything she learned from Greg her husband. As their lives continued a new member joined the circus when Steven was 7 years old, her name is Lapis lazuli. She's a water gypsy a woman who can control water as an extent of her will she can make shapes and sizes even bubble with fish in it.

One day when Steven was 11 years old one of the lionesses was pregnant and had a litter of cubs, there were 3 males and 3 females, one of the males was a different color, he was born pink and smaller than his brothers and sisters. Mainly he was the runt of ther litter, but Steven chose him above all other, he cared for him, nurtured him like he was a house cat, while some of his brothers and sisters were sold to other circuses or zoos others were sentenced to live in an African wildlife preserve. Steven named the pink one Lion, and so then Lion grew strong with Steven's care and love he even gives him ice cream every now and again his favorite is lemon. Lion grew stronger than any of his brothers and sisters, he even developed a roar like a hurricane, and has a speed five time that of any lion alive. Steven and Lion were the best of friends they became almost inseparable, and even Lion's is a full grown adult lion he can be rambunctious at times, from the time he licked bath Steven and Amethyst, to playing with Pearl's collections of sheeth swords like they were chew toys. Garnet and Lion have an unspoken but respected passion and they simply nod to one another. Lapis pets him once in a while when he passes her, and Rose loves Lion so much her love is equal to Steven's love for him, and Lion acts like a cat purring and rubbing her like any house cat would.

In the present.

Steven says: "And so that's my father became a war hero and how I became who I am and how I met Lion." They were all amazed to hear that, his father gone from a one man band, to joining the circus, to being part of a war and being given a medal, and Steven who's a gypsy and his mother and guardians. Connie speaks up: "Now it's my turn to tell my story."

Connie was born 2 years after Steven so she's a bit younger, her parents were born in India, and while Connie's father Doug was a part of the law enforcer, Connie's mother Priyanka who studied and worked hard to become a medical doctor, she succeeded in getting her degree in medical science and school, but no one took her seriouse not even her own parents. Her husband Doug was the only one her and her work serious, but they knew India was stuck in the old way and traditions especially, women where they are stuck 'serving their man', so they decided to head for America, but on the way Dr. Priyanka became pregnant, after many months and reached the immigration sign-in building she gave birth in line.

While though Priyanka's newborn daughter whom she named Connie was born in America, she and her parents still weren't legally citizens, so they had to get back in line, and after a period of time in line they entered their name and became American citizens. They lived in New York, however it was still hard for them, for Priyanka couldn't get a doctor's job, and Doug had to work day and night as a local police... coffee man, even though he's experienced in police work, the police treated unequally they even called him named they would say to a black man, but he keeps telling them he's Hindi but to their ignorance they think they all look the same. 8 years passed and still no respect, nor premission for either jobs not even a decent education for Connie despite being Hindi-Amerian.

So they were fed up with the people who don't take Priyanka seriously just because she's a woman doctor, nor Doug for being not white or American. So they fled to the west away from the big city life. There Connie worked harder than anyone of her students, to get into Harbor or Cambridge University.

One day Steven's circus came to town, it was the final stop for this was the circus permit stop. Connie wanted to see it, but her parents didn't want her to see shows that display human disformities, but she just wanted to see it so bad the though one time couldn't hurt. So she entered the crowd and saw many side shows such as the classic the bearded lady, and snake woman and strong man, etc... and the Crystal Gems and Steven's act who are the main attraction, Garnet the Fortune teller, Amethyst the clown who can do crazy things weather it be juggling balls with her feet on a larger ball, or eating hot food, and Pearl the acrobatic who can balanced her self on the rope, Rose Quartz who dose palm reading and Gypsy dancing, and Steven's act which is, him sticking his head in Lion's mouth, and rides him like a horse.

After the show, Connie went backstage to meet Steven, and the Crystal Gems, after spending time Steven thought they could be friends, so they rode on Lion traveling all across town even back to Connie's home. One day Steven and Connie were attacked by bandits till Pearl jumps in and so did Rose, they used swords against the bandits, who used six-shooters and booie knives. Rose wouldn't intend to kill what she valued and found it sacred, she may eat meat and vegetables and fruit but dosen't kill it herself. Pearl followed Rose's orders out of love, even though she'll never get the same love she wants, for Rose's heart will always belong to Greg, even in death she'll never stop loving him.

Even though the bandits used modern weapons but to botn Rose and Pearl, found guns to be clumsy or random but swords are elegant weapons from more civilized age, they even cut the bullets in half and guns in half, when the bandits pulled out booie knives they were disarmed, and Pearl put the letter "P" on their shirts and skin, when Pearl picked a fully intacked gun off the ground she scoffs and says: "So uncivilized." She stated as she tosses it into a trash barrel.

Connie was amazed by it, and asked if she could learn sword fensing. Pearl at first wasn't sure, thinking she was too young, but than again Rose taught her everything she knew when she was Connie's age. So Pearl began to train Connie in secre for her parents are over protective. For months Connie been working hard, from her school work, and her fencing lessions. In a matter of months Connie became a skilled warrior, and what would take others years of trainging she did it in only half the time.

By the time her training became completed, Pearl says to her: "Remember this; you must protect Steven and he must protect you." Connie asks: "So dose this mean my training is complete?" Pearl answers as a teacher: "No more training do you require. You have what you need. Pass on, what you have learned." Both bowed in repsect as a student and a teacher. Unknowed to them while they were training so was Steven, being taught by Garnet and Rose, but not by using a sword but by using a shield, both on how to brace against others, and on how to use both his and his enemie's strength against themselves. The two became an unstoppable duo, and in someway they became like Knights, and both were toiled to pass on what they had learn.

Steven says: "And that how me and Connie became who we are." Connie adds: "And how I was born into the world and why I'm teaching Dipper. I'm doing what Pearl toiled me; pass on what I had learn." Star says: "Speaking of Dipper, who did give you that name?" Dipper answers: "Well you see, Dipper is really more of a nickname, Mabel gave it to me when we were little kids." Mabel adds: "I gave him that nickname 'cause of his birthmark." They were confused and intrigued by what Mabel said. "Go on show 'em Dipper." However the male twin was shy and says: "What? No! I'm not going to show them my birthmark!" Steven says: "Come on, I wanna see it!" Star just as much: "Yeah, it can't be that embarrassing. Besidss you're not the only person who has secrets, imagine how much secrets we got in the closet." They all nodded and wanted to see it and so Dipper raises his forhead hair and shows his birthmark to be in the shape of the Big Dipper. They didn't laughed they were alright with it. Connie says: "That's amazong, not many people have birthmark shaped like that." Star adds: "Yeah, it's kinda cute." They all agreed.

Their story began 13 years ago when Dipper and Mabel were 2 years old, and when their parents were accused of a crime they didn't commet, so they fled to a small town caled Gravity Falls. So they hid their identity, and met Stanford and his twin brother Stanly. They were asked to watch over their children while they try to clear this mess up. At first they thought no but Dipper And Mabel's parents begged them, and cause they were out of options. So neither party had any choice, Stan and For took Mabel and Dipper in, and try balance between work and family.

Over the years Dipper and Mabel took trates from both their great uncles or gruncles for short, Mabel more on Stan's side but still has her own personality, Dipper was on a number of adventures. At 12 years of age for both twins Dipper and Mabel gone on more crazy adventures and Mabel made a scrape book to keep track of, and each adventure made them grow wiser and learn to be true to themselves.

Dipper try to learn how to be a man from a mythological creature call Manatures. Dipper gon through all the trials he had to kill a multibear, but chose not to kill him and became a man his way.

Mabel fell in love with a cute guy who turned out to be a bunch of gnomes who wanted her to be their queen, but she said no. The gnomes weren't the type to take no for an answer so both Dipper and Mabel fought back and hugged it out in the end even done a pat-pat on the back.

Over the years while working at the mystery shake Dipper devolved a crush on Wendy the gypsy/lumberjack. Both he and Mabel became friends with Soos the handyman, of the mystery shake.

All sorts of crazy adventures not just with the supernatural, Mabel made many friends for starters a large body girl with a heavy voice named Grenda and a Japanese girl wearing glasses named Candy. They even met a ricj spoiled girl named Pasifica Northwest who's family is the reaches people in Gravity Falls.

Mabel won Waddles as a pet, when Stan open a carnival, and even though the rides were a bit unsafe, at least no one was hurt or killed, so Mabel passed a poster for 'win a pig contest', she guessed the pig's weight was 15 pounds, and ironically his previous name was 15pundy.

Dipper and Mabel may argue once in a while but in the end they make up for it. Which is more than Stan and Ford were at one time, when they were little kids living in New Jersey they were the best of friends, the two against the world.

However over the years Ford and Stan in their teenage years, Ford signed up for the science fair, Ford was offered to go to his dream school, Stan thought it was them against the world. Later that night Stan got so angry think he'll leave him he punches the machine but he didn't mean it so he tries to fix it.

After Ford's machine was broken and failed Stan and Ford's father was even really mad as was Ford. Stan tries to explain but neither of them would listen, their father wouldn't listen to reason, while Ford wanted to help his brother it was always them but is side said 'don't help him, he ruined your dream'. So he was kicked out, even though Stan asked for high six for Ford has six fingers on both hands, but Ford didn't help he closed the door. So Stan goes out and make his own fortune by traveling all over America getting kicked out of every state and made deals with Colombian crime bosses, while Ford was studing in the second best college he could afford, and got through in half the time. Then he moved to a town called Gravity Falls Organ, as he began to study more about the creatures, the town secrets and secret societies etc... He blew his grant money too soon, then remembered his brother, sure he was mad at him, but that was twenty years ago. They've been together through thick and thin, he's been there for when people made fun him for his six fingers disformity and Ford's been there when people called him and idiot, and they both been there for when they were called losers. He was family and when they were kids they made a promise they leave the dumb town together, and in a way they did, just not the way they planned, so he sends a telegram to Stan.

Meanwhile Stan was in a cheep hotal still in dept with the Colombian game. Till he reserves a message from his brother telling him, to come to Gravity Falls. Stan traveled till began to fall in winter, and he reaches Ford's home, he's a bit nervous of seeing his brother then he knocks on the door and it opens to show Ford. Ford says: "Stanely." Stan responds: "Stanford." The two have a moment, where they didn't talk, till Ford says: "Look Stanly. I'm sorry what happened between us all those years ago..." Stan stops him and says: "No, I'm sorry. I ruined your dream and I was scared you leave me." Ford continues: "We both made acted selfish, we put our own needs before each other I need help with research money and you need a home I think you can help me and I can help you. And I don't just want anyone's help, I want it to be you." He said as he pulls a picture from his cought pocket of their ship named "the Stan o' War" and when they were kids. "Will you give me a second chance?" Stan takes the picture, and sheds a tear and says: "I've been waiting 20 years to that from you." The two shook hands and became buisness partners.

So for 30 years the Pine twins turned Ford's house into a tourist trap and made big amount of money, then Dipper and Mabel came and new adventures began.

Back in the present, each memeber toiled their story of who they are, how they got to be who they are and why. It was late the moon was high so each member went to sleep.

 **This was a long one, boy I am proud of this one, there's only two chapters left if you have any ideas let me know. Also if you notice any easter eggs in this chapter please leave it in the reviews. To cowardly Christian I hope your book becomes like a best seller.**


	14. Chapter 13

**So this the chapter next to the last one. Also wait till the next story "The Magnificent 10: The curse of the Sea dragon of the east.**

They Mysterious Island the year 1522, at night in the deep jungle, as thunder clashes 2 Spanish conquistadors who ridden on a wagon being pulled by 4 deer, the two Spanish soldiers in armor one with a tourch named Diego wearing a standured Conquistador armor and uniform and has a beard, his friend carring a lanter named Rodolfo like Diego but instead of a beard he has a mustache.

They returned to the wagin and removed the tarp, wich almost spooks the deer, as the two were about to life the chest they heard bellowing in the distance, that spooked Rodolfo. Diego says: "Don't worry, it's just the giant bison, in the stianced. Come on we're almost rid of it." The chest was covered in crucifixes, and has four jars of holy water. They carried the chest to the hole they dug then tosses the chest into the hole. Diego grabs his shovel, as Rodolfo was about to grab his, he slips and fells into the hole and hears chanting in an unknow language.

Rodolfo exclaims: "Diego he's after me!" Diego reaches for his friend and exclaims: "Grab on!" So his friend lifts him out of the hole, the other Spaniard was sou scared he wanted to run away. Rodolfo says: "Vaminos, vaminos!" Diego stops his friend and says: "No Rodolfo, we have to finish this. Come on help me bury this." As Diego began to bury the box, Rodolfo asks his friend: "What happens when someone digs it up?" Diego slowly turn to his friend and whsiperly says: "May dios, have mercy on his soul." After they were done buring the chest, they returned to the wagon and rode back to their wrecked ship. The recently buried spot stood there as thunder clashes.

300 years later in the present, the Pirate Captain who's eating an apple in peace in his room, with Polly in her cozy nest. Nemo having a meeting with the four tribes, the Pirate crew, the Magnificent 10 are doing their chorse. The crew of both Nemo and Nautilus are doing maintenance, on both the house and the Nautilus ship. Steven was spening time with the Minimoids, Lion was resting as the children of the Minimoids played in his main, as the royals, watches him work. The royal family consist of Princess Selenia and her brother price Betameche, but to Steven he calls him Beta for short, and their father/ruler of their kingdom Emperor Sifrat. Steven was helping the Minimoids by giving them holo logs, to be used for more room to build homes inside the logs. And puts up rock walls around the area so no small predators of the Minimoids would enter.

After helping giving the Minimoids the new log and stone wall. The emperor Sifrat says to Steven: "Ho gracious giant! Your kindness knows no boundaries." Steven blushes and says: "Ah! Stop it, I'm embarrassed." Steven being humble then the prince says: "If you're embarrassed now, wait till you see what we have for you." 5 of the yeti like Minimoids pull the tarp to show a wooden statue of Steven carring a log with one arm, and holding his shield in his another arm.

To Steven it was only 20 centimeters high, but to the tiny people as small as tooth it was 20ft high, Steven exclaims: "Wow! A tiny statue of me! I mean to you guys it's huge, but big things come in small packages." Some of the workers were confused by what Steven meant. Worker 1: "Is that insult or compliment?" Steven says: "It's a compliment. I like it." Slena walks up and says: "Good. For a second, we thought you were asking us to make it taller." Steven says: "If you did made it taller I'd be impressed but I don't care about size. I like it, this size, it's like a toy version of myself." They all nodded in agreement, then Steven turns to see a decade wooden statue, Steven crawls to it and whipes away the gunk and says "Malthazar", Steven repeats it: "Mathltha..." The people interrupts him, Selena says: "Don't you know it's forbidden and a sin to speak his name?!" Steven responds: "No I didn't know! I though this was a hero or something." The emperor says: "At one life time he was but then he became evil, and let's leave it at that. But we have a book that tells his story, and we've written it down on a large book to read in your kind's size." So they introduce the book and Steven took it. Steven says: "Thank you for the book." The prince says: "And thank you for getting us that log, it'll become a great city, well use it to build new homes, jobs,, even a museum. We'll even have you in it." Then Steven stands up and says: "Thank you again. Well me and Lion must be getting back to Nemo's home. Bye!" He waves, to them, as they all wave goodbye back. Beta yells: "Come back any time Steven!"

Meanwhile many members of the Magnificent 10 been having nightmares, mainly Star, Nadia, Jean and Dipper. Each version in a way is the same, they being attacked and eaten by the skull-crawlers even though never saw them personally but the imagine from thw Iwies stone carving, in the end they were almost enten til they woke up, breathing heavily and sweating heavily too.

In the dining room, Nadia, Jean, Star, and Dipper bearly keep their eyes open. As Ashitaka eats a bowl of rise, and sushi, and a apple, he sees his friends and they were so sleepy they didn't see what they picked. Nadia has an all meat, Jean leftovers passed their expiration date, Star has chocolate cake, and Marco icecream and Dipper, food from the garbage.

Ashitaka knew his friends, he rubs them to wake them up, so far only Nadai and Jean. To Nadia's surprise to see her plate's filled with mean, luckily she eat any of it. Jean almost ate his, but he's so tired he didn't care, the Star, and Marco, fell into their food as Dipper fell to the floor all snored. San raises Star and Marco's up by ther necks out of the food. Dipper was so tired Mable lifts him up on the tabel and gives him scrambled eggs. Mabel says: "Here come the train. Choo-choo!" She drives the eggs in her brother's mother and crews from him but moving his bottom jaw. Ashitaka asks his friends: "Why are you guys so tired?" Star answers: "Sorry, we we're woken up by our own nightmares." Marco adds: "We've never saw the skull-crawlers personally thank goodness, but in our minds pircture it and it's awful!" Nadia points out: "Can any of you imagine running into those things? That'll be crazy." Jean agrees: "Yeah a spieces like the great white shark dosen't need to evolve to be a perfact killing machine, for it already is. The Kong spieces has been the only ones keeping them at bay. But now they're all but extinct. The last one of his kind is keeping the rest underground including their leader." Ashitaka remember an Indian legend and says: "Those skull-crawlers sould like the wendigo." Mabel questions: "Wendi-what?" Ashitaka corrects: "The wendigo. The shaman of the Cheyenne toild me, they're evil spirit, born from the nothingness of nature. With a hunger that can never be satisfied. With the power to throw nature out of balance." Nadia put the two together: "So that would explain the nature of the island." As they continue their conversation Nemo watches them from the other side of the room and felt it was time for Nadia to know and maby Jean too. He'll show them and their friends ruins of an ancient civilization later, but for now he's focused on Nadia and Jean.

Nemo walks to the two youths, and says: "Jean, Nadia can I borrow you two for a moment?" Jean acts like a soldier stands up and salutes: "Sir, yes sir!" Nadia glares at Nemo still not trusting him, but she trust Jean enough. They follow Nemo into a tunnel, for 12 miles, at the end of the tunnle there stood five lockers Nemo opens one and passes two winter coughts to Jean and Nadia. Jean asks: "Captain what's with these coughts for?" Nemo answers: "There's an artic spot on this island. While we're in a tropical climate there's a spot conpletely made of snow and ice." Both teens were shocked to hear that so they put on the winter coughts for the journey. Nemo, Nadia and Jean enter an elevator, Jean watches with excitement as Nadia foilds her arms still glaring. As they rise up Nadia sees something, and says: "Look!" They turn to see a giant tree frozen in the ice. Jean says: "It looks like a tree." Nemo says: "It was the world tree." Jean questuons: "The world tree?" Nemo continues: "Yes, a tree of enormous size. It's roots spread throughout the glod, it holds up the sky and said the be the source of all life." Nadia says: "If a tree like that lived on this island a long time ago, than this island must've been part of the mainland." Jean turns to Nadia in disagreement: "Don't be ridiculous Nadia, continents, let alone islands cannot move around ar will, they're much too large. This island must've always been here." Nemo says: "No Jean, Nadia's correct. Only man's arrogance fixed to assumed that the ground beneath our feet is fixed in place. Tell me what do you think is a scientist most important tool?" Jean didn't know so Nemo continues. "His mind's eye, his sixth sense if you will. Do you know the world map?" Jean answers: "Yes."

Nemo continue: "Imagine in your mind's eye, the coast lines of the Americas, Eroupe and Africa." Jean and Nadia pictured the map of the world. "Do you see how the coast lines fit together?" Jean and Nadia combined the four continents together into one. Jean says: "They're a perfect fit! Even so, it's hard to believe that they can move around like that." Nemo says: "It is impossible for 19th century technology to prove these continents movements accoure." Jean is amazed by the wisdom and knowledge of Nemo, and looks up to him as a father figure. "But one day in the future science will have infant proof of this. The seed of all discovery is in the mind's eye. It is up to each msn to see that. And that my boy is science." Jean nods in agreement and exclaims: "Right!"

After the elevator reaches the top, and opens the door, the trio exited the elevator Nadia feels a chill of the winter cold. Jean pulls out his compass and the needle spinning nonstop. Jean exclaims: "The compass, needle, it won't stop." Nadia asks: "What dose that mean?" Jean turns to Nadia and answers: "This explains the storm around this island. The apex of the magnetic field this explains the storm around it. The magnetic field of the island that causes a never ending storm."

Nemo stood at the end of the room and says: "Jean, Nadia, come over here." Jean acting like a soldiers: "Yes sir! Sorry." Nadia still glaring at the captain, the two youths walk to the end of the room. At the end of the room is a large tunnel and a object looking like a flat metal disks. Jean asks about the object: "What is that?" Nemo answers: "it's a mobile corridor." Jean states is his point of view: "It looks like roll of bars made cross wide." Nemo says: "Look closer." Jean bends down to see the object not touching the ground. Jean says in amazing: "My word, they're floating in mid-air!" Nemo says: "That is right. You see? Magnetic force, It counteract gravity, and moves them." Jean asks: "A great invention, but who discovered such a thing?" Nemo answers: "The Atlanteans, over 20,000 years ago. It's a relic of a lost empire. Now we must get on."

Nemo stood on one bar, as Jean and Nadia stood on personal bars, as they traveled Jean still amazed by all this: "Unbelievable! I wonder how gravities power can be decrease?" As they continue to traveled, Nadia sees something in the ice and exclaims in fear: "Jean!" She huddle closer to Jean and he asks: "What is it?" She answers: "There's something out there." Jean sees what Nadia saw, and it looked like a reptile like humanoid with feather wings and wearing a loincloth similar to an Aztec and holding a spear in his hand. Jean asks equally as Nadia: "What are those? Prehistoric beasts?" That creature wasn't the only one, there's prehistoric man, and animals from the ice age to the dinosaur ages even humanoid versions of the dinosaurs. Nadia says: "They look like angels." Jean disagrees: "More like devils to me. Captain Nemo what are those?" Nemo answers: "This like a museum in ice." Both youths questions: "A museum?" Nemo continues: "That is correct. Long extinct species of animals, are forever preserved here." Jean remembers what he and Nadia saw: "I saw something, it looked like dragons holding spears." Nemo says in Latin: "Homodinosnics." They were confused by the Latin word and Nemo continues to explain. "Saurians. At one time they rules over the earth, long before Kong, or the Skull-crawlers. They had the uncanny ability to swiftly adapot their physiology to environment changes. They quickly evolved quickly and established a civilization here long before man. They were the planet's first inhabitants. However 70 million years ago, black-spots on our sun bombard the earth with mutating cosmic rays, and the Saurians vanished forever. Remember this; Man did create intelligence, that lesson must not be forgotten." Both Nadia and Jean nods in agreement and responds: "Yes."

They reach the tunnel's end the see a large metal door that opens to reveal a large circular metal room and a pool of water. They entered the room then jumping out of the water is a white humback whale. Both the teens were shocked, but Nemo stood still. As the whale rises Nadia asks: "Jean what is it?" Jean answers: "I-I don't know." As the whale and Captain Nemo stared at each other, Nemo says in his thoughts: 'It has been a long time.' Nadia could hear him, but Jean looked like he was frozen in time and space. While Nadia was confused she hears another voice but not like Nemo's, more like an old man's voice: 'Greetings old friends it's good to see you again." Nadia exclaims: "What's going on?! Who's voice did I just hear?!" Nemo didn't answer as he stood still but not out of space and time. "Captain Nemo?!" Telepathically Nemo spoke to the whale. Nemo says through his thoughts: 'I see.' He turn to the youth and speak normally: "Please come over here now, the both of you. It's alright." Jean and Nadia still confused but they do as they're toild and responds: "Yes Captain."

Nemo says to the white whale: "I have brought them with me. This is Nadia and the boy's Jean Raltique." The whale gases at the two teenagers. "Children this is my good friend Eriom." Jean questuons: "This whale is your friend?" Nadia also questions: "Eriom?" Jean replies: "That's his name." Jean is excited by the idea, and so he continues. "Captain it's amazing you're friends with a whale. (Gasp) Just like you and king, or Steven and Lion, or Ashitaka and Yakul, or Mabel and Waddles." Nemo says: "He would like to speak with you." Jean and Nadia turn to Nemo, then Jean asks: "Speak to us?" Nemo nods yes and turns around and tells them: "So, I will wait for you outside." Nadia exclaims trying to stop him: "But Captain!" Nemo turns his head and says: "You have nothing to fear." Nemo continues to exit the room. Nadia's Blue Water begins to glow, that froze Jean but Nadia can still move and then that old man says: 'So, you're Nadia? A member of the Magnificent 10.' Nadai is in complete shock and says: "I can't believe it, you really are speaking to me." Eriom says: 'That is true. I am speaking directly into your heart.' Nadia questuons: "You can do that?"

Eriom says: 'I can, it is simple when we use the Blue-Water.' Nadai realizes this and says: "Ah, you're using the Blue Water." Eriom continues: 'I am. You don't have to speak, you must only think of what you want to say.' Nadia says through his thoughts: 'I'll try. Is there something you want say to Captain Nemo?' Eriom says: 'No. We've already exchanged our farewells.' Nadia questions: 'Farewells?' Eriom continues: 'Yes. We will not be seeing each other again here on this earth.' Nadia asks: 'Why not?' Eriom answers: 'I have lived too long. My life will soon be over.' Nadia asks: 'Too long? How long is that?' Eriom answers: 'During my life time, the earth has circled the sun 20,000 times.' Nadia responds: '20,000?' Eriom continues: 'That is true. According to the human calander.' Nadia finishes the sentence: 'Through those years you witnessed the history of mankind.' Eriom: 'Yes. They're most intresting species of life. They create wars to seek peace and wage it to destroy it. They are a most interesting species.' Nadia says in disbelief: 'That can't be.' Eriom speaks his point of view: 'But it it, the truth.' Eriom shows the remains of human skeletons, civilizations, showing both the good and bad. Nadia asks the white whale: 'What was that?' Eriom answers: 'I send you images from my memories.' Nadia admits to the old whale: 'I'm afraid you are what we say we are.' Eriom states: 'Man is a interesting species of life. But not a foolish one at that.' Nadia gasps at what the whale said. 'At least that my belief. Nemo is my friend, so is Kong, and the inhabitants of the Mysterious Island. As Nemo final gift, he introduced you two to me. I am very greatful for that. He believes in you and in trust the future to you and your friends. Pleas honor his trust in you, that is my final wish. To make a new friend is a precious thing. That is my gift to you.'

Nadia remember, the time she stole food from her friends and felt guilty and tells Eriom: 'You know took my friends for granted. Felt guilty, cause they tolerated me, and I thought my ways was right and nature was better than civilization.' Eriom says: 'The thing about nature and civilization, is they're two sides of the same coin. Nature is a place where all source of animal live together, and civilization is the same thing with large and small structures. Human and animals are known to live in both, one cannot excites without the other.' Nadia is confused by it and asks: 'Is that ture?' Eriom says: 'It is called Yin and Yang, that there must be balance. And your friends each are positive and negative, and they believe in balance of good and evil. I may not met them personally but, Moro, Okoto, Kong, Luri and many others toiled me about them and you.' Nadia gasps again at the names she heard and says: 'You know of the Magnificent 10?' Eriom: "Yes and I know of Mowgli too. You and your friends each bring something. Ashitaka, he's cursed by a demonic power but it doesn't curropt his soul or his being. Sand and Mowgli being raised by wolves and learned many traits form other animals they became part of nature to live in peace and harmony. Steven is a compassionate young man who believes everyone deserves a second chance. Connie became a courageous warrior dispite coming from an ancestral family stuck in out-dated traditions for women. Marco is a safely but also a brave young man who seeks adventure. And the twins Mabel and Dipper may argue but in the end they learn from their mistakes and not make the same mistakes as their Great Uncles did. As for Star is a brave and sometimes responsible girl as well as determined. She comes from a long line of princesses and queens who willed the wand. I was there when Star's ancestor found the stone that fell from the sky. She used her wand wisely defending her people and kept a log to make her personal spells and so next generations would make their own. Star's ancestor was given the power, and when the time came to give it to her child, she didn't cling to her power. She gave it away freely as did many of her descendants. And Jean is a hard worker and may get buriedWoow! in his work but he means well.'

Nadia takes a minute, then says: 'You're right. They all have abilities and learn from their mistakes and know when to swollow their pride. And they may have a destiny while I take them for granted.' Eriom disagrees: 'No, you have a destiny too. You just need to find it, and the thing you've been searching the most is hidding right in front of your nose.' Eriom now begins to sink into the water. 'I think it's time for me to sleep... goodbye my friends.' Jean returns to normal and asks: "Nadia, what's going on?" Nadia answers through her mouth: "I spoke to Eriom. He truely is a wise whale." Jean was amazed and says: "You spoke to the whale? That's incredible! What did he say?" Nadia answers: "He in trusted both us, you, me, and our friends with the future. And the thing I'm searching for the most is in front of my nose." Jean questioned what Nadia meant, but he believe in his heart of she meant by.

Outside Nemo stood waiting, then the door opens, and he turns to see the two youths. Nemo asks: "So what did he say?" Neither of them answered but Nemo knew, the wisdom that couldn't be put into words. "I see. Now I must show you and your friends including the pirates. But where's Steven? I haven't seen him all morning." Jean answers: "He went to help the Minimoids, he said he'll be back soon." Nemo says: "Good. I have something to show all of you, even Mowgli." Jean asks: "What is it?" Nemo didn't answer as he walks to the metal mobile transportation.

Back with Steven who's lost, in the tempt of returning to Nemo's home, but it seems he can't find his way. Lion is tired so he lays down Steven dismounts and rest too. Steven says to the pink beast: "Woow! Lion, it's hot in this jungle. No body toiled toiled me how hot the jungle can get. But at least you can survive in this heat Lion." Lion gives a dead glare to his friend as he licks his front left paw. As the two rested for 45 which is long enough, they went back searching for home, then Steven and Lion began to hear chainting, Steven walks towards the source of the chants, even if Lion tugs him by the neck collar but Steven still follows the chants.

Lion's instincts toiled him not to follow the chants knowing it mean danger, but Steven continues till they chanting stops right wjere Steven stood. Steven thought for a while then realizes the chants came from beneath him, so he gets down on all fours and starts to dig with his bare hands, then Lion joins in against his better judgment, till they found a large chest. Steven exclaims: "Wow! We found a chest. It could be full of treasure! We make great pirates." He saw that the chest has crucifixes on it and four jars of holy water turned into dust, the lock was rusty, so Steven picks up a rock and bashes till the lock broke, and opens it to find another chest. "Ha! It's like one of those little Russian dolls. I wonder if Russians here, that would be surprising since there's been other cultre here." He opens the second one to find a Minimoid, this one was different, he had a black headwear, cape, armor and looked skinny and looked disformed and disfigured. Steven gasps and picks him as he says: "Ho my goodness! You're just a Minimoid, in this chest! Are you alright?" The black armored Minimoid gasp for air and says: "Water...I need...water." So Steven pulls out, his cartina of water and poors a lid full of water to the dehydrated Minimoid. Steven asks: "Are you alright?" As the Minimoids gasps for air he speaks normally: "Yes. Thank you giant. I've been in there so long. What year is it?" Steven answers: "1877."

The Minimoid was shocked by how much time has passed. He then looks at the boy and noticed he's eaily nive and can be tricked, so he lies: "Ho great giant, I am forever in your debt, what have me do for you?" Steven being a humble boy, dosen't want anything and says: "No, need. But I can take you back to the Minimoid village..." The black Minimoid says: "NO!" He exclaimed that shocked Steven. "I mean; it's been so long I dout they believe I'm alive." Steven was confused but didn't argued and says: "Ok. You can in my pocket till you can leave when you feel like it." The Minimoid answers: "Thank you. What is your name?" Steven answers: "Steven Universe, what's yours?" The Minimoid wasn't going to give up his name so he plays ignorant: "I don't know, it's been so long, I cannot remember, the only thing I can remember is M." Steven asks: "How long were you in there?" M answers: "Over 300 years." Steven didn't questions why he forgot 300 years inside a box with no one to talk to he's forgotten his name, so Steven simply says: "Alright M." So he puts him in his pocket and mounts on Lion, even though he didn't trust the Minimoid, something about him scared Lion, something wicked, something evil.

Steven rode on his friend Lion, they're still lost Till Mowgli came swing through the trees and says: "Hey Steven!" Steven responds: "Hey Mowgli! What have you been doing?" Mowgli answers: "I was sent to bring yoy back to Nemo's home." Steven says: "Funny, I've been trying to find my back, but I got lost." So the wild boy rises through the jungle trees as Steven rode on Lion and followed Mowgli, till they reached the front gate. And stand there are the pirates, the Magnificent 10, Jameria, and Nemo. Jean says: "Perfect timing." Nemo says: "Indeed." Steven dismouts and asks: "So what's the surprise?" Nemo answers: "The surprise isn't here. It's 12 miles north of here." While some members groaned at the length of distance, the rest chose to follow Nemo willingly.

As the traveled through the thick Jungle while Mowgli swong through the trees with Jameria on his back without breaking a sweat, Pirate with scurvy: "Show off!" Jean and Nadia been a little distant lately and three of the Pirates wondered why. Pirate Captain walks up to Jean and says: "Jean what's on your mind old boy?" Jean answers: "Its just me and Nadia been distant late maybe she's still hasn't forgiven me for looking at her naked on the beach. It's been weeks since that day." Pirate Captain looks in the direction of what Jean is looking at, and he is watching Nadia walk and reazlises he needs to apologize to her and says to him: "It obviously she wants you to say you're sorry but not with words. Now here's what you need to know when it comes to louring a dark skinned woman, here's what you need to do, first starters resist the charm of the sister. But if you cannot avoid the charm of the sister, kill the brother. Savvy?" Jean turns to him and says: "I'm not killing anyone. Besides she's a only child." Pirate Captain says: "Hoo..." Then the other pirates came in to give advice, the Albino Pirate says: "You see Jean, women don't want a big, muscular guy. They want a thinker, and a feeler. And being skinny makes you look feminit." Jean didn't know how to responds till Pirate-who-loves-kittens pops up and puts his arm around Jean and says: "Don't listen to them, except about the thinker and feeler parts. But heres what you should do; Go skinny dipping find a place where you two can get naked. Let her see you naked and you'll be even." Jean still confused but they all do have points so he'll take their advice, so he may take them.

Soon they stop for a moment to regain their strength eat bread and drink water. Mowgli climbs down and gives the Magnificent 10 large versions of small fruit. A apple the size of a watermelon. Mabel says: "Holy cow! This is the largest apple I ever seen!" Mowgli states: "If you like the apples you should see the other fruit." The crew was amazed by it and they all ate. They rested for 20 minutes till Nemo stands from sitting on a log, and says: "Alright, times to move." So the crew stands up and began to continue their journey even Mowgli joined on foot. Pirate with scurvy says: "Look who decided to join us on earth?" He mocks the jungle boy who punches him in the face most of his teeth fell out.

At the end of their journey they see a stone city in ruins, filled with stoned statues of the greek god Poseidon, with his trident, and the city has a symbol of a eye with three ovel rings on the left and right corners, and one on top similar to the Irish celt symbol the Teiauetra only oval shapes instead of circulars. The crew, Magnificent 10, and Mowgli looks at it and they're in wonder of the ancient ciry. Nadia looks in the city says: "This is amazing." Connie adds: "I know right? It's like stepping into the ruins of Rome, Grease, and Ireland." Mabel says: "It's like begin in a fantasy kingdom." Steven asks: "What is this place?" Jean agrees: "I was just going to say that!" Nemo answers the question with another question: "That is a good question. Can anyone tell me this is? You?" He points to the Albino pirate didn't know. "You?" Then points to San who didn't know eaither. Dipper looks and takes a hieght by looking at the center, and says: "Hu... Ashitaka? Can you and Steven lift up that stone out of the way?" So Ashitaka and Steven lifts up the stone pillar and dust off the stone bits. Dipper says: "Well since that must be Poseidon." Connie sees what Dipper sees, and adds them together: "Than that means this is the ancient city of Atlantis!" They were shocked to hear that, the city of an empire thought to be only a myth. Nemo says: "Yes. We're standing in the ruins of a lost empire. At one time Atlantis was an advanced civilization, they had electricity, advanced medican, even the power of flight. They even discovered time travel, and all contries from all cultures came and was shared their knowledge with each other. The people of Atlantis brought people together dispite difference they united as one people. And this island wasn't always an island. It was once part of a content, and they build a mighty empire, the likes of which this world has never seen. But they had slave labor but unlike other they were just and treated them as employees." As they walk into the ruin city, they we're still amazed and beyond belief, they went in the rooms and found pottery, beds and other objects all covered in cobwebs and dust.

They retruned to Nemo and the center, Steven asks: "Captain Nemo if this is the city was so great what happened?" Mowgli agrees: "Yeah, if the heard of Atlanteans was so great, than why are they all gone?" Nemo answers: "Atlantis, was a powerful empire but at the highet of their technological advancement, the content was strucked by a powerful earthquake that shook the foundation of the content, and then title waves and hurricanes sank it, only this area that became the Mysterious Island was untouched, by the shakes. As for the animals the traditional animals have shifted size, but the creatures like Kong, the Skull-crawlers as such were the natural wild life that evolved normally like all animals." Star says: "This place is amazingly unbelievably." Another voice says: "Yes it is." They turn to see Black Bellamy, Pegleg Hestings, and Cutlass Liz and 50 crewmen from the pther 50 ships all pointing guns at Nemo, the misfit pirates, the Magnificent 10 and Mowgli. Pirate Captain says dryly: "Ho, by Poseidon's trident. Why am I not surprised that you three survived the storm?" Nemo asks: "Pirate Captain, you know these people?" Pirate Captain answers: "Yes, these three, are my colieges, and rivals for pirate of the year award." Black Bellamy says: "Now that we're introduced is, but who's the new people?" Pegleg adds: "And why is that kid wearing an animal skinned loincloth?" Nemo answers: "I am Captain Nemo, and this is Mowgli the wolf boy, and Jameria. Mowgli is a feral child raised by wolves from the island, my crew and I taught him English." Cutlass Liz says in complete shock: "Nemo? The Captain Nemo? I know you, you're one of the 9 pirate lords of the brethren court? Well this is a surprise." The Magnificent 10, and both the jungle boy and civilized Hindi girl was shocked to hear that. Jean asks: "Captain you're a pirate lord?!" Pirate Captain says: "You toiled me you were in the American Civil War or was that a lie?" Nemo answers: "No that was true." Nadia is angry and says to Nemo: "Captain Nemo tell us your whole story!" They all fold their arms and Nemo says about his full life: "My story began in India, when me and my wife lived in royal palace, and i was a fair and just ruler but, I was accused of sorcery by a greedy hunter named Buldao, I was stripped of my leadership and royality and sold into slavery in America." Steven interrupts: "Wait I thought America only had African slaves." Nemo continues: "Yes, but to the Americans they don't know the difference in Hindus and Africans. Anyway I was sold to a plantation and forced to work, and one day I had a son, and he worked too, but by the age of seven he try to run away, but was killed. My wife I didn't want to have children after that day, the pain of losing a child was too great. Until one day my became pregnant, but before we were about to be soild ti another plantation, she gave birth to a girl, but we couldn't keep her, for the man bought two not three slaves, the newborn would have coast extra. So for years I worked till Civil War began and I joined Union Navy, in less than a year I reached the rank of Captain. One day I asked president Lincoln permission to build the Nautilus and with the help of two inventor and novelist named Tomas Edison and Jules Vern we created the Nautilus, it turned the tide of navel battle, I received numerous of metals of valure and honor, I spared any confederate saliors. But before the war ended my wife died of an illness, so when I buried her, after the war I left the union, and America. I saild for a while till I found the Mysterious Island, and then continued till made a deal with the East India trading company, they contracted me to hunt down pirates, which I did. I hunted down many kinds of pirates including cultures such as Vikings."

Marco questuons: "Wait, Vikings? In this century? How's that possible?" Nemo answers: "They hid in the archipelago from the changes of the outside world except they founded cannins but they don't use guns. Now back to the story, I hunted many ship, the last few joined together to try and defeat my ship. Among the ships it was the Viking pirate lord and the chief of his tribe. But I killed him, and his young son named Hiccup and yes that was his name for in Viking tradition it is the name for the runt of the litter to be given with his black wolf cub named Toothless for he was born without teeth. Anyway he was toiled by his father known as Stoick the Vast to surrender, so their people could survive. And there was a Asain ship lead by a female old Captain named Gegon. She had a warrior princess with crimson hair, who uses a bow and arrow, and her personal bodyguard who wilded a large guandao, there was a beautiful boy genius and there were four warriors called Dragon warriors wearing robs each different one white, another green, the third wore blue, and the last wore orange. The white one has a dragon like arm that looked like a dragon's arm that can cut even the Nautilus' armor. The green one could jump so high it seemed like he was flying. The blue one wore a mask but you couldn't see his eyes for they say he can kill people by staring into his eyes, but dispite that he has incredible seeing, able to see mile away. And the orange one had skin as strong as armor." Star says in disbelief: "Ah, come on now you're making some of this up." Pegleg Hestings says: "He's not lying I was there before I was a captain, I was a cabin boy at the time so I can vouch for him. And I did see those warriors." Steven adds: "Not only that we have seen more than our share of crazy things that would defy science." Nemo says: "Anyway, after the Pirates on the remaining ship surrendered and the wounded were given medical treatment. Captain Gegon warned me about the East India trading company but I didn't believe her, till I saw it with my own eyes. Illegals trading of humans as slaves to other cultures, and unjustified in prisoning of people who even may have associate with anyone convicted of piracy. And if the Viking's land where they've been hidden were to be discovered their way of life would be destroyed and besold to other lands and unjust evacuation so I freed the prisoners and we all fled to Shipwreck cove where I was given the title of Pirate Lord, for I was feared by all. But I rarely visit for Pirate lord meetings." The misfit pirates heard stories about a mighty Captain whose hunted and killed hundred of thousands of men, and showed mercy to the rest, and the Magnificent 10 and the children were shocked to hear, the story. Jameria and Mowgli were toiled Nemo was a kind many who would die for anyone of his crewmen, and he carried the guilt of his men's deaths on his shoulders. To the Magnificent 10 though of Nemo as a wise father figure giving advice and wisdom, and knowledge, the moment was filled with sadness and anger and betrayal, till Cutlass Liz says: "Well anyway. You're coming with us you lubbers." The Magnificent 10 and the misfit pirates pull put their swords and Mowgli his boomerang but Black Bellamy points his pistols and says: "Nice try. But never bring a sword or boomerang to a gun fight." Normally they fight the other pirates but Nemo gives them the oder to drop their weapons so did the Pirate Captain dose the same with his crew.

The misfit pirates, Magnificent 10, Mowgli and his friend Jameria and Nemo were force to follow the three pirate Captains for 6 miles till they reach their destination where the three Captain and their pirate crew been living all this time. The base is an old ship, on it side between two large trees on the land and that's been exposed to the elements, and other events such as animals and time. The Minimoid looks out of the pocket and says: "Looks like time has done a number on that old wreck." As the went abord the ship the younger members went and explore the ship. Steven and Connie walks to the helm of the ship, at the helm on the wheel, a skeleton, wearing a cought and hate was on it. Connie says: "Steven look!" She passes the dead salior, Steven hesitates then just thought it was something else then says: "Don't worry Connie, it's just skeleton..." He pulls it back and to reveal that the skeleton has knifes in both eyeholes, the two groan in disgust.

Mabel climbs up to the crows nest as Dipper follows, at the top Mabel says: "Aurg! I see sea as far as the eye can see!" Dipper tugs on Mabel's neck colar and says: "Mabel what are you doing acting like a Pirate? We're already pirates when we joined the crew." Mabel anwsers: "I know but I like to pretend. Besides we haven't been on a ship in a long while." Dipper says: "Good point." So he pulls out a rust old eyeglass.

Jean looks around and notice about the ship and what country and century it was from. Jean says: "Judging from the structure of the ship, and how old it is, I say it's a Spanish ship, and as for how old it is 300 or so years old." Cutlass walks up to him and say: "Yeah you're right kid. It's called the Vengful Mary."

Pegleg says: "If you like this ship. Wait till you see the captain's quarters." So they follow the peglegged captain to the old captain's quarters, then Pirate Captain opens the door, there stood the skeleton Captain and his officers, his first mate, the first Lieutenant, the sargeant, and Helmsman. And pure gold from statues with jewles and precious stones from the Aztec, Mayan, and Ican empires to gold nuggest the size of watermelon to modern day furniture. They were all amazed by what they saw of glowing gold many exclaims. Pirate Captain exclaims: "HOLY SHRIMP!" Steven also exclaims: "Holy cow!" Dipper: "By Da Vinci's beard!" Mabel: "Ho my goodness!" Star: "By the multiple arms of Shiva!" Marco: "By the wooden leg of General Santa Anna!" Connie: "By the sword of Jona Arc!" Jean: "By the of the unthought inventions yet be discovered!" Nadia: "By the unspoken words of people and animal yet to be born!" The all exclaimed of what they saw. The gold was all over, there was nugget so large it's easily worth a thousand, and the Native American gold and jewelry worth milions. The remains of the officers wore standard Spanish conquistador uniform and armor, though the Lieutenant had a eyepatch on his left eye, the Spanish captain skeleton has two peglegs.

Mowgli walks and picks up some of the gold and as it fall out of his hands willingly he asks: "What is all this?" Jameria answers: "It's called gold, a precious metal worth a lot of money. People say the larger the gold the more they worth. But if it's historical it's priceless." Marco turn around to see another skeleton with a large book in his arms, so he walks to it kneels down and slowly removes the boney arm and says in Spanish: "Lo Siento, señor. Espero que no lo tomo como una falta de respecto." As Marco picks up the book he returns to the rest of the crew and says in English: "Hey guys, I found this book. Maybe it can tell us something about how the ship got here." Cutlass: "Too bad none of us read Spanish." Marco corrects her: "I'm from California, so I can read Spanish." So he opens the book and translate into English: "It has been six years since we've landed on this island, and after conquering the new world. We had 80 when we started and left back for Spain, but we lost directions and ended up into the storm losing 20 men leaving with us 60 men as we crashed on this island."

The Past 1521.

The Spanish scholar continues: "We've encounter strange creatures, from small size creatures that are large!" Two Spanish soldiers wearing armor carrying pistols and using their swords to cut the vegitation to clear a path. The second soldier stopped in his track, as his friend turns to help him, then he sees what his friend saw, a giant prey mantis standing 12ft tall. They pulled out their pistols and shoot at it but only mad it angry, so it charges and they used their swords to fight it off, their weapons were usless against it. Then the mantis pushes the first conquistador aside and grabs the second one, and lift him up as he kicks and screams the Prey Mantis brings him up to it's face then began eat him alive, armor too. The first soldier retreated back to the ship, to warn everyone of us, at first they didn't believe him till we saw a swarm if giant bees and a heard of small elephants. "Then the natives of the island from 12ft tall giants similar to African skinned people to tiny people the size of a tooth, living watermelons and a Asian like tribe that didn't seemed to age. They came to us, at first they seemed hostile but then they showed us compassion giving us food and honey and watermelon juice. But they had no treasure, but we did hear of a mountain of gold. So we needed to dig around the volcano and collected large nuggets to buy Spain or any nation we wanted, and legally."

Then the Spanish soldiers began to use shovels they made from destryoed cannons from the storm and tree limbs. Luckily the soldier each had other jobs before joining the military to conquer the new world, some were shoe peddlers, and carpenters and blacksmith and a scholar and a preist. They dug more gold nuggets of all sizes and carried it back to the ship. The treasure of the three new world empires, plus the gold of the island was enough to buy any country in the world.

The scholar continues to narrates: "We even encounter with the tiny natives, mortal enemy. They won't speak his name but they call him the evil M." As the Spanish were on the perimiter watch, for the evil M. He made his way on to the ship, at first they didn't see him as a threat, more of an annoyance.

Soon then he brought his whole army including his son, Darkos, who has Lispth. He and his army consisted of 50,000 soldiers and 500 war machines such as catapults and crossbows. The first 25,000 had archers reading to fire, Malthazar shouts: "Soldiers, unleash HELL!" So they let their arrows fly, hitting but not killing any Spanish soldiers, but hits the Lieutenant in the eye blinding him. Soon they realize he was so evil many creatures both great and small feared him all but Kong and the skull-crawlers. So they in prisoned him, mainly a large man in a box as Malthazar says: "This, box won't hold me forever. I'll finy a way out." The plus sizs soldier nails down the upper half of the box, then rapes it in chains. "Get me out of this damn box!" Then the Spanish soldier picks up a small barrel of gun pouder and shakes some on to the box. "No. Not the fire-dust. You can't burn me, I won't let you." The heavy Spaniard carries all of the barrels of gun pouder one by one. "Raphael, don't strain yourself. You're not as young as you used to be. You might have a stroke." Raphael puts down the last barrel and sparks a match he begins to have a stroke. "Oh Raph, what's wrong?" As the Spaniard tries to light the match. "If you let me go, I'll leave you be. I cure ye and your crew for all eternity. I trade my soul for my eternal evil. You'll trade your life." Raphael lights the match and yells to the evil Minimoid: "Burn in hell, you little demon!" But he gave in to his stroke collapses and dies.

The rest of the crew came down to the below deck to find Raphael dead, they think the evil M killed him from his curse. So they had to ger rid of him, but they knew his mean were watching them, so they made two boxes, one as a decoy the other to actual bury with the evil M. The priest, annouced prayers and one carves crusafixes onto the box, they had four holy water in jars placed on the sides, but the evil M was a hundred thousand year old so he predates Catholicism and Christianity, from beginning to end.

As days turns to week, then turn to months, then turned to years, many thing has happened, they lost crewmen to the elements, and animals and viruses even The Captain was attacked by a skull-crawler that coast him both his legs and had to have them replaced with peglegs on both the crew was down to only 20 men. But then the true curse began to take effect as the Captain, and his officers main the first mate, the helmsman, the Sarge, and Lieutenant got greedy over the gold, they thought wealth like this they can do what ever they want but they began to think 'why should they share it with the rest of the crew? They'd probably spend on taxes for fat nobels. So the only logic choice was simple kill them'. But they knew others would come from their treasure so they needed to make traps so they toild the crew to build traps so no one can take it.

So they toild the men to build traps from classic such as swinging logs and pit of spikes to crossbows pulled by trip wires, etc... But after they finished building the traps, the Captain and his officers pointed their weapons at the crew and killed many even making the skeletons on the ship, the scholar hid as the rest of the crew fled into the jungle were they were killed by quicksand, preditors, and diseases. As the scholar hid he saw the Captain and his men grew more and more greedy as though it was a sickness, speaking of the scholar became strucked by a tropical illness and saw they became insane. After they fell asleep he picks up a gold nugged the size of a softball and rubs it all over his armpits and coughs on it, then tosses onto the table that woke them and they began ti fight over it like a sickness both physically and mentally, till the true illness kills them. The scholar writes before he dies: "To anyone who comes ashore to this God forsaken island leave now before you're cursed by the devil the evil M..."

Back to the present.

After readinb the last paragraph, Marco says: "That's all he wrote. He must've died in mid-sentence." Steven is worried seeing how the book describes what the evil M looks like and sounded like. Pirate Captain turns to the other pirate captains and asks: "While we're here, I must asks; how did you three survived the storms?" Cutlass answers: "I made a raft out my dead crew members." The crew was grossed out and shocked to hear that. Black Bellamy says: "I used my whale only for it to be eaten by a giant sea monsters." Pegleg Hestings: "And I just washed up on shore." Nemo says: "Well gentlemen, and ma'am we'll be heading back to my home." But the three other pirate Captains point their guns at Nemo, the Magnificent 10, the Pirate Captain ans his crew and Mowgli and Jamerai. Black Bellamy says: "Well, you see. That's not going to happen. At least not in your way." Nemo asks: "What is the meaning of this?" Pegleg Hestings says: "You're now our prisoners." The Magnificent 10, would fight and handel but this time they're weaponless and defenseless, this seems like this is a battle they can't win so they rise their hands up in surrender, Mowgli immitates the rest for he dosen't know surrender.

To be continued.

 **This was a long one but I would have done sooner but I had a great day went to see the Amish, and ate at the last (or I think last) Pondarosa. To anyone who likes Pondarosa let me know. Also how you find this chapter? Let me know if you notice any characters form movies and shows. Also let me know if you have any ideas. I wont judge and I may use them but let's see what you've got until then.**

 **Also to any Steven Universe, Gravity Falls, Star vs. the forces of evil, fans I hope you've been enjoying this. But if you haven't seen or heard of princess Mononoke and Nadia the secret of Blue Water, I advice you to look them up and watch them.**


	15. Chapter 14

**This is the final chapter, and while I gave you a story, can any of you readers do me a favor? Like if any of you Deviant art account, can you please make a drawing of my story? I like to see how the characters my story look like. Look them up before drawing them.**

 **Also you may wanna look up the future characters in the next stories, you'll love/hate them. I wont say who they are but look up these shows Fushigi Yuugi, Avatar the last airbender, and Inuyasha.**

The three evil pirate captains puts the Pirate Captain, Nemo, and their crew along with the Magnificent 10, and Mowgli inside Nemo's house, as the evil pirates point their weapons at their hostages. Nemo questions: "May I asks; why are you doing this?" Black Bellamy answers: "It's to keep the compilation in one place and not heading for the mountain of gold." Cutlass Liz says: "Not only that but to get rid of that large pet monkey of yours." Steven exclaims: "You mean Kong?!" Nadia asks: "Why would you do that?" Pegleg answers: "For 2 reasons. 1, he's standing in the way between us and the golden mountain." Black Bellamy continues: "And 2, I'm gonna bag and stuff it. I will sell his carcass to the highest bitter. Or mount his head on my wall, as a trophy." The doors closes and began to be locked from the outside the crew was in shocked to hear that.

Jean tries to reason with them by yelling: "Wait you can't kill Kong!" Pegleg says: "Sure we can. He's just a dumb animal." Ashitaka exclaims: "No! Kong's the last of his kind! He's god on the island!" Marco adds: "Yeah, he's the only one keeping those skull-creatures underground!" Jean says: "He's right captains! Those skull-crawlers are the real threat! If you, take away a species natural competition, they'll proliferate out of control!" Black Bellamy still not listening to reason and responds: "Then we'll mount their heads on my wall or sell them after we kill the gorilla." They all groan in anger, as Nemo stood with his arms folded. Number 2 turns to Nemo and angrily asks: "Why you so calm?! We're trapped in your own house, they're going to kill Kong and take all the gold on this island!" Nemo unfolds his arms and answers: "You forget, this is my house, and we always have a secret passageway out incase of cave-ins. But we need to go to my quarters to discuss a plan of action." He walks down the hallway.

So Steven, Connie, Lars, Nemo, Pirate Captain, Number 2 and Ashitaka sat in Nemo's room, where he unfolds the map of the Mysterious Island. Nemo points on the map and says: "Alright, here we are." Points to his home, as he moves his finger to point to the golden volcano and to the secret location, of the Nautilus. "These areas, one is the golden volcano, and this, is the secret hideout of my ship."

Pirate Captain says: "We should go to the mountain to stop Black Bellamy and the others from killinh Kong, and maybe collect some gold. Blast it!" Steven asks: "What?" The Pirate Captain anwsers: "We'd have a clear shot the volcano but that blasted monster is in the way." Connie was confused by what thr captain and says: "Uh, Captain I believe they just add those onto maps for decoration." Pirate Captain asks: "Really?" Nemo leans in forward and says to the Pirate Captain: "No-well usually they do. But not in this case, those Skull-crawlers, I put on the map along with other animal's terrictories and hunting grounds. I marked that picture specifically to avoid them..." Number 2 tugs on the Pirate Captain's long sleeve vest then says to him: "Right, hu sir?" Pirate Captain replies: "Yes?. What is it?" Number 2 continues: "Um...the crew... has learned more of the... Skull-crawlers... And the crew-my self included-can't help but wonder if maybe we're biting off more than we can chew here?"

Pirate Captain asks again: "What are you saying?" Number 2 continues to explain: "Well...it's just, let's be honest, this island is a death trap...really, the other captains will probably die against Kong or the skull-crawlers. So really, if you think about it... if you hypothetically, turn around and forget the whole thing?" Pirate Captain explains: "What?!" Number 2 tries to reason quickly: "You'd probably win through default. And Kong's a hundred foot tall ape, surely none of the three captains can harm him. More importantly you, me, and the crew would live to see another day. What do you say?" The Pirate Captain says: "No! And not for the gold, that's just a bonuse, Kong's saved us, it's time we did the same!" Steven adds, however we're out numbered we're gonna need help." Ashitaka agrees: "He's right. We need warriors." Nemo says: "We'll need to split up into three teams. The first team will consist of myself, and 50 other crew members will head to the Nautilus and pick you up on either the beach head or some where in the large swamps of the ship graveyard. There are tunnels spread all around the island so we'll pick you up. Pirate Captain, you, your crew and 20 of my crew members will go to stop the three pirate captains. And 10 others will alert and gather warriors from the four tribes." Connie asks: "Why do, we need the four tribes warriors? I mean no." Nemo answers: "In case they don't surrender peacefully we'll need the warriors and numbers to subdue them." Steven feeling guilty for lying to the Pirate Captain and Captain Nemo so he feels like he should tell the truth. Steven says: "Captain Nemo, Pirate Captain. We shouldn't keep secrets from you." Connie whispers: "Steven what are, you doing?" Steven answers in a normal tone: "They have the right to know." He turns back to the two captains and continues. "Me, Connie, Ashitaka, San, Jean, Nadia, Star and Marco aren't really pirates, we're the Magnificent 10." Pirate Captain, Lars, Number 2 were shocked to hear it, but Nemo was unsathed, Ashitaka, turns to Nemo and asks: "Why aren't you so surprised by all of this?" Nemo answers: "I've always known." Everybody was in more shocked to hear that and Steven and Connie responds in unison: "How did you knew?!" Nemo answers again: "I was in, New York last year and I found a newspaper article with your picture on it. I learned of all your names and identities. I would tell you more but they'll have to wait." None of them argued but they have questions, but they're going to have to wait.

Nemo leads the three teams into the secret exit, it is in the library, he pulls on a book that was fake then lifts up a shelf the leads to a starecase made out of stone. They followed it then walk down a dadk hallway and used flashlights to see, and continue to walk too a steel door, Nemo Ashitaka, Steven and Marco began to push the door together as it slowly opens, to find they're at the other side of the mountain.

As they exit the secret way Nemo turns and gives the plan: "Alright, the first team is for the Nautilus will consist of me, the Helmsman, sonar officer, Rahhar, his daughter Messua, her husband Sanjay and their daughter Jamerhai, the engieere officer and 47 of my crew will head for the ship."

Pirate Captain says: "The second to stop the Black Bellamy and the others will be consisting; me and my crew, Lars and the Magnificent 10, their animal friends, Mowgli, Flurite, Rhodonite, the Rutile twins, Padparadscha, and the rest of the 38 pirates and an add 20 of Nemo's crew members." Lars was surpised to hear that and asks: "Do I get a vote?" Number 2 says: "I don't think so, he's a captain and so he out ranks you." Lars groans in excepting the contions.

The third and last team will asks the four tribes for their warriors to help save Kong and the island. 10 men of Nemo will take the stone path which leads to the four tribes safely. Everyone nods agreement. Marco says: "Good. Now the games on."

So the second team follows another path, they walk for 12 miles till they came across a bridge that was destroyed, Padparadscha pradicting the presant: "We're about to stumble appon the bridge. And it's destroyed!" They all turned to the little woman, with a confused look on their faces. Fluorite explains: "Forgive her. Padparadscha caaannnn only praaaadiccctttted the preeesssaaant." They all turned back to the bridge. Star says: "Well, this a strange turn. So how did this happened?"

Ashitaka kneels down and studies how the bridge was destroyed. He finds black pouder near the edge, and smells it, Ashitaka says: "Hmmm... If I guess, the bridge wasn't destroyed by earthquakes or an animal migrating. The other captains must've destroyed the bridge with explosives." Rhodonite exclaims in fear: "They blew up the bridge?! There's no telling how much fire power they got! Probably enough to kill even Kong!" Then Pirate with scurvy says: "We should find another way around or cross the river." Nadia saays: "It'll take too long, and the river's current is too strong for us too cross..." As the whole group argues of how to get across, Mowgli looks around and sees a tress cut from the bottom covered in vines and is almost about to fall in between the bridge that is long enough and wide enough to cross on. So he climbs up the nearest tree, and jumps from branch to branch till he reaches the vines connected to another tree. Mowgli then cuts the vines till the tree falls be between the the two bridge ends. After it lands it git everybody's attention and as they turn to see Mowgli on the other side of the bridge. Mowgli says: "While you were arguing I decided to make a new bridge. Now let's get going." The team continues their journey to stop the evil pirates and their three captains.

Meanwhile Nemo, and his team still continues their journey. They'd in counter many difficulties, just as quicksand, and animals attacks but nothing. Till they finally reach the the secret building that's built into the hill that leads underground into a pool where the Nautilus docks. However the door was jammed Nemo tries to open but he cannot open it. But there is another way in from the window up above the door, but it's too small for anyone except for Jamerhai's pet Rikki the Mongoose. So Jamerhai say to her mongoose: "Rikki we need you to open the door from the inside. Understood?" Even though Rikki dosen't understand human language, he understood Jamerhai for some reasons. Sanjay puts Rikki on the window and he slips inthe nerrow opening and climbs down on the pipe next to it, than jumps on the door nob, and opens it up allowing the team to enter. Rikki then climbs on Nemo's shoulder. Nemo says to Rikki: "Thank you little one." He rubs the animal's head.

The third team first stop is the Iwi tribe, they were asked if the team could borrow some of their warriors, to help stop evil pirates from killing Kong. The Iwis give 10 of their bravest warriors, then the Bogo Matassala, was toiled the same thing and they gave 15 of their strongest warriors. The they asks the Minimoids for aid they 60 of their warriors including Selena and her brother Beta came along too, dispite their father's wishes. Selena says to her father: "Dad, Kong needs us." The king responds: "I know, but please don't let me endure the loss of my children. I'm far too old to have anymore children." The two teenage royals hug their father and Beta says: "We promise we'll return to you and home."

Then 25 more Minimoids all worker class, including 10 of the yeti like ones, join in. Worker Minimoid 1: "We want to join the fight." The king says just as afraid: "Ho...please don't go, I cannot bare, this. My own children, and now many of my people, please don't go." Selena says: "Father, Steven and Kong have helped us, and now we need to help them among Steven's friends." Their father/king sighs heavily and says: "Alright. But please be safe and come home all of you. As king and father that means your safety is my responsibility." So the royal family hugs again then broke uo the hug and climbed on thw team's hands as the village waves goodbye. At the watermelon village they gave 30 watermelon warriors.

At a creek where the second team rest they fill their water jugs from the water stream. Steven sneaks into the jungle till Ashitaka spots him and asks: "Steven! Where you going?" Steven quickly answers and makes it up as he goes along: "I-hu am going to use the bathroom." Ashitaka gives Steven the clear to use the jungle bathroom, but not to go to far. Malthazar looks up out of Steven's pocket to see the landscape and recognize it as his territory and wickedly smerks. After going in far enough, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out Malthazar and asks him: "Hmm...M? Are you the evil M?" Malthazar answers: "Well since there's no need to lie and that you toiled your captains you and your friends identites, it's only fare I tell you. Yes I am the evil M." Steven asks again: "So how did you, gone from beging a hero to this?" Jesrering his physical appearance and personality.

Steven lays his hand down to the ground, Malthazar steps off and turns back to Steven and answers: "Here's how I became the Evil M. I was the champion of my people, and in our longevity, I'm a hundred-thousand years old. I was there to see the rise and fall of Atlantis. I was there to witness the birth of Kong and the death of his parents at the same time." Steven was amazed to hear that and responds: "Wow. You seen a lot." The evil M continues: "Yes. I traveled all around the island, by the time I returned to my village, I was prasied they called me great names 'Malthazar the hero' the 'Malthazar the Conqueror'. However my fame came at a terrible price, I cought numerous of illnesses in my travels. They combined to from a new disease, though it didn't kill me. Instead it mutated. Disformed me. People stayed away from fear this disease, so I was banished from my own village, then I renamed myself into Malthazar the evil M."

Steven was confused by what he explains his story while he was unaware Malthazar's troops hiding in the bushes and leafs Malthazar notice and gave them hand signals with his one good hand that being right hand as for his left is a numb. He gives the order to prepare for a trap. Steven says: "That's... not what the historians say. They say you returned and party for months on end, and was in company with insects even poisonous ones including a certain...weavel was it called or wavel? How you pronounce it?" The evil M responds in anger: "Silence!" Malthazar took a moment as he while Steven was in shocked and quiet. Malthazar continues: "I was young." Steven understood and says: "That's understandings. You make mistakes when you're young. Well you live and learn." Malthazar says: "Thank you so much. Now then ATTACK!" His forces charge out of the bushes surrounding Steven, and throw ropes on and pull him down, then tie him down. Steven tries to break free, but cannot they're too strong, he then turns his head to Malthazar with his son Darkkos beside him. Darkkos says: "Father it'sss great to have you back. And with a outsider, unlike thossse Ssspanissshhhh onesss." Malthazar agrees: "Yes my son. It's good to be back, my son. Thanks to Steven here." Steven now regretting what he did and justify his reasons. Steven says: "I thought you were like the other Minimoids. Sure you may have looked bad but, they see apperence is deceiving." Malthazar walks up to the young man and pats him on the cheek and says: "Yes I tricked you. But as a sign of gratefulness, and mercy I'll let you live, so you can help my army get off this island to the outside world." Steven gulps in fear, know what horrors he can do with his foreces dispite being small.

As the second team wates for Steven to return, Lars pulls out a picture of a young girl with curly hair, wearing a southern dress but the picture was taken five years ago. Mabel notice the picture and asks Lars: "Soooo, who's the girl Lars?" Lars answers: "Her name's Sadie. She's my girlfriend. Was my girlfriend? Is my girlfriend? It's been five years since I joined the crew of the Nautilus, she's probably thinks I'm dead." Ashitaka says: "You'd be amazed how long people are willing to wait." Lars scoffs, then says: "I don't expect her to wait, she's probably moved on. Either, way if I could see her just one last time, that be enough for me." After a while of waiting Steven, Pirate Captain says: "It's been 14 minuets. Surely he should have finished and be back by now." Albino Pirate says: "He must've got lost." San says: "We should go and find him." So all agreed, and go and search for Steven, Lion, King, began so sniff his tracks and they followed them.

They called out Steven's name, till Number 2 stops and so dose the rest they see what he sees. Steven unconscious, tided down by the evil M's army. The Pirate Captain pulls his sword out, and yells: "Hold on lad, we're coming!" The rest pull out their weapons and yell as the charge. The evil M's archers fire their arrows, they covered themselves from the tiny arrows. Pirate Captain mocks the tiny evil people: "Ah! Your arrows are harmless!" Lion moves in front, to see his friend, so he and King jumps in, King gives a little meow, then Lion roars in front of the evil M, while it sends his son and 6 of his bodyguards flying, he stood his ground as his cape flew still attached to him. The Pirates and Magnificent charge still and yell, then stomp on some of the evil Minimoids, they so scared causing them to retreat. Pirate Captain yells: "That right! Run ya' jellyfish!"

Ashitaka and San untied Steven who's still unconscious, Ashitaka puts his head on Steven's chest. Ashitaka says: "He's still alive. Thank the egale spirit. Come on San let's get him back to the creek." San nods in agreement then says: "Yes, he's probably dehydrated." So the two Japanese lift Steven up and carry him back to the creek.

As Connie fills her water jug for Steven to drink, as San and some of the pirates kept a look out for, so Connie finish's filling the jug, then walks to Steven with Star and Ashitaka sitting next to him on a log. Connie poors the water carfully so she dosen't choke him, Star says: "You think he'll be alright?" Ashitaka answers: "He'll be alright. The evil Minimoids were out matched not by size but by the loyalty of us and Steven's lion." He rubs the pink beast main. Star says: "Yeah Lion's adorably loyal killing machine."

San hears twig snapes, she readies her weapons as did the others, coming out of the jungle is the third team with the four tribes warriors, they lowered the weapons then coming ahead of them they turn to see Nemo and his team minus Jamerhai and her parents and grandfather, and the sonar officer, and 24 men, since they're at the ship. All together they have more than enough to overwhelm the evil pirates. Jean exclaims: "Captain Nemo! What are you doing here? I thought you were getting the ship and were meeting us at the beach head." Nemo says: "We were, but there's a large lake that leads from the sea, the ship and some of my crew is still waiting for us. And I wanted to help save Kong." He looks to see the forces of the pirates, his crew, the Magnificent 10, and the four tribes warriors. "And it seems we have more than enough warriors to overwhelm the evil pirates."

Everyone gathered up their weapons and other belongings. Lars looks at four warriors from each tribe including the princess Selena, he says as he pats a Iwi warrior: "This a fine grouo of boys, we're all gonna die together." They all laugh as of knowing what they got themselves into. Lars still laughs in the middle of his sentence: "You shouldn't have come."

The teams untied they walked across the terrain and grasslands, they saw many animals even seen a Ceentiepeedle colony, the acid they use can only melt none organic material such as metal, stone, soil, and trees. They reach a green hill as they walked up to the top, at the bottom of the hill is a valley of skeletons and sulfur holes, including Kong's parents remains. Lars says: "You smell that? That's death." Pirate Captain says: "My word. A valley of fallen gods, it feels like I'm mocking with every step I take." He pulls a flask out of his cout pocket, and drink grog from it. As they gased into the Valley they were in shock to see it. Nadia's remember a year ago in Iron Town when they were at war with Gargoyle and his rogue KKK and says: "We saw a mass grave once to know one." Pirate with scurvy says: "The quickest way is through the valley." Lars disagrees with the idea and says: "Hu-uh. This place is a real no-no." Jean agrees with Lars: "He's right, there could be scavengers, and other horrible things." San adds: "Don't worry me, Mowgli, Lion, Yakul, and King have animal senses we'll smell anything that's coming." Pirate Captain says: "Come on, we faced other horibble things on this island holds. Now if you wanna be a dog on sitting porch you're more than welcome." They began to journey down into the valley, even the crew of the Nautilus. Lars sighs and says: "Nemo and I and the rest of the crew been here for years what do we know?"

The teams reach the Valley of fallen Gods they tread carfully not knowing the dangers with in the valley. Pirate Cook asks Nadia: "Ever heard the story of the lion, the mouse and the thorn right?" Nadia answers: "Yes?" Pirate Cook says: "There you go for those Skull-things. I'm gonna do what the mouse did to the lion, in case we run into those over size salamanders." Nadia's confused by what the cook stated, and corrects him. Nadia asks: "You do know, that story's about the mouse becoming friends with the lion after removing the thron from the lion's paw?" The cook stops and corrects her, his way by saying: "No it's not. Mouse kills the lion with the thorn." Nadia asks: "Where did you hear that?" The cook answers: "My mother." The cook continues to walk, and Nadia says speaking her thoughts about the cook's personality: "That actually explains a lot."

Three men of the Nautilus crew turn on their flashlights in day time to see better through the valley's fog, meanwhile the pirate cook lights a cigar, and smokes a bit till Connie says: "Hey put the cigar out, we got not time for this." So the cook takes the cigar out of his mouth and flicks it into a crater of flammable fumes, that bursts into flames whch scared the Cook and Connie into ducking.

As the two rcovered from explosion, they along with the rest of the team continues their journey through the gas, Nemo then sees something in the fog and yells: "RUN!" The crewmen turn off their flashlights and all hid in the bones of not Kong's parents but his other ancestors, and other animal skeletons. Lars, Steven, Connie, Marco, and Star hid behind a pelvic bone. Lars whispery says to the youths: "I toild you this place is a damn no-no." Star says: "You weren't kidding, so that's what a skull-crawler looks like?" The predator is a 20ft tall skull-crawler, it searches for it prey, but no suscess, then grew board and goes off somewhere else.

The teams and four tribes leave their hidding spots and regroup. Nemo orders his men: "Crew, cover the civilians flanks." Pirate Captain puts polly on his should and says: "Crew, same thing and keep your eye peeled for that thing." As the ready their fire arms, however one of Nemo's crewmen's flashlight begins to flicker, he tries to turn off and begins to shake it, then a snarl noise is heard. The crewmen's repsonds to the source of noise: "Ho shit." Then the skull-crawler eats on the crew member and flashlight, the whole crew saw the whole thing and fires at the skull-crawler then it retreats into the fog, Nemo says: "Set up the sniper positions!" The sniper is sitting on a intact, unfossilized triceratops skull.

The two different crew ready their guns, the Mowgli and San pulls there knife, Steven pulls out his shield, Connie, Ashitaka, and Marco their swords. Star readies her wand, Mabel her grappling hook gun, and Dipper a broken bone that has sharp end, mean while Jean and Nadia hid inside a skull to stay safe along with the Minimoids. Beta says: "I'm scared. That thing just ate a human!" Selena whispers: "And we'll join him if you don't shut up!"

The pirates and Nemo's crew were a bit nervous, the Iwis, Bogo Mataslah, the watermelon warriors held their spears even though, the flickering flashlight helps a bit they can't get a see through the fog, and it's moving too fast to catch up. Ashitaka gets into a samurai's warrior stance, even though he cannot see it physically but relying on his other sense and instincts in a way he can see it starring at him. He says in his Native language: "Fumeiyo no mae no shi." (Translation 'Death before dishonor'). Then the skull-crawler charges, Ashitaka reacts in time, dodges it and cuts off two of it three diget fingers on its left arm. It shrikes in pain, but still charges. The sniper fires at the beast till it smashes into the dinosaur's skull destroying it and sending the sniper flying till it catches the sniper with its projectile tongue and eats the sniper alive and whole.

The two crews continued to fire at the skull-crawler but their bullets cannot penetrate its leathery hide, then Nadia charges from the hiding spot and even though Jean tries to stop her but it's too late. She picks up a bone and bashes it at the skull-crawler's tail but it brakes the bone and the beast got angry and chaces Nadia.

She ran into a rib cage and hid, as it tries to bite down on Nadia but cannot reach, Star using a spell: "Flying narwhal!" They spell causes a narwhal to fly towards the Kijuu but it has now effect. Nemo says: "Bring the tourch, burn it!" One of Nemo's men carrying a 19th century flamethrower, to burn the creature. It was working but it only made it angry, so it uses it's tale sending the crew man with the flamethrower flying as he screams into a giant gorilla skull then explodes.

The explosion frighten winged scavengers known as leafwings, the skull crawlers shrikes as it continues to attack and eat Nemo and Pirate's Captain's crew even warriors of the four tribes. The cook noitice cans of poisonous explosives that the flamethrower was carring. The cook yells: "Gas!" The bombs explodes releasing green gas into the air, the leafwings kill three men, as they used their guns both as firing and swinging them. Ashitaka and Connie cut 10 of them, after the explosion Jean was unconscious from the explosion's shockwave. Steven sees his friend, and yells to Connie: "Connie! Jean's in danger!" Connie turns to see Jean, and turns back to Steven and says: "We'll let's save him. Jam buds?" Steven responds: "Jam buds!" The two charge in and wearing headbands over their mouths to block the poison gas, and fight the leafwings as the flew twords them and tries to kill them, Steven bashes them with his shield, Connie cuts them with her sword. Connie splits one down the middle, and Steven bashes one so hard it's long spear like beak was bend. Lion jumps and eat some leafwings and Yakul kicks some as King and Waddles hid with the Minimoids.

At the edge of the gas the Gypsy boy and his Hindi friend removes their masks and lifts Jean up. The skull crawler charges for the trio, till Mowgli throws his nife into skull crawler's left eye then tosses a flint into a fume cratter that hits a stone in it, and sparks. The Skull crawler climbs over it, the tiniest sparks causes it combusts and burns the skull crawler alive.

After leaving the Valley of fallen gods, Lars says to the Pirate Captain: "Now captain, you may out rank me. But Nemo, me, and the rest of our crew's been here a lot longer. And that thing that just shredded us, that was just one of them, and a baby at that. Now we're on their turf and we need to get out here toot sweet!" Mowgli asks: "What about Kong?" Star adds: "Yeah can't just leave him to be killed by those savages! No offense." She apologized to the natives who understood they've been called that for centuries. Lars says: "Forget about that monkey! We should save ourselves while still can! Besides he's faced worse than pirates or anything like them." Everybody was shock to hear that some were angry seeing Lars a coward. Selena says in anger: "Where's your honor coward?! Follow up where's your spine?! A good soldier never leaves a man or giant ape behind!" Dipper adds: "Yeah Lars, we thought you were a tough first mate." Lars responds: "Look I'm sorry, but I don't have skill some of you have." Steven says: "Lars we were scared too. I mean we've faced monster, criminals, and othe horrible things but we still fight them. Ask yourself what will Sadie think of you? Will you run and hide or stand and fight?" Lars thought long and hard and carfully then heavily sighs and says: "Alright. But if I die by the Pirates or a skull crawler I'm blaming you." Nemo look to see how many forces they had, and now down to only half as much, still enough to over power the evil pirates but Nemo wants to be on the safe side. Nemo says: "We've took a heavy toul of losses. We need reinforcements." Mowgli says: "I'll get us help and I know the right animals." He climbs up, a tree and swings to aid.

As he swings through tree to tree the crew were confused. Marco asks: "Do you think he meant that metaphorically or?" None could respond for how could they know.

At the Spanish ship, the Vengeful Merry, there's 50 pirates 25, were carring the gold and building a ship near the beach head whiles others were very, very carfully caries gunpowder that's been sweating nitroglycerin for 300 years. As the sun begins to set the three teams, the four tribal warriors take a rest, Lars sits on a log and pulls out a pistol.

Ashitaka says: "Me and San, are going to scout a head, we'll be back soon." While the others rest, Lars says to the gang: "Keep your eyes peeled." Marco asks: "Why?" Lars answers: "Ants. Big ones." They hear a chirp noise that cought everyone attention. "You see? There's one. I know it sounds like a bird but it's a freaking ant."

Mowgli gathers his wolf family and the rest of the pack along with other friends of the animal kingdom, they all answered his pleed for aid and so they reach to the group at different times. Star pets the red panda Kechie who's sitting on her lap and says: "Ah, you're a cute little critter almost like a baby." Mowgli says: "If you want to see babies, you should meet my wolf brother Sora's cubs, he and his mate Lala had the a few weeks ago." Mabel says: "They must be the cutest wolf pups ever." As they still rest Mabel asks: "So Mowgli do you like someone...?" Mowgli answers: "Well to be honest I kinda have feelings for Jamerhai. She's a you a girl, but full of fun and mischief." Bageerha comes out of the jungle Mabel screams but not in fear but joy, and pets the panther and says: "Who's a good kitty? You are, yes you are." Then Baloo the bear come out along with Kaa, and landing on Connie's shoulder Chill the Kite-bird. Connie says: "Hu... this is almost like a falcon." Pirate Captain says: "You know you're now a real pirate where's having a animal companion on your should means well." She nods knowing its a complaint.

At night Ashitaka and San climbed the mountain, to get a high vantage point and see where the evil pirates are. Then coming out of the night fog is Kong. He stood in front of the Japanese couple with in arms reach, they were amazed to see him, San slowly steps foward and reaches her arm out to touch Kong's snout, he moves back a bit but she manages to place her hand on the great ape. The great ape stood calmly, not getting angry or anything. They saw what he truely was, he wasn't a visouse beast, but a intelligent gent creat. Then she removes her hand from Kong as he returns to the jungle.

Ashitaka turn his head to see small glips of light near a lake. At the south-west he pulls out a spyglass and sees in the valley, the three evil pirate captains and their crew pooring whale oil and planting unstable explosives in the dirt. Ashitaka says: "I saw the other pirates. They're down there." He point to where the evil pirates are, San looks through the spyglass and sees them cocking their fire-arms as the three captains order them. San then turns to her mate and says: "We got to warn the others." Ashitaka nods in agreement, then began to climb down the mountain and reach back with the others.

At the resting sight, Ashitaka and San returned, then Ashitaka exclaims: "We found where the three pirate captains and their crew are! They're south west of here! They planed exploives and poored something into the lake!" The crew stands up and cocks their guns and the four tribals warriors pick up their spears, axes, swords and shields, and all rush to the invading pirates.

At the river valley the pirates ready for Kong's arrival, they hear wolf howls, they turn around to see Nemo, Pirate Captain, their crew, The Magnificent 10, the four tribes warriors, Mowgli and his animal friends and family. Pirate Captain exclaims: "We're going right Noooowwwww!" Everyone rises their fist into the air and gave out a battlecry and roar, Steven and Connie rode on Lion as he stands on his hind legs with the shield in Steven's right arm and Connie's sword in her left hand, Yakul stomps on the ground and readies to charges. Waddles squels and King meows and unleashes his claws. Black Bellamy yells: "Get them!"

Both groups charge into each other, some flipping over some memebers from each side, some of the evil pirates fire their guns at the natives killing three watermelon warriors, four Iwis, a Bogo ducks and throws his spear as do three other warriors killing three men while one ducked. Baloo claws and bites on evil pirates back and right, they tries to stab him but he disarms them by clawing their hands off. Bageerha and Mowgli were back-to-back against a heavy weapon pirate who uses a large double bladed axe. He swing to cut Mowgli but he dogdes and uses his knife to cut the left arm and right leg causing him to fall down to his knee still abel to use his left leg to hold him up and can still use his right arm. As Bageerha bites down on the pirate's ankle but the heavy pirate still having strength picks up his axe only to be bitte by Mowgli's wolf mother Luri, the Pirate screams in pain as he drop his weapon then Mowgli's brother Sora, Akru and sister in law (mate of Sora) Lala joins in bitting on hid limbs holding him down so Mowgli finishes him but not killing instead punches him.

Ashitaka and San were also back-to-back against 10 pirates and not one came close to killing them, giving them punches and cuts but not enough to make them bleed. Connie clashes blades with other pirates while she was still riding on Lion, Steven dismout earlier was fighting with his superhuman strength he punches and kicks fivd pirates and then throws his shield that bounses off trees and other pirates that comes back to him.

Dipper and Mabel climbed on a pirate and punches him till he falls down the pirate tries to reach for his gun till Waddles bites on his finger Mable gets up, the says: "Nighty, night!" She bashes him in face giving him a black eye, loss of teeth. The twins hug both say in unison: "Pat-pat." The patted each others backs and gone back to fighting.

Jean, Nadia, Florait, the Rutile twins, and Rodinte fought the pirates together. Jean and Nadia use the rifle but still don't use to fire them, they use them like clubs, they block every sword attack and bashes the faces. Rodinte dispite being cowardly she has courage enough to fight her enemies. 10 pirates jump on to her and arms, one was on her right, she tosses over to 5 men, she grabs one and head-butts him and pushes him. Florait has the speed and stamina of a 20 year old, and her weapon's her kane which was enough to disarm them and hits 7 pirates in face, neck, chest and groans. As the Rutile twins fought Padparadscha narrates as the twin fight.

Nemo, picks up a fallen enemy pirate's sword and Pirate Captain pull out his sword and clashes blades with Black Bellamy, Pegleg Hestings and Cutlass Liz. Nemo fights Pegleg and Cutlass in Hindi fencing, as Pirate Captain clashes with Black Bellamy.

The Watermelon warriors jump from the trees on to some pirates and bash the skull of the enemy pirates. The Iwis fire their bows and arrows killing 3 out of 8 pirates. The Bogo Mataslah have supior size and strength to best their enemies. The Minimoids climed off earlier and pull out their weapons. Beta pulls his multi-perpose handy tool that opens a sword, Selena pulls out her sacret sword. Beta says to his sister: "Time to go to work." Selena agree: "For once you're right brother." So both siblings and their people charge in both fast and slow-motion attacking the evil pirates feet. Selena and Beta cuts the slashes one foot, then stabs another foot. One was about to stomp on them, Selena says: "In coming!" She kneels as Beta was on top of her as he raises his sword, into the bottom of the foot. They got back up and cuts an other foot, Beta spinds around and charges fowards and Selena climbs on the previous foot and jump off, both siblings cut and stab the last foot and yell! To the Pirates they're in pain, from being stabbed and cuts and bashes from the Minimoids.

Lion, Yakul, Kechie, King, and Kaa the large python fouth a lot of pythons, King and Kechie jumps onto one pirate's face and scratches him till he falls on his knees and bleeds. Lion claws any pirate that came near him, Yakul uses his antlers to bash them.

Marco removes his eyepatch so he can see better to fight, so he's up against 5 evil pirates his weapon a long skinny sword whiles theirs a big and thick. He blocks all their attacks then cuts their pants, shirts, and hates even facial hair. He was so fast it was like lighting, by the end the five evil pirates pants fell to their ankles, their shirts came off revealing their tattooed bodies, 2 of them had half their beards shaved off.

Star cast a spell: "Sword of a hundred suns!" She holds on to her wand with both hands and summons a flaming-double-edged-sword, and fighting 3 pirates. They charged at her only to have their cut in half, then she cuts their cloths, making them naked and so, they covered themselves.

As Kong was wondering he turns to see the fight, he growls a bit and walks towards it to stop the fight. As Pirate Captain clashes blades with Black Bellamy, as Nemo continues to fight Pegleg Hestings and Cutlass. Black Bellamy mockingly says: "Well Pirate Captain, how's feel to be on the losing side?" Pirate Captain responds by asking: "Why I don't know, are you asking 'cause I feel great and winning."

Black Bellamy says: "You never were a Pirate. You always was and always be a failure." Pirate Captain, swings his sword then dodges the blade of Bellamy and says: "The thing about failing, you learn from your mistakes." So as Bellamy swings his sword for the Pirate Captain to block it, and elbow punches him in the face, then he trips him by putting his righ foot behind Bellamy's left leg that causes him to trip and fall to the ground. Pirate Captain points his sword at Black Bellamy and says: "Give up Bellamy, you're defeated."

Then a loud splash, sound is heard the two team stop fighting and all turn to see Kong stomping twords them, he stops in him walk and pounds on his chest, and roars. Bellamy says to the Pirate Captain, Nemo and their forces with a evil smirk: "Say good-bye to your over grown ape." So he pulls out a match and lights it, then tosses it into the whale oil, in the water setting in on fire. The water became a river of fire and the flames reaches Kong, he roars in pain. But dispite that he charges still forward, he even splashes 3 evil pirates with the flaming water killing them as they scream in pain. Nemo and Cutlass Liz ran out of the way but Pegleg stood and says: "Ah, crap." He braces himself, only to be stomped on and killed. On land every step Kong took the vibrations causes the nitro bombs to explode. The explosion that his him with the flames was so great he collapses and passes out.

The evil pirates, the misfit pirates, Nemo's crew their captains, the Magnificent 10 their animal companions, the warrior of the four tribes, Mowgli and his animal friends and family saw in horror as the king of the island was brought down. Black Bellamy stood next to the giant and says: "What you're looking at is a beast from some bye-gone age! It's time to show Kong, that man...is king!" So Bellamy picks up a sword and was about to drive it into tge ape's skull but he turns to Nadia and says: "But before I do this I have a question. You, Nadia right?" She nods yes. "You know I'm still like that jewel around your neck. Why don't you hand it over?" He reaches his hand out but she clenches on to it and exclaims: "My Blue Water?! No!" Bellamy sheeths his sword and pulls out his two pistols and say: "Stop playing hard to get. Give me that piece of jewelry or I'm gonna blow your head off." Everybody gasps to hear that, but for once her stubbornness comes in handy and responds: "Go ahead and shoot, I ain't afriad of you or your gun. Compared to the monsters and animals we've seen on this island you're nothing!"

Black Bellamy lowers his pistol and says: "So you're willing, to lay down your life for that stone. But what about your friend? Are they worth killing for the stone?" So the two evil pirate captains crew point their guns at the misfit pirates, Nemo and his crew, the Magnificent 10, the four tribes warriors and Mowgli's animal family. Bellamy says: "I'll spare your little friends and pets if you give me that Blue Water thingy." Nadia exclaims in anger: "You beast! God will never forgive you for..." She interupted by Bellamy point a pistol at her. Black Bellamy says: "You're calling me a beast. And you're willing to sacrifice your friends for a piece of jewelry." The he points to Jean and continues. "I'll start with your boyfriend first." So he fires, in the slow motion, Nemo jumps in front to take it but the bullet goes right through him and into Jean in the chest but both misses any vital organs. They fell to ground in pain and began to breath heavily. Everybody was in shocked to see that, especially Nadia who's wide eyed. Nadia exclaims: "Jean! Nemo!" She runs to them and lifts them up by their upper weast and her arms on both of their backs, they're still on the ground they're only begin held by Nadia.

She turn to Nemo and says: "Nemo you took a bullet for Jean, even though it went right through you and still hit Jean." Jean says weakly: "Still...it was a...noble...effort." Nadia says: "But still, why?" Nemo groans and answers: "Because, it was for you. It was always for you." He puts his hand on Nadia's left cheek and continues. "Nadia...you're...my...long...lost...daughter." Everyone bessies the Pirate Captain gasp to hear that, Nadia questions: "Your daughter?" Before she could fully take it in, Black Bellamy points his gun and says: "Well, isn't this touching? Why don't you fork over that pretty jewel." He hold his hand out, and Nadia was about and willingly give up the Blue Water. Then, something was moving in the water, then it jumps out and it's a skull-crawler not judt any skull-crawler, this one stood 50ft tall, it screaches, thinking it's enemy's dead.

Lars says: "That's the big one!" Nadia clenches the Blue Water and helps Jean up, Ashitaka and the Helmsman helps Nemo lifts Nemo up. The two sides ran in separate directions, the good side runs to north west that leads to the Nautilus while the bad side including Cutlass Lis runs deeper into the jungle. Black Bellamy stays holding a bottle of nitro with a piece of cloth in the bottle neck, the great ape awakens and glaares at Bellamy. Black Bellamy final words is to Kong: "Die you mother..." His sentence is stopped for Kong smashes the evil captain with his fist.

As the good team heads twards the Nautilus San turns to see the Skull-crawler taking advantage and engages Kong while he's down, the she runs with the others, Dipper got separated in mide running.

Meanwhile the evil pirates left with 30 pirates remaining ran from the jungle into long grass. Cutlass Liz been in tropical islands in the past, she know danger of entering long grass plains. Cutlass Liz yells: "Don't go into the long grass!" They didn't listen and still ran out of fear, Cutlass Liz followed into the long grass but still warns the others. "Not into the long grass!" The Pirates carried tourches as they walk in a stright line and in a tight group, but in the tall grass are ten waste high ants, centepeedles, and five beta Kindergarten monsters. They rose their heads and see their prey so they sneakly moves closer behind them.

As they walked, one of the Pirates is slipped, and is begin devoured by an ant. Then two more pirates were slipped, but this time by two Centipeedles. One close to the group is catched by a beta Kindergarten monster, then one in front of the group, soon all pirates began to disburst left and right trying to out run their predators. One Beta Kindergarten monster roar like a t-rex as a random pirate screams, and stands there as the same Beta Kindergarten monster who made the roar jumps on him and eats him alive.

Back with the good crew, they ran into the swamp that is also filled with ship, the swamp leads to the lake and the Nautilus. Mowgli's animal family and friends returned to the jungle and the warriors of the four tribes they ran back to their village for Nemo and Mowgli gave them permission not as cowardness but they helped stop the evil pirates. Mowgli stayed with his human friends, but as the reach the swamp the cook stops and drop his gun on purpose, the team turns to the cook and Mabel asks: "Cookie what are you doing?" The cook having a belt of bombs says: "Go live your life kids. Get out here." He turns around and holds two homemade bombs in his hands, Mabel tries to stop him but the other grab hold of her and try to make sure Mabel dose get herself killed.

The Big One stomps foward towards the heroes the cook lights the fuses on the bomb raises his arms in the air and slowly walks to the skull-crawler as it glares at the cook. Cookie says: "Come on, come on. You son of a bitch." The beast shrikes at the pirate, but instead of eatting him, it swings it tail at the cook sending him flying a mountain side and explodes.

Meanwhile Dipper who got separated and lost in the jungle tries to find his way back to the others but falls into a giant hole that leads into a tunnel. Dipper stands up as he groans and pulls out a road-flare then light it, he follows the tunnel hoping it'll lead out. Dipper says to himself: "Why do things like this happen to me?" He walk for 10 minuets till his flare goes out. "This is ridiculous." He lights another road-flare but the tunnel's low air make Dipper's eyes burn and hard to breath, he walks for 12 minuets till his second flare goes out, he sarcastically says: "Come to the Mysterious Island, we'll have some fun, see some game, dig up treature, fall down into a tunnel." So he lights up a third flare and finds bones of people and animal, he looks down at his feet to see he's standing on skulls and other bones, he screams and walks backwards till he falls on some rocks, but they weren't rocks, they were eggs.

Dipper says: "So the skull-crawlers lay eggs." The eggs stood over 10 feet tall and covered in black and white spots. "So long as the things don't hatch the island or the world is safe. But if these eggs God knows what kind of damage they do. They must be destroyed." Luckly among the bones one has a bomb in his hand, so Dipper carfully removes the skeleton's hand off the bomb and lights it then runs as fast as he could. The bomb explodes destoying three eggs but there's more but the tunnel was next to a lava vain, soon the walls break and poor lava all over the eggs destoying them. Dipper climbs out of the tunnel and the one who help him out was Mowgli's friends Kaa, and Baloo. Kaa rapes around the young man and pulls him out just in the nick of time. The he sets him down on the ground, Dipper says: "That's for saving my life back there." They responds by hissing and growing. "I don't know what that mean but I'll take it as a you're welcome. Ok gotta go!" So he runs back to the ship and this time the exit hole leads to the swamp filled with the ship graveyard. Dipper says to himself: "Boy that was crazy. Blowing up monster's eggs and that the tunnel was next to a lava vain, and was saved by a giant python and bear what are the odds?"

Back at the Nautilus and it's crew, the pirates fire at the giant skull-crawler that was still going for them. The Helmsman, Lars, Sanjay, Rahhar carries two gattling guns then set it up and start firing at it. But do to it sizs and leathery skin its no use, then Kong with a large bolder jumping from somewhere flyies through the sky bashes the rock in to the reptiles face.

The two were locked in combat, the skull-crawler then jump on to Kong, but giant ape pushes the giant reptile off, then gets up, and tries to elbow bashes the skull-crawler but it dogdes and hits the mountain instead. In the middle of the fight Dipper makes it back to the Nautilus while Star was on top of a mountain.

The two were, now in distance away, Kong then picks, up a long large tree, and removes all its branches. The two charge at each other but the giant gorilla swings the tree bashing the lizard's face breaking it into two. The skull-crawler gets back up and again jumps on Kong and rapes his tail around him and and sends him flying into the ship graveyard, and gets tangled in the chains. He tries break free but cannot, the big one moves on top of Kong, letting it's tongue out, then the Nautilus and it's crew and misfit pirates began to fire at the kijuu reptile in the face from the Gatling guns. The Skull-crawler goes for the ship even tail whips Kong in the process. They still fire their machine guns still gaining its attention but the machine gun runs out of ammunition. Pirate-who-loves-Kittens: "Helmsman! It's not working!" The Helmsman with a ammo stick tries to put it in. As for Kong he still tries to break free, the chance snape off one by one and he roars.

Star uses her wand and says: "You like heat you over size gecko? I'll give you enough. Fire ball!" She cast a spell that sends a fire ball into the big one's left eye and explodes, which makes it shrike in pain it even scratches it own eye out.

Kong was down to one last chain and he looks to see its attached to a anchor, and he gets an idea. After reloading their weapons then continues to fire Steven exclaims: "See ya' later alligator!" He fries a rifel, as do the others except for Ashitaka, San, and Mowgli who used bows and arrows. Kong break the anchor from the ship and tosses it at the big one the sharp end latch on to it, Kong pulls the chain as the skull-crawler struggles, then Kong grabs the upper and bottom jaws then he closes it with one hand and uses his free hand to pulls the anchor out the beast's back. Then drops the anchor and grabs the tail then swings it to a mountain the same one Star's stands 'causing her to fall into the swamp water. Marco exclaims: "Star!" Kong watched as she fell and sinks onto the water and was in shock then sadness, the big one takes its chance and jumps on the great ape, bitting on the right arm. Kong then pucks up the anchor and uses it like a melee weapon. He bashes the kijuu in the head then use the sharp end to cut the buttom jaw and long neck, it falls into the water, Kong growls at the fallen beast.

Star still sinks to the bottom, till Kong uses his giant hand and pulls her up out of the water. He raises her up to his face, she's unconscious in the palm of his hand. Just when it safe, the big one was really alive and jumps on Kong bitting trying to reach his left hand that's holding Star. Kong grabs the skull-crawler's neck with his free hand but the big one ejects his tongue raping around the left hand and pulls it down its throat. Kong's free hand grabs hold of the kijuu and he struggles to free his left arm, then he uses all his strength he pulls his arm out and and the tongue along with organs attached to it. Kong tosses the beast's corpse, he opens his hand to see Star still alive, so he lowers his hand to her friends, Marco takes her and she begins to regain consciousness, she looks up to Kong and back to Marco and asks him: "Did he save me?" Marco nods yes and says: "He sure did Star." She turns to Kong and says: "Thank you Kong!" He just returns back into the jungle, as the two human teens return to the ship.

The as the sun sets, the crew of both pirates, and Nautilus, the Magnificent 10, were so excited the celebrated, they stared to have a party. Mabel, Pirate-closer-to-being-a-chair, Albino pirate picked up a few instraments and sang in unison as everyone danced: "(Singing) What will we do with a drunken sailor? What will we do with a drunken sailor? What will we do with a drunken sailor? Early in the morning. Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Early in the morning. Shave his belly with a rusty razor. Shave his belly with a rusty razor. Shave his belly with a rusty razor. Early in the morning. Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Early in the morning. Put him in a long boat till he's sober. Put him in a long boat till he's sober. Put him in a long boat till he's sober. Early in the morning. Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Early in the morning. Stick him in a barrel with a hosepipe on him. Stick him in a barrel with a hosepipe on him. Stick him in a barrel with a hosepipe on him. Early in the morning. Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Early in the morning. Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter. Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter. Put him in the bed with the captain's daughter. Early in the morning. Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Early in the morning. That's what we do with a drunken sailor. That's what we do with a drunken sailor. That's what we do with a drunken sailor. Early in the morning. Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Early in the morning. Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Way hay and up she rises. Early in the morning." They danced as Jean and Nemo were resting after the doctor removes the bullet from Jean and patches him and Nemo from bleeding, but if they got there in time there's more he could have done.

Outside of the medical room the doctor exits the room, everyone stands up. Lars asks: "So doc, how are they?" Nadia also asks: "Is Jean and Nemo going to be make it?" Doctor heavily sighs and answers: "I've done all I could. I managed to remove the bullet from Jean. But they both lost too much blood. If you got here sooner I could have stopped the bleeding from getting worse. I'm sorry and they only want to see you Nadia." The doctor walks away down the hallway with his head down in shame feeling like a failure.

Nadia opens the door slowly and enters the room, where Jean and Nemo layed on two separate medical beds, both were bandaged up. The girl says to her long lost father and the boy she loves: "Jean, Nemo? Are you two, doing alright?" Nemo answers weakly: "Nadia...I'm so sorry...for leaving you...I regretted...that destion for years...till fate brought...us together." Nadia forgives and says: "It's alright. You had your reasons, weather be good or bad. But you're right, fate brought us together again." She puts her hand on Nemo's chest, and his hand on her cheek. Jean says: "Yes, you two have a lot of catching up to do." Nemo heavily sighs in disagreement and says: "No, I'm afraid not. We loss to much blood we won't live through the night. It'll be a miracle if we survive the night." Nadia began to shed tears, crying for the boy she loves and the father she'll never know. "However there is a to save...one of us..."

Nemo pulls out a necklace with a glass vial filled with water, Jean and Nadia gasp at it. "This is a single, drop of water from the fountain of healing. At one time it can heal anything from sickness and blood loss to limb loss and even death if the body's feashoy killed." Nemo gives Nadia the vial as he places it in the palm of her hand. "Nadia give it to Jean. He's young he has a full life ahead of him and deserves it." Jean disagrees and exclaims: "Nadia don't! Give, it to Nemo! He's your father, you have a long time to catch up." Nemo willing to give up his life says: "Nadia, my time has ended. I was willing to lay down my life for my wife, your mother, my son your brother, and the union. My time is up don't let my sacrifice be in vain." She couldn't choose both are willing to die for Nadia's happiness but she cannot decied.

At night on the deck of the Nautilus Nadia sits and is torn between saving Jean and Nemo. Connie comes up deck and sees Nadia, walking up to her, then sits beside her, and asks: "What's on your mind Nadia?" She answers: "I'm having a difficult crices. I have to choose between the father I never knew or the boy I love with all my heart. And both are willing to sacrifice themselves for my sake. Sometimes God gives us challenges we can't meet."

Connie looks up at the sky and says: "I know it's hard to choose. But whatever you choose it's a decision you're gonna live with if for the rest of you life." Nadia responds: "I know." She thought long and hard she didn't even sleep but soo she came to a decision.

In the morning where the Magnificent 10, the Pirate Captain and his crew Nemo's counsel members, Mowgli and Rahhar and his family stood in the medical room, Nadia takes a deep breath and says: "I thought about this long, and hard. I choose Jean." So she opens the vial and poors it onto Jean's wound, and it rapidly heals, to the misfit pirates, and the Magnificent 10, were shocked to see it. Jean gets out of bed the bullet wound was gone there's not even a scar on him and the stiches just fell off his skin. Nadia turns to Nemo and says to him on his death bed: "As for you...father, I forgive you for what ever reason you chosed." She kisses him on his cheek, and Nemo says with his final breath: "Thank you Nadia. My heart is at peace. One last thing as a father; live, no matter what, live." Nemo closes his eyes as he exhales last time.

Ashitaka asks: "So do we bury him?" Pirate Captain disagree and says: "No. He's a man of the sea, he'll probably wants be lost at sea." All crewmembers agrees. Mowgli was about to leave till Steven, Mabel, Star and Jamerhai stops him. Mabel asks: "Hey, where you going?" Mowgli answers: "Going back to the jungle." Star asks: "Really? Why go back?" Steven adds: "Yeah, we make a great team." Mowgli cannot deny that despite they were amazing. Jamerhai adds: "Yes and I..." she blushes. "I like having you around Mowgli." Mowgli begins to blush as well. Mabel says: "We like you as a friend. But I bet Jamerhai like-likes you. And we'll leave you two alone." Mowgli says to Jamerhai: "I'll stay with you. But I must tell my jungle family that I'm leaving the jungle." She nods in understanding.

The next day there's an assembly, where the whole wolf pack, Mowgli's other animal friend Baloo, Bageerha, Kechie, Kaa including Mowgli's wolf family and his brother's children. The pack leader Luri who's on the counsel rock and tells the pack that Mlwgli's leaving the pack and the Mysterious Island and will join the Nautilus and Jamerhai's family. While disagreed with the idea some thought it made sense. But Mowgli's brothers Sora and Akru wanted Mowgli to stay, they knwo how sneak and greedy humans are and they believe he'll be happier if he stays with the pack. But Lala who despite not like Mowgli eariler but that was a lifetime ago but this is for Mowgli's happiness, and states he need human companionship. Baloo the teacher was next and he'll miss Mowgli too, even though he was a bit irritating at time but he still loved him like if he was his own child, and would feel miserable without him but, he's full of ideas and need to be with humanity.

Kaa the python was next on the counsel rock that Mowgli celebratied his hundred shedding of his skin, and will miss him too. The Chill the Kite bird is prideful and dosen't like the idea of others thinking he's soft, but says he will miss Mowgli. Then Bageerha was up aganst his will then tells everyone he's leaving the island they were shocked to hear it, it made Mowgli cried and thinks his wanting was selfish but the panther laughs and say he's going with Mowgli. For years he know Mowgli would return to the human world and keep it a secret till a certain (pushy) bear forced him up, and he expains he was raised by humans at a earily age so he's realy a domestic panther not a wild animal. Mowgli was up and still cries and explains he'll be joining the Nautilus and will all his friends and the wolf family that raised him and loved him as one of their own. And that he'll be leaving a part of himself behind and the he excepts he's human now and he'll teach others to respect the jungle and it's creatures. They all toiled him good luck and hope they'll meet again someday. And they gave him a token of their gradatied the skin of Shere Khan the killer tiger who wanted to kill Mowgli for years but when Mowgli met Jamerhai the first time he protected her, slashed the tiger in the right eye till finally he killed the cat.

At the Nautilus, the crew were packing their personal belongings and enough gold to pay the next of kin to the dead pirates. Mowgli and Bageerha climbs aboard however Mable, Star, Steven and Marco took Mowgli to give him new cloths for they feel uncomfortable seeing Mowgli practically naked just wearing a loincloth, so they bring him to the locker room. Mowgli now wears the standured jumpsuit, where's the upper half tied in a knote at his weast and wearing a black tank-top, and vest, has a pony tail. They clapped in approval.

As the Nautilus dives down under the water Kong watches as the ship leaves he pounds on his chest and roars making it clear he's the king/god of this island.

At open sea the crew gives Nemo a captain's navel farewell. The crew of the Nautilus wore black navel uniforms, the misfit pirates and Magnificent 10 all wore regular cloths only black, Ashitaka wore a Kimono, Steven wore his gypsy theme cloths only black Connie, San, Star, Mabel and Nadia wore black dresses, Marco and Jean wore a black suit and tie. Nemo was wearing a Union navel officer cloths and saucer hat and metal. Pirate Captain says: "Of all the souls I lost in my travels. His was the best of humanity. Sure he made mistakes but that's what makes him more human. He did have many regrets and now he can find peace knowing his children and his children's children will know his and his legacy being his only daughter. Order up!" One of the Pirate plays the bag-pipes amazing grace. As the Nautilus crew and pirates salute to a fallen war hero they close the coffin and pushes him into the sea.

After the funeral, the misfit pirates give their captain a hand made trophy. It's a yellow box with a fake ruby eye and a fake sword in the middle and squid tentacle sticking out of the box. Pirate Captain asks: "Is this a squid's tentacle?" The Albino Pirate says: "And that's my ear wax." Some of the crewmen and civilians were disgusted by that, Number 2 with Polly in his right arm say to the captain: "You see? It was never about the trophy or gold. Its what inside of you that makes you who you are." Pirate Captain takes a moment to sink it in and asks his first mate: "Say Number 2, you wouldn't be a woman disguised as a man would you?" Number 2 jusr smiles and simly says: "No." Meanwhile the real woman the Curvaceous Pirate sneaks away. Pirate Captain contineus: "You'd be impressed by that." Nadia whisper in anger to Connie: "Seriously?! He thinks Number 2's..." Connie puts her hand on Nadia's shoulder and says: "Just let it go Nadia. Just let it go."

 **(Vera Lynn-we'll meet again)**

In the following time, the date April 15th 1877, in Florida Lars dressed up in his Uniform exits a carrage, in front of a house. He walks up and knocks on the front door. The door opens to see a woman in her 40's with white and blonde hair wearing a short sleeve shirt and pants. The woman asks: "Can I help you?" Lars asks: "Is Sadie home?"

 **We'll meet again. Don't know where. Don't know when. But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day.**

The woman says: "Sadie, you have a visitor!" Sadie replies in another room: "Alright mom! I'll be there in a second, I've got these glasses of lemon..." Sadie is wearing a long sleeve shirt and short pants, as she enters the room she stops in mid sentence and drops the glasses of lemonade when she saw Lars, with a smile on his face.

 **Keep smiling through, just like you always do. Till the blue skies dives, the dark clouds far away.**

The two youths hugged for the first time in 5 years and kissed. After they stopped kissing, Saddie touches Lars' scar.

 **So will you please say hello, to the folks that I know? Tell them I wont be long. They'll be happy to know, that as you saw me go I was singing this song.**

Lars says: "I love what you done with your haie." He complanted her hair she blushes as she fixes her hair and replies back: "Thanks, I like your scar." They joined into the hug again.

That night Lar took Sadie on a date on a the deck of a steam ship they gased at the stares, as she huddles next to him, Lars feels like he wants to show here the Nautilus. But that's another story, the end.

 **Boy that was a long one it took me a while but it was all worth it. So please wait for the next story I like to give credit to all my readers and those who had ideas especially to, Cowardly Christian.**

 **Wait till next week I'll get started on Magnificent 10: the curse of the Sea-Dragon of the east. So leave comment and ideas, and other things. And let me know if you do have a Deviant art account or know someone who dose. I wanna know in your minds what do the characters look like. But look up the shows these characters are from first.**


	16. After credits

**This is for a friend Cowardly Christan, so I'll fix what I messed up.** **To be honest I wanted to do these I forgot and the idea came to me afterwards.**

Before they set sailed Jean takes the pirates advice and invites Nadia to soke in the hot springs. Later that evening Nadia with a rob rapped around her body below the neck, she sneaks outside where Jean was waiting.

Jean sat inside the springs wearing a swim trunks. Soon Nadia arrives, Jean says: "Nadia! It's great to see you." Nadia says: "Jean. May I asks, why are you so bold? This seems a little unlike you." Jean steps out of the springs and says: "Nadia, I know I've been ignoring you, I'm so sorry for that. It's just... I get so wrapped in my work, I loss all track, but that's no excuse." Nadia knows he means well, he sometimes acts foolish for a genius. She smiles still and removes to rob to refeal she's naked. Jean blushes and bleeds out his nose, Nadia picks up the rob but Jean stops and says: "Its alright Nadia I was kinda hoping this. Because I got some advice to bathe together naked." Nadia blushes as well, and so Jean removes his trunks to reveal his body, both are embarrassed soon the returned to the springs and bathed in it.

The two's bodies were intertwined spiritually, they were like Adam and Eve, they were being watched by the rest of the Magnificent 10, Mowgli, and his animal friends and family. They didn't want to ruin the moment, they knew this was love, fate, destiny of what ever force in universe draws us to the loves we were meant. Jean and Nadia were up to their necks in the sprins they kissed in passions.

A week before, Jean and Nadia went skinny dipping, some of the crew from both Pirates and Nautilus still thought, that Dipper and Mabel were still, and it was getting on their nerves. Dipper and Mabel bumb into each other and the hallway. Dipper says: "Mabel can you, believe people still think we're a couple and not twins?" Mabel: "I know, right?! I mean sure there are some, people who look alike and not as twins or blood related. But still we're twins!" Dipper agrees: "Yeah! I think we need to inform others that we're not a couple." Mabel says: "Or better yet, we should get date! Come hell or high water! I'll find a boyfriend! As any deity as my witness, I will find a boyfriend if it's the last thing I do!" Dipper agrees: "Samething but with a girlfriend." Mabel: "Why not, Wendy? Or Candy or Pasifica?" Dipper says: "I would go for Wendy but that's complicated. You see...she's dating... A older me." Mabel questions: "What?"

It happened a month before they became part of pirates Dipper from the future 16 years into the future intenvts a time machine, thats to the help a fellow time trvaler named Dr. Emmit Brown, who used a advanced vehical to travel through time, but he helped Dipper create a pocket watch to be mobil and easy to use. So Dipper from the future goes back in time to meet a younger Wendy when she was 16, but he had to go under a sue name he calls himself Tyron.

After meeting with Wendy he gets the confidence to talk to her, at first she wasn't intrested in him for he looked like Dipper, but the more she looked at him, he was cute. So they went on a date but Tyron kept his distance from his past self fearing he'll destroy the frabric of the universe if he and his past self collided. So he always comes up with an accuse not to himself, like saying he needs to uses the bathroom, or forgot to turn off the oven.

However one day he bumbs into his past self, but noting bad happen as he expected. And so Tyron explains why he's there to have a second chance with Wendy. Dipper was confused at first, but Tyron stated this is an alternative version of him that there's multiple versions of him. So the past Steven can get any other girl, but Dipper wasn't sure till Tyron toiled him, there's always a second chance. But never wait for a good thing, sure Wendy and Dipper can be friends but Tyron wasted his life but it's too late for him but not too late for Dipper.

Dipper of the present says: "So now you know, why." Mabel puts her arm on him and says: "Dipper I'm sorry. But he's right you have a chance where Tyron didn't." Dipper says: "You're right. Maybe I can go for Pasifica. Sure we may have disagreements but we'll work it out." The two hug it out and pat their back.

Three days after leaving the Mysterious Island, The Magnificent 10 were in a room with a metal tabel, 12 chairs, and a mirror window. Ashitaka says: "You're enjoying this aren't you? Sitting watching us like fish in a tank." Marco says: "We promise we won't tell the American government." Star agrees: "Yeah, like anyone's gonna believe us let alone the ship and island." Nadia says: "We get it, 'There is no island'." Then the door, Lars and the Helmsman comes in and Lars says: "Island? What island?" They all sat down. Jean asks: "Lars, what's going on?" Steven asks: "Why are we here?" The Helmsman says: "The Mysterious Island. Is just the beginning." Lars adds: "There's more out there." Connie confused asks: "What are you talking about?" The Helmsman says: "This world never belonged to us. It belong to them, the question is 'how long till they take it back?'" Soon the room goes dark and a projection light turns on. Lars says: "You see Kong. He's not the only king." They turn to the wall where it shows pictures, the pictures show of cave paintings, one was in North Amercia in 1756 where British soldier found Indian paintings of what looks like a T-Rex standing up right, with stegosaurus spikes on it's back, the second was in easter China in 1805 the painting was of a three headed dragon like monster. The third was in Africa in 1644 where African tribes drew of a giant moth creature. The fourth one was in Canada where in 1757 a giant pterodactyl like creature. The fifth one was in South America in 1844 where archeologist discovered statues and hieroglyphs of a evenly balanced walking T-Rex carved into the stone eating human a heart as a sacrifice to appease it. Then anotger cave painting this time the spiked T-rex and the three headed dragon standing into a duel ready to fight.

(Godzilla Roar 2014)


End file.
